


自食其果

by earthafromearth



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: BD和SM倒是没啥, DS很多, F/M, M/M, 不是什么炫酷黑手党, 其他的您自己来看看吧, 养狗, 四个小混混, 有严重BDSM倾向, 没有乐队, 黑手党AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 77,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 不好好做人，就连狗都没得做





	1. Chapter 1

传真机的嗡嗡声是一道指令，是士兵听到长官的“稍息”，汤米只觉得有人在他的脑子里打了个响指，“啪”的一声他便又是那条焦躁地蹲坐在地上等待主人夸奖的宠物狗。帕梅拉在他身后嚷嚷，但她尖锐的声音早就沦为了烦人的白噪音，汤米一个字都没听到，他看都没看她，而是扔下手头正在煮的炖菜，火都没关，径直跑进了书房。汤米不知道他为什么还要在家里留一台传真机，早就没人再发传真，除了尼基。  
尼基。  
传真还没完全传完，而汤米等不及，尼基从来没有耐心写满整张纸，他十年前不会，十年后肯定更不会。汤米拽住白纸还热乎的前半截往外扯，而传真机仍旧是缓慢地像个老婆娘，丝毫不顾汤米不住哆嗦的脚跟，“嘶”的一声，纸被汤米撕出一条歪歪扭扭的毛边，最后的几厘米彻底卡在了传真机里。“操。”汤米骂了一句。他舔舔指肚，想要用口水捋平毛糙的裂口，但只是让它更加得褶皱，“操。”他又骂了一句，这次听到了帕梅拉在屋子的另一端喊他，这让他更加恼火。他瞪了一眼门口，好像这样就能让帕梅拉闭上那张臭嘴，他走向窗户，掏出兜里的烟。他一下没搓开打火机，短小的火苗跟着他的手腕抖了一下就灭了。他把打火机、烟盒和那张该死的传真一起拍在窗台上，然后闭上眼，深深吸入一口气。但这是个错误的决定，在一片黑暗中，他只觉得膝盖发软，就好像尼基正站在他跟前，手里牵着他脖子上的狗绳，等着他跪在主人跟前。汤米还没吃饭，只有胃酸示威着往上返。但他还是死死闭着眼睛，毕竟，也许就在下一秒，如果他真的跪下，他就能感到尼基轻轻地拍过他的后脑勺，再揉一揉他的头发。而他已经剪短了当时的长发，汤米抬起手，自己抓了一把脖颈上的发碴，短发硬得扎手。他叹了口气，睁开了眼睛。午后的阳光刺得他想要流眼泪，汤米便垂下了眼睛。他必须用左手抓住了右手的手腕，这才勉强点着了烟。尼古丁填满了他的口腔，他胡乱地吞下，无力地缓解绷紧的神经。传真就在他的手下，但他不敢看。尼基想要和他说什么？尼基还有什么可和他说的？这都快十年了。  
烟灰在他低头的时候掉在了纸上，汤米像是被开水烫了脚，他拎着传真往后蹦了一步，顾不得烟灰都被他抖进了地毯里，两手捧着传真，把深灰色残渣都小心地吹掉，却还是留下一片脏。他徒劳地又抖了抖纸，还是不敢看尼基都写了什么。帕梅拉在这时候冲进屋子里，她拿着她的眼线笔，妆只画了一半，汤米不知道这个女人恨不得每小时都坐在梳妆台前都在干什么。她冲到了汤米跟前，像是一只直立的蛤蟆，挥着她没盖盖的眼线笔，“我喊你喊了半小时！”汤米转过身，“而你还在抽烟，我说过什么，我说没说过不在屋里抽烟，你这个没脑子的废物！”汤米把最后一口烟咽下，当着帕梅拉的面，把烟头扔在了地毯上，几缕烟从地毯的毛绥间升起来，帕梅拉瞪大了眼睛，她只画好了一只眼睛，汤米看她像是中了风。他哼笑了一声，想要把挤到他跟前的疯婆子推开，而帕梅拉抓住了他的手腕跟他扭打起来，眼线笔戳到了汤米手里的传真上。帕梅拉可以随意折腾，汤米不在意，但这过了头，汤米一把抓住她的肩膀，把她扔在了地上。眼线笔在尼基的传真上压下一个晕开的墨点，汤米小心地用指尖碰了碰，眼线的墨染黑了他的指甲缝。他咬着后牙又瞪了一眼帕梅拉，帕梅拉整张脸因为愤怒皱在了一起，更像是一只中了风的蛤蟆，她朝着汤米扑了过去，汤米只来得及把传真举起来，就被帕梅拉撞得一个踉跄。他受够了，他狠狠地抬起腿，膝盖顶在帕梅拉的两腿之间，把女人从自己身上甩了下去。帕梅拉这次哭了起来，发出的动静却和她刺耳的谩骂没太大区别。“我要给妈妈打电话，你这个混账，你听到了吗？我要给妈妈打电话。”而汤米只是走回到窗边，他背对着帕梅拉又点了一支烟，然后才打开传真，但他一下看不清楚，他揉了一把眼睛，手上的汗被他蹭进了敏感的眼球里，眼泪一下就流了下来，他赶快耸起肩膀，用衣服擦干净。“你个垃圾在看什么！是你外面的什么贱女人终于看清了你是什么废物吗？啊！”帕梅拉还坐在地上嚷嚷，“还是哪个男的。哦，我知道，我都知道，我知道你是什么货色，只想要别的男人把鸡巴捅进你的屁眼，你个卖屁股的傻逼！我要给妈妈打电话，我现在就打！”但这些话，汤米都没听见，他读完了尼基的传真，脑子里只剩下嗡嗡的响声。眼睛被他揉红了，而他半张着嘴，鼻翼快速地翕动，他的呼吸又短又急，但空气都憋在了他的胸口，上不来也下不去，他的心脏一个劲地跳，撞得他骨头酸痛。他搞不清传真都说了什么，他的脑子和他的身体一起背叛了他，他像是撞到了头，中度脑震荡。他晕头转向的，还想吐。  
火警突然响了，汤米煮的午饭烧干了锅，白烟蹿到了报警器上。汤米大梦初醒，一下回过神来。他把传真两折叠好放进裤兜里，也没管帕梅拉，安静地走出了书房。但他也没去厨房，而是走向卧室。在单一而尖锐的火警下，汤米逐渐冷静了下来。他把尼基的传真又拿了出来，夹在食指和中指中间，他不需要再读尼基发来的短短几句话，他只是把一张纸展开后再按照折痕叠好，一遍又一遍地重复。  
文思出狱了。  
尼基要回日落大道。  
他还在管自己叫狗狗。  
汤米把传真放在床上，从床下拉出一个鞋盒，里面整齐地放着一沓对折的A4纸，都是尼基之前发到海瑟家的传真。汤米留着每一张，就像是他现在还在家里留一个传真机一样，他只是一条走丢了的狗，倔强地坐在大马路上，等着主人回来找他。而现在主人就站在马路对面，也不招呼他，却明显是在等他。汤米没得选。  
他打包了几件常穿的衣服和干净的内裤，把所有的传真夹在衣服中间，又都拿了出来，他坐在床边，把一沓纸摞在大腿上。火警停了，汤米知道是帕梅拉的妈妈终于来拯救她的女儿，两个女人同样吵闹的说话声从客厅传过来。帕梅拉要先和她妈抱怨好一阵，她妈才会来找汤米这个混吃混喝的没用男人算账。汤米又点了一根烟。刚才的传真在其他发黄的纸上格格不入，他就把它拿了起来，单独放进了裤兜里。尼古丁的气味很快就充满了整个房间，阳光被隔在了窗帘之外，汤米伸腿踹上了房门，房间内更加地昏暗。汤米的眼睛一下不能适应，他什么都看不见，但这也正好。只需要一点大麻的味道就像极了他和尼基在日落大道的合租房。他随意摸出来一张十年前的传真，就着打火机的火光，他看到尼基在纸上说：“她有我做得好吗？”汤米把纸放下，他吸进一口烟，含在嘴里。他记得下一句，他记得每一个下一句，“她会让你跪在床边舔她吗？”海瑟当然不会，但尼基一直不信，他不明白汤米当时对于正常的渴望，他只是不断地逼他，像是要从一个切开的橙子中挤出更多的果汁，但最后只会让果肉丑陋地耷拉在外面。而海瑟从来没见过这些传真，每一次汤米都争着抢着去拿，而海瑟只是笑着他像个小狗，而海瑟搞错了，他不是像狗，他就是那条狗。“只是传真就足以让你硬了，是不是？”汤米有一次读到尼基发来这么一句话，而他的反应快到让他红了脸。他赶紧躲进了海瑟家的洗手间，脱下裤子，用手捂住他的勃起，而海瑟只是不住地敲门，她以为他是生了气，而汤米不能回答她，他不敢张嘴，生怕一丁点喘息都会出卖了他，他只是快速地磨蹭自己，想要这一切赶紧结束，想要尼基命令他射出来。  
汤米想起这些，又有些硬了。他从没变过，尤其是面对尼基。  
帕梅拉的母亲使劲拍着卧室的门，汤米赶紧把所有的传真都塞进旅行包里，然后拉开了门。帕梅拉的母亲和帕梅拉长得很像，又是一只直立的蛤蟆，汤米故意弯下身子，把整整一口烟都吐在老女人的脸上，然后回身把还燃着的烟头扔在了双人床上，满意地闻到布料发出一股烟熏的臭味。“你他妈在干什……”帕梅拉的母亲冲进卧室，“你这是纵火，你个混蛋，我可以报警，不，我一定会报警的，我会告你的。你听到没有？”汤米当然听到了，但汤米只是背起旅行包走了出去。厨房的烟味更大，还有塑料烧着后的胶皮味道，汤米撇了撇嘴，不再是他的问题了。  
帕梅拉挡在门口，叉着腰，画好的半边眼线早就被她哭花了，顺着眼角黏在了鼓起的脸颊上。“你他妈这是要去哪儿？找一个妓女捅你的屁股吗？”  
汤米必须承认，这还真不是个坏主意。


	2. Chapter 2

汤米打远就看见尼基靠在电线杆上等他，他不明白为什么这么多年过去这个人还是没什么变化。尼基还是顶着一头用发胶抓起来的乱糟糟的黑发，松散的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，汤米只能看到他嘴里叼着一根烟。洛杉矶一直没有热得人发燥的天气，尼基穿着他的皮衣皮裤，而汤米只觉得热，他的背心黏在了身上，剪短的牛仔裤只卡在他的大腿根，汤米都嫌它太长了，他想念那些在合租房里连内裤都不用穿的夏天。尼基也看见了他，他站直了身子，却没有招手，只是转过脸等着汤米走近他。他还是那个混账，永远等着汤米跑过去，狗一样地舔过他的掌心。汤米知道，所以他反倒站在了路边，低下头，凑近另一只手护着的打火机，也点了一支烟。他大口地吸入，香烟在他的鼻子下快速地燃烧，纸边被一圈亮红色的火光烧得卷起又发黑，最后掉落在地上。  
汤米曾经试着戒烟，那个有钱的婊子不让在屋里抽烟，每次都要找借口出去实在是烦人。但汤米没能成功，这就像是尼基。他吃薄荷糖，但糖分对他远远不够，他想要更加苦涩，更加重的味道。戒烟的时候，他会有几小时不想着烟草的呛人味道，就像是自己和自己玩一个捉迷藏，他知道他把东西藏在了哪个角落里，也是他故意不去看，绕着走，好像这样一切就都可以继续，但伤口都还在，不去照看它，只是把它藏起来，只会让它发炎流脓。而现在尼基站在几米外，是硬生生扒开汤米的伤疤，连着周围完好的嫩皮一起撕开长在脓肿上的硬痂，奶黄色的浓水连带结块的组织一起从血淋淋的裂口中缓慢地流出来。汤米看到尼基怂了下肩膀，他也许是笑了一声，但汤米听不到。他盯着尼基扔掉他抽完的烟屁股，走了过来。这是用力地挤压伤口，让更多带着腥气的粘液加速涌出来。汤米深深地吸入一口烟，他不知道自己准备好了没有。  
等到尼基走近了，汤米才意识到尼基也变了很多，但他一下说不出到底是哪里不一样了，或许是他俩真的太多年没见面，又或许是尼基真的病了。汤米说不准，但当尼基靠近他，汤米能感觉到他在不住地颤抖，他的头发很糟糕，像是一把染黑的稻草，他的皮肤更糟糕，汤米觉得他甚至能用指甲就直接把尼基撕破。汤米忍不住歪过头盯着尼基看，他藏在头发里的眼睛发红，原本鲜活的绿色瞳孔现在是死人一般的灰色，他的嘴唇干涩得起了皮，像是一张被火撩过的白纸。汤米舔舔自己的嘴唇，想要问问他这些年都怎么了，但他不知道要如何开口，该死的，他俩之间从没有这么安静，他再一次从裤兜里掏出烟，却不小心带出了之前塞进去的传真。“他妈的。”汤米赶紧抓住那张纸，但还是被尼基看到了。尼基二话不说就从汤米手里把那张纸抽了过去，尼基把纸展开，先看到了那个婊子留下的墨点，他哼了一声，用食指和中指弹了一下那墨点，汤米感觉自己跟着跳了一下，他赶紧咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
尼基也没把纸翻过去，而是在汤米跟前晃了晃那张可怜的纸，汤米知道他是在笑自己怎么还带着这玩意过来，汤米只觉得那道被生生拨开的伤口疼得很，他来了气，一把抓住尼基的胳膊，却没想到对方疼得一哆嗦，汤米赶快放开了手。“你知道，”汤米还是开了口，如果一条狗能放过一根骨头，那这条狗肯定不叫汤米，“如果你想是个正常人一样给我发个短信，而不是神经兮兮地发传真，我就不用像个傻逼一样兜里揣着一张A4纸了！”尼基又笑了一声，但这一次他放松了下来，汤米感到他靠近了自己，走路的时候皮衣的袖子蹭着他的胳膊。“我一直给你发传真。”就当汤米以为尼基不打算再说话的时候，尼基突然开了口，他说话还是每个字都黏在一起，好像是一块软了的糯米饼，黏糊糊的往外渗糖。他还是像个小孩，总觉得自己最有道理。但大多数时候，汤米根本想不明白他。尼基还没说完，就拽过汤米的胳膊在路口转了个弯，汤米被他拉得一个踉跄，突然意识到他都不知道尼基是要去哪儿。“说真的，你到底什么毛病，非要发传真。”尼基只是耸耸肩，没回答。汤米倒也猜到了他是得不到一个答案的。“你和那个帕梅拉分了？”还是那个小孩的语气，就算是一个问句，也只不过是在等着一个肯定的答复罢了。尼基又拉着汤米拐了个弯，走进一个窄巷子，巷子里走不下他们两个，汤米就跟在尼基后面。“对……”汤米下意识地回答，他得看着脚底下都是什么，才不会绊倒在不知道都有什么的垃圾里。  
等一下。  
“你他妈怎么知道帕梅拉的。”汤米突然反应过来，不只是帕梅拉，还有他家的传真号码，这些都是之后的事情了，当时尼基已经甩下他们，不知道跑去了哪里躲风头。尼基又没有回答，只顾往前走。汤米再一次抓过尼基的胳膊，尼基被他拉着转过身，他扭着肩膀想要收回自己的胳膊，汤米就又使了一把劲，尼基疼得直咧嘴，他还在哆嗦。“他妈的，到底怎么回事。”尼基从来不这样。狭窄的巷子里满是厨余腐败的酸臭，汤米突然明白了，但他不能相信。他扯开尼基袖口的搭扣，把整个袖子都撸了上去。就算汤米再怎么不能相信，事实就摆在他的眼前。尼基的胳膊上布满了一团又一团或红或紫的淤青，像是一丛攀缘的寄生植物，密集地缠住了他的血管。汤米抬头看向尼基，而尼基也瞪着他，好像汤米是侵入了他领地的另一只落单的野兽。汤米感觉自己的手也跟着抖起来，他轻轻地摸过尼基的皮肤，不敢让指甲碰到任何一个针眼。现在一切都解释得通了，尼基是一个毒虫，真他妈的太好了。“看到什么你喜欢的了吗？”汤米愣住了，不，他不喜欢，他一点都不喜欢，而尼基趁机抽回了他的胳膊，他一把放下袖子挡住所有的证据，却弄疼了他自己。  
“尼基。”汤米这下不知道该碰尼基哪里才好，他举起手又放下，张开嘴又抿上。  
“我们得找到文思。”尼基又开始往前走，汤米这下只敢安静地跟着他。  
走出巷子了汤米才认出来他们到了原来的合租房，合租房看起来已经彻底荒废了，爬山虎顺着消防梯爬到了窗台上，铁栏杆都生了锈，而窗户却被人从里面用木板封住了。“看着不像是文思会在这住下。”汤米干涩地说，“废他妈的话。”汤米甚至不用看就知道尼基翻了个白眼，但之前也是尼基说他们要找文思，结果来了这破房子。汤米还想再说点什么，但尼基已经顺着楼梯爬上了二层，正回过头等他。汤米没办法，只好也跟着爬上去。  
“然后呢。”汤米和尼基爬进窗台，窗台从上到下只有半人的高度，他俩谁也站不直腰，就算汤米佝偻着身子，手肘撑在膝盖上，后背还是蹭着窗台的上沿。他感觉自己想是个陪着孩子钻进滑梯的爸爸，但他同时也感觉到兴奋、后悔、恐惧和向往，像是戒烟时偷偷抽上一口，它们勾结到一起，悄悄地怂恿汤米再来一点，更多，再多一些！他想念这些。“然后我们想办法进去。”尼基说着一脚踹碎了玻璃窗，而封在里面的木板纹丝不动。“哥们，门就在对面。”汤米说着想要拉过尼基，而尼基甩开了他的手，“昨天试过了，都从里面封住了。”昨天？汤米咬紧了牙，他是被淘汰了吗？为什么他什么都不知道了？“我昨天回到这儿，想找个地方呆。”尼基说着又踹了两脚木板，而木板依旧纹丝不动。而汤米只是点点头，所以尼基不但是个毒虫，还没钱。更棒了。“别只是傻站着！”尼基说着从窗台钻了出去，背对着汤米一屁股坐在了消防楼梯上。汤米盯着尼基的后背，听到塑料袋被碾开的嗦碎动静，看到尼基弯下腰，然后是巨大的吸气的声音。操了。他两三步绕到尼基跟前，站在他往下的两阶台阶上，但还没等他说什么，尼基就抬高了胳膊，手背平平地举在汤米的鼻子下面，上面是已经碾碎的白粉。  
操。  
汤米这些年没再吸过，没有什么原因，他也没有刻意地去戒，可卡因不像是海洛因，他只是停下了，把白粉、尼基、文思和所有的屁事一起打包，藏了起来，是他和自己的捉迷藏。而文思出狱了，尼基第一个跳了出来，带着他上瘾的海洛因，现在又是白粉。汤米不知道一环套一环要到哪儿才是尽头。他以为两条人命到头了，但这是尼基，他真的说不准。他说得准的只有就算再多两条人命，他也还想要。见到尼基之后，他随时可以走开，但他做不到，因为他不想。操他妈的，他甚至可以不来找尼基，他真的不是一条狗。但他还是来了。都是他自找的。他现在还可以转身就走，就凭尼基现在这个样子，他拦不住汤米。汤米看向尼基，尼基仰着头，等着汤米凑近他的手背。头发散在了尼基的脸旁，露出了他的眼睛，两个人就都安静地盯着对方看，汤米不知道自己看起来怎么样，他变了很多，剪短了头发，留起了胡茬，脸上多了几条皱纹，而尼基却还是一头乱糟糟的长发，下巴干干净净的，但吸毒让他更瘦了，颧骨突出，而眼窝深深地陷了下去。“汤米……”汤米只感觉电流从他的脚底蹿上他的脊椎，只需要尼基喊他的名字，他就彻底输了。他再也走不了了，他再一次被困在了他身边。  
操所有人，也操他自己。  
汤米低下头，堵住一边的鼻孔，凑近尼基的手背。尼基在他的鼻尖下哆嗦，但这次多半是因为他一直举着胳膊，汤米用另一只手抓住尼基的手腕，稳住他，然后深深吸入一口。白粉蹿进他的身体里，他被呛得流了眼泪。他已经不熟悉如此直接的刺激，像是被一辆卡车迎头撞上，他晕乎乎得站不稳。尼基反过来拉住汤米，把他带到自己的脚边，汤米就半躺半坐地蜷在了台阶上，头靠着尼基的大腿，而尼基的手托住了他的脑袋，一下又一下地梳过汤米的短发，汤米听到自己舒服地哼了一声。“你还记得……”尼基突然说，而汤米不等他说完就嗯了一声，因为他都记得，尼基没再继续说，只是拍了拍汤米的脑袋，像是在夸奖一个乖乖坐好的宠物，汤米深深地吸入一口气，闻到了尼基身上劣质皮革的臭味，他靠得更近了一些。


	3. Chapter 3

如果不是可卡因，汤米不会同意这么做的。但现在看看他，跪在这破房的门边，一把一把地撸掉抓在墙上的爬山虎，而尼基就蹲在他后面，咯咯地笑得要岔了气。“他妈的，我发誓，尼基，”汤米把手里的一把叶子扭过身扔到尼基的脸上，“如果我再听见你跟个高中女生一样的笑声，我就把你从这狗洞里塞进去。”尼基又笑了起来，汤米作势要冲过去抓过他的肩膀，而尼基也不往后躲，他反倒凑了过去，“但你看，这狗洞本来就是给你做的，我过不去。”说着尼基搂过汤米的肩膀，整个人半趴在了汤米身上，他另一只手揽过汤米的胯，背心在汤米跪着的时候就被他自己拽到了前面，尼基温暖的掌心直接贴在了汤米汗津津的皮肤上，汤米一下绷紧了身子，但他没有把尼基从身上推开，而是转过去推了一把狗洞的小木门。  
说是狗洞，但其实是个齐腰高的矮门，还是在一切都刚开始的时候，尼基逗汤米说既然是狗狗，那怎么能和人走一个门呢，而当时汤米只想要一个高潮，迫切地想要吃到挂在脑袋上的胡萝卜，所以他胡乱地答应尼基说的所有要求，只求尼基再摸自己一下，亲亲他汗湿的头发，在他哆嗦着射出来的时候把自己搂进怀里。汤米现在还能在指尖感到当时麻酥酥的急切，他在尼基的身子底下扭动着屁股，让他的半勃不要直愣愣地顶在牛仔裤上。而尼基按着他的后背，越过他的脑袋，伸过手去使劲敲了两下狗洞上的木门，门吱吱扭扭地开了个缝。汤米的身子绷得更紧了，他的呼吸急促地好像是在逃跑的猎物。  
“害怕了？”尼基在汤米耳后说道，热气带着小针一般，汤米觉得一阵痒痒的刺痛。他是害怕了，但恐惧让一切都更加刺激，怂恿汤米更加出格，只为了之后的惩罚，而这就是汤米一直想念的，疼痛、恐惧、悬在半空的胡萝卜。尼基这时候站起了身子，抬起脚用脚背轻轻地踹了下汤米的屁股，像是在赶一个往后瑟缩的狗进到宠物医院。“快进去，然后把门开开。”汤米的身子比他的脑子反应快，他缩起肩膀爬进去半个身子。狗洞其实一直没有被用过，这是汤米第一次钻过这个只有他肩宽的窄门，门框钩住了他的衣服，而尼基还在后面一个劲地催他，用小腿顶他的屁股，汤米只好扭动腰，往里一点点地蹭。门框上的金属卡口本就要掉下去，只是松松地掉在木框上，汤米往门里挤，弯曲的金属片就插进了汤米的腰侧，随着他往里移动，在汤米身上留下了一道不深不浅的破口，汤米倒抽了一口气，但他被卡在小门里，腾不出手。汤米先是感到尼基靠过来的热气，然后才听到他问自己怎么了。尼基发现了正往外渗血的伤口，汤米猜他是蹲在了自己身边，因为他感到两根手指按下了伤口旁的肉，尼基拆下了卡住汤米的金属片，汤米听见金属片被扔到地上的哗啦一声，他这才吐出刚才一直憋着的气。疼痛过了几秒才真的传入神经，而尼基没有立刻放开手，反倒是故意揉了一把汤米的伤口，他手指上的盐分渗进被划开的皮肤里，加剧了疼痛，汤米好像一条失水的鱼，张着嘴却发不出声音，他彻底硬了，手肘和膝盖同时着地地跪在地上，门框的上沿卡在他的后腰上。  
“就差一个项圈了，不是吗？”尼基的几个字一下扼住了汤米的喉咙，汗凉飕飕地黏在紧绷的皮肤上。剩下的几步，汤米连滚带爬地费了点劲才钻进去。而尼基还在笑，汤米这时候已经不知道是因为白粉，还是他依旧享受早年扭曲的性游戏。汤米一下站不起来，他抱着膝盖，正对着门，蜷缩地坐在地上，汗流进他腰侧的伤口里，但他感觉不出更深的疼痛，只觉得尼基的手指还压在上面揉搓。他不住地抖，脑袋像是要从里到外闷声炸开一样地疼。白粉已经被他代谢干净了，只剩下发麻的下唇。  
如果问汤米他和尼基的关系是从什么时候开始不对劲的，汤米不会说他们从一开始就不正常，而是会讲尼基逼他在派对上带着那个写有尼基名字的项圈。但不仅仅是一个项圈，还有尼基早些时候塞在汤米屁股里的震动棒，震动棒不粗，但细细长长的，末端还连着一条毛茸茸的狗尾巴，从汤米的屁股里伸出去，垂在他的两腿之间。汤米以为那天晚上只有他俩，但尼基把他带到客厅后就打开了大门，过了一阵还有人从合租屋后面的窗户里钻进来，半小时不到，各色朋友就已经填满了整个客厅，卧室也被男男女女接连霸占着。  
尼基就坐在沙发上抽烟，而汤米蹲坐在他的脚下，膝盖抱在胸前，尾巴被他压在了屁股下藏好。但就算其他人看不见尾巴，也能看到他只穿了个内裤，脖子上带着尼基的一个项圈。汤米紧紧绷着肩膀，哪怕只是有人路过，都足以让他一个激灵，挺直了脊背，往后更紧地贴向尼基。他吓坏了，不知道尼基是要干什么。事情不再只是卧室里的把戏了，尼基是要让所有人都知道汤米是他的一条狗。汤米的长发挡住了尼基的手，但汤米能感到尼基的食指和中指从后颈钩住了他的项圈，让厚重的皮革死死压住汤米的喉结，汤米喘不上气，而尼基只在有人过来找他说话的时候才稍稍放松他的项圈，但还不等其他人离开，他就再一次勒住了汤米。汤米在一次又一次的窒息之间越来越硬，他难受地扭动身子，想要蹭着内裤找到一点释放，却被尼基发现了。尼基低下身子，凑近汤米的耳朵跟他小声说：“你自找的。”不等汤米反应过来，他就按下了震动棒开关，震动棒细长的头顶在汤米的神经丛上，汤米一下加紧了屁股，他控制不住自己的呻吟，但尼基控制着他的喉咙，所有的声音都被项圈勒在了嗓子眼。汤米只感觉供血不足，眼角蒙了一层黑雾一般。他受不了了，而尼基在这个时候松开了他，甚至弯下身子，撩开汤米的头发，用舌头把汤米的耳垂拨进嘴里含住，当尼基轻轻地咬住他的耳朵，汤米伸手抓住了尼基的脚踝，低声喊着射了出来。一屋子的人，却没人注意到他俩，大家依旧在抽烟、喝酒、用几张揉皱的钞票换些毒品。“我允许你射了吗？”汤米最后听到尼基冷静地说。  
汤米现在也是用同样的姿势抱住自己，数过自己的呼吸，而尼基在外面早就等不及了，他使劲地拍门，“开门！他妈的！汤米！”但汤米只觉得他的心跳跟着一声接一声的催促越跳越快，他使劲地摇摇头。对，先把门开开，尼基不会再做什么了，他不再是之前的那条狗。虽然才刚下午，但每一扇窗户都用木板一条接一条地紧密地封住了，像是一扇扇拉下的木头百叶窗，甚至没有留下多少缝隙让阳光钻进来，屋里一点光都没有，阴森得像是恐怖电影才有的布景，汤米在地上坐得屁股凉飕飕的，他又摇晃了几下脑袋，然后猛地跳了起来，血液的供给跟不上，他又只好撑着膝盖上，低着头连续地眨上几下眼睛，这才能逐渐看清彻底变了样的合租房。原本是放着沙发、茶几和捡回来的破电视的客厅现在只有四张长桌子，两个一排，连开放式的厨房一起占据了，桌子上放着汤米认不出的瓶瓶罐罐和一些分装的锡纸和塑料袋，汤米一下愣住了。  
“汤米！”尼基，对，尼基还在外面，开门。汤米赶紧转回门廊，却拉到了伤口，他倒吸了一口凉气，隔着衣服使劲捂住它，血洇进他也被划破的背心里。但等到他两三步跨到门口，才意识到就算进来了也没用，大门也和窗户一样，被人从里面封住了，巴掌宽的两块长木板交叉成一个X型，钉在了两边的门框上。  
“打不开！”汤米隔着墙冲尼基喊道。  
“操，什么？”他听到尼基还在一个劲地敲门。  
“门也被钉住了。”汤米更大声地喊道。这下汤米只听到尼基踹了一脚大门，然后再没有了别的动静。  
好的，然后怎么办。  
“嗨，尼基……”汤米听见尼基在门外靠了过来。  
“干嘛。”尼基听起来像是他咬住了自己的嘴唇，汤米甚至没意识到他笑了起来，“干嘛！”这一次尼基不但喊了起来，还狠狠敲了两下门。  
“你知道，嗯，”汤米还没想好要怎么说，“这屋里好像是个被遗弃的化学实验室或者什么的，”操了，说的就跟汤米真的知道化学实验室长什么样似的，“没准之前被用来分装毒品了，你知道。”汤米说着点点头，也不管没人能看到他，但他这次说得明显更靠谱了。  
“什么！”汤米又点点头，但还是没人能看到他，“所以他们有剩下什么粉或者药片吗？”当然，这就是尼基最感兴趣的，能不能有免费的毒品。  
“傻逼，当然没有。”门外另外一个声音回答了尼基，汤米瞪大了眼睛，他一下子站直了身子，甚至微微踮起了脚尖，“嗨！米克！”他在屋里挥着胳膊大喊。  
“汤米，你知道没人能看见你的，对吧？”他妈的，汤米当然知道，但他不在乎。他多少年没见到这个老混蛋了？而他听起来还是对他和尼基爱答不理的。“你们才见面几个小时？就已经闹得整个日落大道都知道了。我要是再不来这儿，就直接去局子接你们了算了。”汤米接着听见了几声发动机的嗡嗡声，“不帮忙就别跟这儿碍事。”你看，也就米克能这么数落尼基。  
“嗨！米克！你折腾什么呢！”汤米必须要扯着嗓子喊才能听见他自己的声音，而门对面没人回答他。但不过一分钟，汤米就看见电锯沿着门缝往下移动，在一片木屑被烧焦的糊味里锯断了两根木板，尼基争着推开门，好像这都是他的功劳，而米克拎着电锯站在后面。  
米克，永远的大英雄。汤米冲出去把米克一把扯进怀里，感到矮个子的男人脑袋撞在他的胸口，“小心，悠着点！”汤米赶快放开他，米克看起来老了不止十岁，他像是已经在棺材里躺了十年又爬出来的一样，他歪着肩膀拎着电锯，汤米瞧见了，赶快从他手上接过那个不轻的家伙，但米克只是拍走了他的手。“就算我比你们都大好几岁，小屁孩，我也没到要死的岁数呢。”  
“这些年都发生什么了？”尼基从屋里走出来，没人注意到他是什么时候进去的。  
“这屋子？”米克问，汤米刚塞了一根烟到米克的嘴里，搞得他话也说得模模糊糊，而汤米只是笑嘻嘻地凑过去给他点上烟，“罗纳那个婊子前几年把这个当成了一个毒窝。”汤米听到塞尔维亚·罗纳的名字，不再继续笑了，而尼基呲着牙，皱起了鼻子。  
“但现在呢？”汤米也给自己点上了一根，而尼基则一把从他手里抢过烟盒和打火机。  
“废了。”米克回答说。  
“废了？”尼基说着把黏在脸上的头发扒拉开，汤米瞟了一眼，看见他皱着的眉毛。  
“时代不一样了，罗纳不再呼风唤雨的了。”  
“所以现在日落大道归谁了？”  
米克已经抽完了大半根烟，他抖掉烧完的烟灰，“还是归那个婊子，”他又抽了一口，尼基这次没有插话，“但还有政府的。时代不一样了。”  
汤米不住地左右晃悠，把重心从左腿移到右腿，再换回到左腿。米克斜着眼睛瞧了他一阵，而尼基只是安静地抽着烟，头发再次挡住了他的大半张脸。“你们是来找文思的吧？”他说着还是把电锯扔给了汤米，“别告诉我，你们是打算在这儿找见他。”汤米撇了撇嘴，他告诉过尼基了，“他这些天都在墓地。”尼基把抽完的烟屁股踩在了脚底下，“我开车带你们过去，但你俩给我滚到后面坐着，我谁也不想看见。”  
反正汤米没意见。


	4. Chapter 4

汤米后悔了，他的新底线是无论如何不坐米克开的车。本来他和尼基一人坐在一边，各自靠着车门，但米克刚打第一个轮，他俩就被甩在了一起，汤米听见后备箱的电锯也“咚”的一声在他身后撞向车厢。他看着下一个路口要到了，赶紧一手撑在车顶，脚踩在驾驶座的座椅下沿，企图把他自己卡在车厢里，好稳住身子，但一点用都没有，他被更狠地甩在了尼基身上。他及时地撑住玻璃，生怕压到另一个男人，但还是听到尼基发出一声呜咽，汤米推了一把尼基的肩膀，想看看他是怎么了，但尼基就是不抬头，还更加用力地把汤米推回到车座的另一边。汤米本来都忘了他腰上的伤，但这一下被干掉的血块和组织液黏住的裂口又被撕了开，汤米“嘶”地吸进一口凉气，牙齿间都觉得酸痛。这样的划伤是最贱的婊子，看起来只是窄窄的一条短缝，但却刚好足够深，连带周围的肌肉都一起疼得酸涩。汤米怎么动都只能更深地碾过他的伤口，浅粉色的血又开始往外渗，汤米干脆咬着牙脱掉了背心，歪过身子，伸直受伤的腰侧，小心地用指尖抹掉析出的组织液，他可以就让组织液就积在伤口上结成痂，但是他忍不住不去碰。米克又拐了个弯，汤米的指甲抠进了裸露的嫩肉里，汤米发出的声音像是他要哭了。尼基听见汤米的动静，抬了头，汤米想要瞪他，没想到会看见尼基红肿的眼睛，好像他才是疼得要哭的那个。他越来越搞不懂尼基。尼基张开嘴想要说些什么，但汤米只看到他坐着打了个挺，然后僵硬却快速地转过头。尼基也不管米克开车快得像是在冲线，直接推开了车门，把脑袋探了出去。“他妈的。”汤米在突然涌进的风声中听见米克骂了一句，但米克没踩刹车，甚至都没有减速，而是扭过头，也不看路了，只顾对着尼基的后背骂娘。呕吐的声音让汤米也觉得恶心，酸臭的气味跟着风一起直接吹向汤米的脸，反倒是减轻了他一抽一抽的疼痛。“关！上！那！该死的！门！”米克吼道。尼基的回应是“嘭”地把车门摔了回来，然后一头躺在了车座上，大半个脑袋压在了汤米的腿上，而汤米实在是懒得把他推下去，再说了，汤米可以打包票，如果他把尼基推下去，这个混账就会躺在车座底下不起来，然后吐得到处都是。  
尼基的脸上还带着胃液，浅黄色，带着一些血丝，黏糊糊地粘在他的嘴唇和下巴上，汤米小心地把脱下的背心拿到了另一边，不想被尼基抓过去擦脸，尼基只好皱着鼻子用手背胡乱蹭过，然后都擦在了米克的车座上。车开过一个坎，没准是减速带，米克的速度是一点没减，车倒是悬空了几秒。尼基先是被颠了起来，又狠狠地摔了回去。他努力把他的呻吟都憋在嗓子眼，却还是从牙齿间漏了出去。他转过身子，脸冲着汤米，蜷起腿，双手按着他的肚子。汤米垂下眼睛看他，叹了口气，用手摸了摸尼基的头发。但尼基的头发早就被汗打湿了，一缕缕地黏在了汤米的手指上。尼基在他的腿上蹭了蹭，汤米顺着他，按了几下他的头皮，尼基缓缓呼出一口气，热喷喷地打在汤米裸露的小腹上，汤米扭过头看向了窗外。  
尼基的触摸像是在试探一个野生的动物，小心地，轻轻地碰触它立起的鬃毛，汤米只觉得痒，他还是盯着窗外一辆一辆被他们甩下的车。尼基用了些力度，压下野兽的毛，甚至大着胆子抓了抓它松弛的皮肤，而就在动物想要打着呼噜趴下的时候，他突然停了下来。所以是这个游戏。汤米深深提起一口气。  
好，那就玩这个游戏。  
他往下坐了坐，让自己的脑袋可以靠在靠背上，还是盯着窗外，但他现在只能看清自己在窗户上扭曲的影子。尼基跟着他一起，他稍稍撑起了自己的身子往上蹿，让肩膀都压在汤米的腿上，他不再试探汤米，而是直接把掌心捂在了汤米的腰侧。汤米看到窗户上的自己咬住了牙，收紧的肌肉地跳了一下。这是最下流的一步棋，因为尼基知道汤米喜欢这样，喜欢他温热地捂住肿起的鞭痕或裂开的伤口，像是把一块黄油放进烤箱，本是硬邦邦的小立方体先从每个突起角开始融化，颜色逐渐加深，缓慢地坍塌。黄油的奶香是疼痛的余波，它不住地往外散，填满汤米的鼻翼。这个游戏刚开始，汤米就想要求饶了，他舔了舔嘴唇。尼基还在加重他的筹码，他逆着伤口，按下汤米的皮肤揉搓他的伤口，疼痛猛地加剧，是从烤箱中取出融化了的黄油块，黄油一大半都成了稀软的一滩，只有最中间的还勉强互相撑立着。而尼基用一根手指戳进黄油的最中间，大张旗鼓地搅动，直到黄油都黏在了他的手指上。汤米现在完全地瘫在了座位上，只有用肩膀抵着后座才没有滑下去，而这只是一个小小的伤口。尼基作势要坐起来，拿开他的手。汤米一把抓住了他的手腕，却没想到他是把自己的皮肤更多地送给了尼基。呻吟是不受控制的，汤米又输了。  
“嗨！不许在我车上搞这些！听到没有！”米克一脚踩下刹车，尼基必须抓住汤米才没滚到坐位下面。他俩谁也没有想到最后会猛地来这么一下，汤米一下瞪大了眼睛，他不受控制地挺起腰，他皱着眉，张开嘴却发不出一点声音，周身的神经一下绷紧，像是高潮。而米克却不管他们之间这些有的没的，他拉开汤米那一侧的车门，老母鸡赶鸡崽一样，抓着汤米的胳膊就把他拽了下去，汤米不确定他听没听见尼基在喊他的名字，转过身只看见米克也把尼基拉了下来。  
尼基下了车就跪在了地上，他往前倾着身子，不住地往外吐口水，其他什么都吐不出来。汤米不知道他是怎么了，但米克知道。他们四个人里只有米克留了下来，还活在日落大道的街头，他见过太多需要海洛因的毒虫，他摇摇头，然后拍拍汤米，示意他把尼基从地上拉起来。但拉起来了尼基，他也站不住，汤米不得不撑住他的腋下，让他靠在自己身上。  
墓地永远是安静的，尼基的呻吟就算再小声，也都被汤米和米克听得清清楚楚，文思却好像一点都没听见。当汤米顺着米克的视线看向一个坐在草地上的人时，他没意识到那就是文思。文思从来不是那幅可怜虫的样子，文思总是像一只上了发条的兔子，在他们中间蹦着跳着，围着每一个靠近他们的女人转。不等他拍拍尼基，尼基就已经站直了身子，但他死死攥着拳头，好像松开他就会再跪倒在地上。文思在墓碑前垂着眼睛，如果不是他随着沉重的呼吸而起伏的肩膀，汤米会以为他睡着了。汤米瞟了一眼黑色的墓碑，上面贴了一张崭新的照片，是文思带来的。除了文思，他们三个谁都没见过这个小女孩，而照片上的孩子长得和文思很像，圆润的娃娃脸和一双浅棕色的幼猫一样的眼睛，照片的下面是死板的打印字：斯凯拉·尼尔。  
“孩子，”米克撑着他的后腰，蹲在了文思旁边。文思过了几秒才转过头看向年长的男人，“汤米和尼基过来了。”米克说着拍了拍文思的肩膀，而文思这次的反应快多了。他猛地抬头，在汤米的余光里，尼基晃了一下。如果是十年前，汤米会冲过去把文思拉到怀里，但现在，他不知道要怎么做。最后还是米克站了起来，文思跟着他一起，汤米也往前走了一步，他和文思之间只有半臂的距离。但文思只是瞟了一眼汤米，就继续瞪向尼基，而尼基躲在他的头发后面，也不往前走，也不往后退。  
文思胖了一些，显得身材更加矮小。在监狱的几年让他从一个追在女人屁股后面的小屁孩成了一个满腹怨恨的中年人。“你来干什么。”这话不是对着汤米说的，尼基也知道，所以他撇撇嘴，斜眼扫过墓碑，“怎么？”汤米看到米克对着自己摇摇头，下一秒，文思就冲向了尼基。他一拳打向尼基的肚子，把尼基撞到在了地上，骑在了尼基身上，抬起拳头给了尼基的胸口和脑袋几下。监狱明显教会了文思怎么正确的打架。汤米拉住文思又抬起的拳头，却被他甩了一个趔趄。文思从尼基身上站起来，尼基立刻扭过身子，蜷缩在了草地上。而文思把矛头转向汤米，他推过汤米的肩膀，“怎么，你还是他的一条狗？”汤米毫不犹豫地一拳打向文思的下巴，文思的反应比汤米记忆中的快得多，他像头愤怒的公牛，低着头撞向汤米，汤米扭过他的肩膀，两个人一起倒在了草地上，汤米打架从来不讲究章法，他抓住所有的机会，拉扯文思的头发，向他的眼睛里吐口水。而文思的力气大了很多，他一手按下汤米，咬着牙揍他。而尼基就缩在他们旁边，汤米瞥见他又开始打颤。  
“操他妈的，你们是在墓地里！”米克站在远处朝他们大喊，文思最后给了汤米一脚，尼基想要拉住文思继续，但他刚站起来就又倒下了。“他开始吸毒了？哈。”文思朝着尼基的方向吐了口口水，尼基是打了败仗的兄兽，抬着头朝文思低声吼，而文思不再搭理他，又坐回到了女儿的墓前。  
汤米从地上爬起来，他的背心就扔在米克的车里没拿出来，现在他上半身都是草，还有和成了泥的土，拍也拍不干净。不仅仅是早先的伤口疼，他半个脸颊都发烫，多半已经肿起来了。他受够了，他也不想再看尼基，更不想看见文思，他就冲着米克点了下头，转身走了。但还没走出两步，他就听见文思在身后喊他。太棒了，他除了婊子遇不见别的货色，“汤米。”这次是米克在喊他。一个老婊子。汤米站住脚，文思走了过来，“我，”文思撅起嘴，又咬了咬嘴角，他低着头不去看汤米，“听着，抱歉，好吗？我只是太生气了，毕竟，抱歉。”他抬头看了一眼汤米，米克这时候拉着尼基也走了过来，“起码一起喝一杯，而且我想知道事情到底怎么就成这样了。”  
汤米点点头，他知道文思真的想说的是，他实在咽不下这口气。但如果事情是所有人的错，该找谁算账？


	5. Chapter 5

毒品从来不是他们之间的问题，反倒是可卡因、美沙酮和各种小药片才把汤米带向尼基。  
她的名字叫做波波鹿，不是《飞鼠冒险记》里的动画人物，而是汤米当时的妞儿，所有人都说她长得丑，但汤米就是喜欢她，还能上哪找到潮吹跟打水枪一样的女孩呢？唯一的问题就是波波鹿是一个高年级的正牌女友，而汤米却在体育场后把人家睡了。体育场后不但是逃课情侣搞些小动作的地方，还是被家长塞进学校的混混们抽烟的聚点，所以汤米才刚看到波波鹿喷出的第一股水，就已经被按在地上打了。如果汤米带波波鹿去了顶层的女厕所，那他还能在学校里多呆上两三天，这下他直接被轰出了校门。  
但波波鹿也被轰出来了，所以也不是特别亏，好歹在大街上溜达的时候还能有个伴。  
也是波波鹿先发现的尼基，“你看那个人，是出来卖的吧。”汤米顺着看到一个黑乎乎的一个人影，长头发像是一团炸开的鸟窝，挡在脸前，汤米只能看到他涂了红色口红的薄嘴唇，再往下是黑色的皮衣皮裤，却穿了一双亮红色的高跟长靴，看上去和他的口红一样廉价。“快去和他搭个话。”波波鹿推了一把汤米，汤米却往后错了半步，“街上卖的身上总有毒品，快去，你不想试试吗？”汤米这才又迈步，他和波波鹿都是才辍学的鸡崽，每天无所事事地在街上溜达，到了放学的点再回到家里，编些关于老师和同学的谎话糊弄过家长。他迫切地想要被街上接纳，需要另一个屋檐去关照他还没长大的心。“快去啊。”波波鹿又推了汤米一把，汤米扭了几下肩膀，拉扯着背心直到肩带勒疼了他，这才走了过去。而尼基早就发现这两个小孩站在几步外对他嘀嘀咕咕半天，他装作专心抽烟，其实是竖着耳朵，从头听到尾。所以当男孩走向他的时候，他直接掐掉了烟，把没抽完的半根别到耳朵后面。汤米这才看见对方的脸。他没想到对方也还有着婴儿肥，鼻头也是肉乎乎的，和他意大利人的方下巴不太搭调，像是没长大的孩子穿着爸爸的长外套，汤米眨眨眼。他藏在头发下的脸脏兮兮的，化妆品和污渍都有，但他的五官很清秀，绿色的眼睛和已经晕开了的下眼线让他看起来像是一只流浪猫。但没等汤米再多看一眼，他就又放下了头发。“你跟着我过来，但她不行。”他抢在汤米开口前说道，然后走进了屋里。汤米赶紧回头看了一眼波波鹿，而波波鹿只是叉着腰瞪他。女人，汤米摇摇头。  
汤米探头探脑地看进屋里，只有一个灯泡挂在天花板上，灯泡的外面用黑色的油漆涂了薄薄的一层，刺眼的白炽光从油漆漏掉的一个细缝中透出来，所有的窗户都关着，百叶窗隔开了大部分的阳光，大门关上后，房子里黑蒙蒙的，汤米过了几秒才适应，他的眼睛酸酸地开始流眼泪，他赶忙用手背蹭掉。屋里的烟味不只是香烟，还有大麻和烧了锅底才有的糊味。屋子很空，一个破旧的沙发横在客厅的正中间，沙发上有一个破洞，露出来里面黄色的海绵，海绵的几个角被火燎过，皱巴巴地向里缩着。沙发正对这一个电视，中间有一个歪了腿的茶几，茶几上净是塑封袋，汤米能看到最上面的几个袋子里还有没碾开的粉和或黄或粉的药片。  
汤米听到一声响指，绿眼睛的男人正招呼他过去。汤米这才意识到这屋子里还有其他人。那人靠着墙角坐在地上，绿眼睛的用脚背踹了踹那人的胳膊，那人才抬起头。“尼基。”所以他叫尼基。“嗨！”汤米蹲在了那人对面，那人对他仰了下下巴，算是打过招呼，汤米抬起头看向尼基，“我叫汤米。”他俩就这么认识了彼此。  
墙角的那人叫做伊兹，汤米后来才知道他是个二道贩子，除了毒品以外，偶尔还卖些他自己编的首饰，“还有粉吗？”尼基也蹲了下来。伊兹朝着茶几的方向摆摆手，“不是那些骗人的玩意，你还有纯的吗？”伊兹听到后坐直了身子，汤米感到对方的视线从他的脑袋顶看到脚后跟，他不自在地左右晃了晃，“你给自己捡了条小狗？”汤米知道他是在说自己，却不知道他这么说是为什么。  
他很快就明白了。  
尼基锤了下伊兹的肩膀，“闭上你那张臭嘴。粉。”他把手伸进了伊兹的裤兜，伊兹砸了下舌头，扇过尼基的手腕，抬起屁股，从屁兜里拽出来一个被压瘪了的塑料袋，塑料袋里面有四五个小塑封袋，他拿出一个扔给尼基。尼基接过揣进皮衣的内兜，拽着汤米的胳膊就站了起来，“这下咱俩算是扯皮了。”伊兹对着尼基的屁股说，“放屁，我帮你拉皮条，你就给我一袋粉？”尼基头都没转，他抓着汤米的胳膊，把他塞进唯一的一间卧室，汤米听到伊兹在后面骂他俩的娘。  
卧室更暗，没有灯，只有一个双人床。尼基把汤米推到床上，但床上还有两个人，女的已经被吓得跑出了卧室，另一个人跟着下了床，“干他妈的什么呢，尼基！”汤米觉得这人的声音有些耳熟，但一下想不起来，“他妈的是我的床，赶紧滚蛋。关门！”就着外屋的灯，汤米看到那人一头漂得近乎发白的金发。门被甩在了门框上。  
汤米不知道尼基是要怎样，但他见过体育场后面一个新生骑在他们体育老师的身上。他紧张地坐在床头，抱着自己的膝盖。尼基却好像忘了他这个人一样，他把皮衣扔在了门口，然后坐在床边，正对着窗台。汤米从侧面看着他隔着塑封袋用一个像是小锤子一样的东西碾过袋子里的粉，然后他把那小东西直接扔在了地上，舔了舔手指，碾开了袋子。他把里面碾碎了的细粉直接倒在了窗台上，用袋子把他们堆成了一长排。汤米舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他应该把那些吸进鼻子里，他还是知道这个的。床在尼基起身的时候往上弹了弹，汤米跟着爬到了床边。尼基从窗台上捏起来一根吸管递给了汤米，汤米接过去，却不知道要怎么办。他看看吸管，又看看尼基，听到尼基笑了一声，然后感到他跪在了自己的身后，膝盖夹在他的屁股两侧。尼基按着汤米的后背，压着汤米弯下腰，凑近窗台，握住汤米的手腕，让他把吸管的一端插进鼻孔里，然后掐着他的后脖子，让他更深地低下头。吸管靠近白粉的一端，汤米会意地吸气，尼基带着他的手腕，缓慢地顺着粉的方向移动。白粉从汤米的鼻子呛进他的嗓子，还剩下一半的粉，尼基松开了汤米的脖子，汤米立刻捂住他的鼻子和嘴，他控制不住地咳嗽起来，又害怕吹散了剩下的一半粉，他的鼻腔里火辣辣的，呛得眼泪又留了出来。尼基在他身后笑得床垫直颤。他把汤米推倒在床上，汤米只觉得在他倒下的几秒里，时间被拉长，尼基吸粉的声音跟着一起扭曲变了形，直到另一人也倒了他身上，压住他的胳膊。  
汤米过了一阵才意识到尼基正在亲他，他浑身都麻酥酥的，尼基的舌头在他的嘴里舔弄，从他的身体里逗出更多呻吟，他还想看到尼基的眼睛，就抬起手揽过尼基的头发，搂住他的脖子。卧室里太暗了，他什么都看不到，但在可卡因里，他什么都看见了。像是一只躲在黑暗中的猫，只能看见眼睛，他朝着那双缩小的细长瞳孔走过去。尼基咬了一口汤米的嘴唇，汤米一下回过神。他扭动着岔开腿，让尼基更紧地贴向自己，这才发现他俩都没再穿着衣服了，而他想不起到底是谁先脱下了谁的。  
“感觉怎么样？”尼基含着汤米的耳垂说。汤米不知道他是在问白粉还是他的勃起，“嗯，”他舔了舔嘴唇，还想要什么伸进他的嘴里，“好像我飘在火山口。”他说道，这是实话，卧室没开窗户也没开门，汤米闷出一身汗，黏在他俩之间。尼基听到汤米的话，撑起身子，没了紧贴的皮肤，汤米打了个冷颤，像是被人扔进了冷水里，他抬起腿，盘上尼基的腰，想要把他拉回来。但尼基不管他，正在床头的枕头下翻着什么。“会感觉好点的。”尼基回到了汤米的身上。他掐住汤米的下巴，汤米顺从地张开嘴，尼基把手指伸了进去，汤米舔到他指尖的一个药片，他不知道是什么，但已经吃了下去。一下子，黑暗的卧室里充满了各种颜色，汤米抬起手想要抓起一把，只碰到了尼基的脸。尼基扭过头叼住了他的手指，汤米吃痛地往后缩，尼基笑着托起他的脖子。汤米的呼吸突然困难，他想要拽开勒在他脖子上的项圈，尼基一把抓过他的手腕，把他的两只手分别按在了脑袋两侧。他俩赤裸的鸡巴碰在了一起，汤米发出一连串粘连的呻吟，尼基像是在操他，前后晃动着胯，他们互相摩擦。  
汤米看到所有的颜色都被搅在一起，相互纠缠。尼基放开汤米，双手一起按住了他的项圈，汤米上不来气，他抓住尼基的手腕，但没有把尼基拉开，而是在尼基更快地摩擦他俩时，像是一个溺水的人死死搂着他的救生衣，他压着尼基，要他更加用力地压迫他的喉咙。他不再是悬在半空中，而是被困在了石头上，尼基压得越紧，他便越安全。高潮是所有的颜色一起炸开，而他粗重地呼吸，重新回到黑暗中。


	6. Chapter 6

被打开的过程像是被注射慢性毒品，而汤米脖子上的项圈是唯一的真实。尼基挂了一个小铃铛在项圈上，当汤米扭动着渴求时，铃铛便发出一串清脆的响声，狗在拍打他的尾巴。  
一根手指插进屁股里的感觉很奇怪，是逆着毛发撸过动物的毛发，汤米往床头蹭着躲，但尼基按住了他的肩膀，又咬下他的肩膀，汤米更紧地绷住了身子，裹住尼基食指的屁股颤抖着加得更紧。尼基不管他，兀自塞进了另一根。汤米在他用力撑开自己的时候疼得抓住了尼基的后背，指甲留下几道鲜红的痕迹，尼基啧的咂了下舌头，但还是并拢了手指。汤米知道是自己做得不够好，他把脸藏进了尼基的头发里，“对不起”，他说道，铃铛硌在他俩之间，发出的响声闷在了肉体下。尼基拍了拍汤米的脑袋，凑过去含住了汤米的耳垂，轻轻地用牙齿磨过那块柔嫩的肉，不同于他在汤米的肩头留下牙印时的狠劲，像是一位母亲在安慰她哭了的孩子，但其实是想要强奸母兽的独狼突然软了心。他搞得汤米软了骨头，尼基试了试，又往里塞进一个指节。  
汤米在尼基不轻不重地摸过肠壁时突然挺起了腰，他像是被尼基拎着脊椎抽出其中的神经，他的两只脚交错着扭在一起，脚趾蜷缩得要抠进脚心。铃铛哗啦哗啦地响个不停。“感觉很好，是不是？”尼基找到了汤米的嘴唇，叼着他的下唇说，“你做得很好。”铃铛响得更细碎了。尼基变着花样折磨那丛神经，而汤米的反应好极了。当尼基顺着肠道前后揉搓的时候，汤米会加紧他的屁股，挺着腰往下送，而当尼基转着圈按下汤米的肠道，汤米会跟着放下他的屁股，紧紧闭上眼睛，不住地摇头，好像他受不了更多了，但尼基知道他还想要更多，所以他给了汤米更多。“看，你又硬了。”汤米听到后瞪大了眼睛，他用胳膊撑起自己，看到他的鸡巴挺立在两腿之间。他红了脸，并着大腿想要挡住他羞人的反应，尼基不许。他分开汤米，在汤米屁股的两根手指又揉了一把，汤米的脑袋狠狠砸进床垫里，浑身被电了一样，铃铛的声音一直没停下。  
温热的口腔包住了汤米，尼基的嘴唇裹住汤米的龟头，湿滑的舌头舔走了汤米流出的前液，尼基吸着腮帮子把它们都咽了下去，汤米觉得他的神智跟着一起滑进了尼基的喉咙，他控制不住自己，直往尼基的嘴里送，而尼基坏心地在汤米的屁股里弯起手指，指甲划过汤米的肠道，刮下的粘膜填满了他的指甲缝。他张开喉咙，让汤米能在他嘴里面进出，一丁点牙齿带出更多的呻吟，直到尼基的指甲划过汤米的神经，可怜的汤米发出的叫声像是濒死的猫。肠液顺着尼基的手指流出去，弄脏了尼基的手腕，又被尼基送进了汤米的屁股里，太多了，汤米连摇头的力气都没有，而尼基这个时候刻意地呻吟，他的嗓子挤着汤米的鸡巴颤抖，低沉的声音变相操弄着汤米的耳朵，他伸手下去，在自己的两腿之间抓住了尼基的头发，尼基玩弄他屁股的速度加快了很多，再多一点，再用力一些。尼基都照办了，汤米的卵蛋发紧，再多一点点摩擦，他就可以射进尼基的嘴里。  
但尼基把他吐了出去，也抽出了手指，汤米的屁股一下合不上，他岔着腿，中间的褶皱松松地敞开着，像是正在展示自己好招揽生意的女人。“尼基……”汤米不明白，他觉得他正在高潮，但是他没有，只有发麻的皮肤，没有任何快感。尼基拉过汤米的项圈，汤米被他拉了起来，“尼基，我喘不上气……”汤米扒着尼基的胳膊，尼基却不理他，只是把他往床边带，直到尼基站在床下，汤米跪在床边，就在尼基身前。汤米的手撑在两腿之间，抬着头看向尼基，尼基挑着嘴角笑起来，汤米不知道为什么，但他抬起屁股，想要亲尼基，尼基却把他压回了刚才的姿势，拨了一下汤米喉咙前的铃铛。尼基托着汤米的下巴，汤米还觉得浑身都发麻，他的鸡巴硬得发疼。“听着，在我这有几条规矩。”尼基的语气平静得好像刚才没有在操弄另一具肉体，汤米往前挺起屁股，他蹭上自己的胳膊，远远不够，但这好歹是点刺激，他又多蹭了两下。尼基一巴掌扇过汤米，汤米吓得不敢动了。汤米浑身都热得发烫，发了烧一样，他觉不出这一巴掌有多疼，但从没人扇过他。“我不喜欢打人，但第一条规矩，做我同意你做的，包括射，听懂了吗？”汤米一下缓不过神，但他的鸡巴不再那么硬了。他点点头，脑子却还没理解他到底同意了什么。尼基弯下身子亲了亲汤米的脸颊，正是他扇过的那边，汤米哼哼着凑近尼基，尼基把手伸下去撸了汤米几下，汤米的呻吟是在求着尼基让他高潮，尼基却装作没听见。“第二条规矩，跪着的时候眼睛只能向下看，除非我要你抬头。”尼基捧着汤米的脸颊，让他低下头，汤米这次顺从地垂下了眼睛，他不想再被扇了。尼基满意地哼了一声，然后站直了身子。这下，汤米眼前的只有尼基的大腿和中间勃起的鸡巴。汤米的口水积在他的舌根，他从没舔过其他男人，但刚才尼基温暖的嘴比女人的好太多，他想知道自己是不是也一样得好。他想要凑过去，但还没真的起身，就听见尼基咳了一声，他更深地低下头，尼基拍了拍汤米的头顶，汤米这才敢吐出一下噎住的呼吸。“最后一条，做错了才有惩罚。”尼基推了推汤米的肩膀，让他往后躺在了床上，“你能为我做到吗？”他看进汤米的眼睛，贴上他的勃起。尼基慢悠悠地蹭他，汤米头晕脑胀的，他胡乱地点头，只顾把尼基抓过来。尼基又把手指伸进了他的屁股里，不再戏弄他，直接揉搓着汤米的神经。汤米觉得自己都要化了，只剩下屁股和鸡巴。“撸给我看。”尼基贴着汤米说，汤米立刻握住了他俩，尼基比他还烫，前液流进汤米的手掌里。  
“尼基！”有人不住地拍门，“是分来的油水，快滚出来！”  
“操。”尼基翻身下了床，汤米不知道都怎么了，他只想要射出来，但尼基开开门就出去了，裤子都没穿上。  
“老天，尼基，我对你的鸡巴没兴趣，起码穿上件衣服。”门外的人说道，现在汤米听出来这是早先轰出去的金毛。“这是你的那份。听着，尼基，还有一件事，看见一个瘦高的男孩没？棕头发，留到了肩膀。”  
“看到我的鸡巴了吗？快滚。”汤米却出了一身冷汗，他知道这说的是他，尼基当然也清楚。  
“但他爸妈满街找他，说一晚上没回家，到学校才知道好几天没去上学了。”  
“别跟这装大尾巴狼，所有街上的都是这么跑出来的。”汤米现在不再想要高潮了，汗在他身上凉了下去，床单上满是体液，恶心地黏在汤米的身上，汤米下了床，他站在床边，捡起他的背心拿在手里，铃铛发出一连串响亮的声音，他赶紧捂住。  
“嗨，我不是要和你吵的。但你捡回来的那个男孩？”  
“不是他，赶快滚。”  
尼基再走进卧室的时候明显和之前不一样，汤米站在床边不敢动，如果说之前的尼基是在玩弄小耗子，现在的他更像是要咬断耗子的喉咙撒气，汤米不想成为那个耗子。“我说你可以走了吗？”汤米在尼基走过来的时候连连后退，直到他的后背靠在了墙角。“但我爸妈……”汤米还没说完，尼基就捂住了他的嘴，“你现在带着我的项圈。”尼基说着又拨了一下上面的铃铛，“不是你爸妈的。”尼基贴上来的身体压得汤米很不舒服，脊椎硌在墙上，又硬又凉。但尼基的掌心还和之前一样温热，他没有握住汤米已经软下的家伙，而是顺着他的大腿，找向刚被打开的入口。他把拇指塞了一点又拿出来，不断地试探，而汤米的屁股只是不断地包容他，汤米咽下一口口水。“去趴到床上。”尼基这才放开他。  
汤米第一次被撑大又填满，而尼基不等他适应就用力地顶他，早先被玩弄得敏感又红肿的突起被尼基不断碾过，汤米就要死掉了。枕套被他攥在手心里，口水打湿了一片床单，尼基掐着他的腰，要他撅起屁股，又把他撞得往前冲。一切都太快了，汤米再没有更多的细胞思考，只有尼基在他的屁股里进出。床板在他俩的身下吱吱扭扭得好像要散了架，而汤米什么都听不见，他不住地耳鸣，眼睛也看不清东西，眼泪混着鼻涕、口水留了一脸。他不知道自己是什么时候又硬了起来，又是什么时候射了自己一腿，他只感觉尼基射进他肠道里的精液在他拔出去之后，顺着他的褶皱往外流。没了尼基从后面撑住他，汤米瘫在了床上。尼基用汤米的背心擦过自己和汤米，棉布蹭过汤米敏感的屁股，汤米几乎弹了起来，逗得尼基笑着把他搂进怀里，汤米的后背贴着尼基的前胸。尼基揽着他的腰，掌心贴着他的小腹，揉着他的肚子，汤米打了个嗝。“我没记得我同意你射了。”尼基说着把汤米的头发别到他的耳朵后面，汤米在尼基手下立刻僵住了身子，“没事的。”尼基亲了亲汤米的耳朵尖，“这次没事的，但你得和我呆在一起，好吗？”汤米真的太累了，好像每一根骨头都被拆开了又重新安回去。他扭过身子，尼基伸出舌头舔了下他的鼻尖。汤米不记得他同意了，但他也没有离开。


	7. Chapter 7

汤米在汽车旅馆开了间房，还是当初他住过的那家，老板娘盯着汤米看了很久，汤米以为她要开始说些“当初……”的话，但她只是摇了摇头，扔给了汤米钥匙。汽车旅馆都是一个样，一个小客厅里有一个空空的冰箱和只有几个台的电视，一间伸不开胳膊的厕所，卧室里除了双人床还会再有一个电视，但也就那么几个台，发黄的墙纸接上更黄的地毯。汤米躺在床上，久久睡不着。帕梅拉会知道他回到了日落大道，因为汤米还是刷着她妈的信用卡，不知道那个婊子会怎么想，但操她的吧，她没胆过来找他。汤米在床上翻了个身，他一个人从来睡不着，他不是那种可以单独呆着的人，他也没想到他回到了日落大道竟是一个人睡汽车旅馆。从窗户吹进来的风满是灰尘的脏味，汤米踩下他的短裤，走进窄小的厕所。  
但冲掉汗渍没有汤米觉得更加干净，反倒是他们做过的肮脏勾当顺着凉水一起打湿了他的头发，他仰起头，水冲进他的嘴里，他喝下了一些，吐出去剩下的，扭上了水龙头。他忘记带干毛巾和干净的衣服，就干脆光着身子走了出去。他这时候才听见外面的动静。  
汤米也没费心从包里拿内裤和其他衣服，一屁股坐在了沙发上，沙发的麻布硌得发痒，他叼上一根烟，却想起来打火机还在脱下的裤兜里。门外的人还在吱吱扭扭地捯饬他的门锁，那是尼基，他一直不太会撬锁。汤米听见尼基试着掰了一下门把手，里面的把手跟着一起歪了一下，锁还没开。汤米笑了一声，起身去拿他的打火机。卧室的电视开着，却没有信号，在同一个频率上不断发出呲呲的声音，蓝色的光直直地打在汤米身上。汤米听见门锁发出咔哒一声才往外走，门不像是被人推开的，更像是被风吹开的，尼基还半跪在地上，汤米就站在他跟前，垂着眼睛看他。  
他们在墓地分了手，尼基也没说他要去哪儿，自顾自地走了，汤米不想再坐米克的车，摆摆手去了汽车旅店，文思压根就没跟着他们出来。看尼基现在的样子，他这几个小时倒是惹了不少事。尼基没再穿着他的夹克，里面的T恤被拉扯地松松垮垮地挂在肩上。他挂了彩，不只是早先被文思打的，明显后来的比文思下手重多了。他的额头肿了一个包，另一边脸上被划了两道口子，从额头跨过眉毛到脸颊上，血都已经干在了伤口周围，他的脖子上还有两三个手印和一条横过喉咙的印子，都已经肿了起来。尼基站起来了汤米才看见他身上还有更多的淤青，是被人用脚狠狠踹了几下。汤米撇撇嘴，让尼基走进屋子，尼基一屁股坐在了沙发上。汤米想就把他扔在沙发上得了，但尼基抬腿踩上茶几的时候扯到了上半身，他“嘶”得倒吸了一口气。汤米咬住了自己的腮帮子，他摇摇头，不去看尼基，但还是把他的打火机和烟盒一起扔给了他，从厕所抓过一块打湿了的大毛巾围在胯上，走出了房间。  
他在前台找到了老板娘，老板娘隔着杂志歪着眼睛瞟了一眼汤米，汤米朝着她咧嘴笑起来，老板娘这才放下杂志。“嗯……有酒精和纱布吗？”老板娘顺着他的胳膊看过他赤裸的身板，汤米还是咧嘴笑着。老板娘坐在柜台后弯下腰，从柜子里抓出来一个急救包，推给汤米。汤米没急着拿，而是把一直攥在手心里的一张一百钞票压在了急救包底下，露出一半在老板娘眼皮子底下，老板娘朝着他挑起眉毛，“如果有一个个头跟我差不多，有络腮胡的男的过来找我……”汤米推着急救包，把钞票往老板娘跟前推了推。老板娘又瞟了一眼汤米，“嗯”了一声抽走了钞票。汤米这才拿着急救包回屋去。  
等汤米回屋的时候，尼基已经在沙发上睡着了，他蜷着腿，枕着双人沙发一边的扶手，脚踩着另一边的。尼基睡着了总是像个孩子，半张着嘴，嘟着下唇。汤米把急救包扔在了茶几上，尼基睡着却还是被吓了一跳，他皱着眉打了个颤，往沙发里缩了缩。汤米坐在了地上，撕开酒精棉球的袋子，两根手指捏着酒精棉球，直接按在了尼基的眉毛上。尼基抽搐了一下才在沙发上弹起来，“操你妈！”他骂骂咧咧地揉揉眼睛，但棉球钩住了结在他眉毛上的血块，就算尼基的手背来回地蹭，棉球还黏在尼基的眉梢上，汤米止不住地笑起来。尼基伸手去抓棉球，却挤出了更多的酒精，顺着他的伤口留到脸蛋上，疼得尼基直呲牙，汤米笑得更开心了。棉球带下了干掉的血，本来被堵住的组织液就顺着酒精滑下的轨迹往下流，尼基也不去管，把棉球扔向汤米的脸，汤米歪着头躲掉了，尼基就从沙发上蹦下去，推着汤米的肩膀作势要打他，汤米笑得肚子疼，根本承不住尼基的重量，两个人一起歪着倒在了地上。汤米推着尼基，要他从自己身上下去，尼基就一手抓着汤米的肩膀，另一只手去挠汤米的腰。汤米躲也躲不开，笑都岔了气。他放开尼基，双手举过头顶求饶，尼基哼了一声，又挠了他两下。汤米不乐意继续，抓着尼基的屁股，把两个人翻了个个，他骑在尼基的肚子上，伸直胳膊压着尼基的前胸。之前的棉球早不知道被两个人闹到哪里去了，汤米又拿过一个新的，尼基在他的身子底下扭着要起身，汤米故意按住他的淤青，他闷哼了一声，终于老实下来。  
“你这都怎么弄的？弗雷德？”弗雷德就是汤米之前说的有络腮胡的高个男人。他是塞尔维亚·罗纳的手下，管着日落大道这片。说是塞尔维亚的打手，却一直对尼基他们很纵容，睁一只眼闭一只眼，但如果罗纳说要教训尼基一顿，那他肯定是下手最重的那个。  
尼基摇摇头，他俩坐回到了沙发上，尼基盘着腿，往后躲着汤米手里的酒精棉球，汤米直接抓住了他的头发，把他的脑袋按过来。“但肯定是罗纳那个婊子，我去找了伊兹。”  
“他打的你？”汤米用指甲挑出来断在尼基伤口里的头发。这肯定不是伊兹下的手，伊兹一直是他们这边的。而且再说了，如果伊兹还在这片混，那才见了鬼。他们跑了之后，罗纳干的第一件事肯定是清理门户，就算没几个人站在他们这边，伊兹也得是第一个被扔出去的。  
“不是，他跑了，但毒窝还在。”汤米点点头，所以是尼基想去搞点货，直接被打了出来。他撇撇嘴，他刚才笑得肋骨现在还有些疼，但那唐突的快乐一下就没影了。尼基明显也是这样，他低着头任由汤米摆弄他，给他擦干净了脸上蹭的泥土和墙灰，清理好伤口，贴上了一块纱布。这些没用几分钟，但汤米又出了一身汗，尼基身上也臭烘烘地往外散着热气。  
他俩之间总是脏兮兮的，不只是“你是我的狗“的性，而是所有的一切，还不如大马路，每天早上和下午还有保洁挥着宽大的扫把扫过，而是那些被遗忘的街道，充满了腐烂的臭味，成堆的垃圾中生了蛆，吸引来更多的苍蝇。汤米在一周之后才回家，这一周里他染黑了头发，用发胶把它们抓得张牙舞爪的，穿着从妓女衣柜里偷出来的紧身裤，带着尼基的项圈。他不知道怎么面对爸妈，特地挑了一个工作日回去，却没想着刚推开门就看见坐在餐桌前的爸爸。汤米的爸爸是退伍的老兵，总是穿着军队的裤子。“我不是花钱当你出去当一个基佬的。”就这么一句话，汤米就全部成了尼基的，爸妈再也不会要他了。汤米从不说那个下午，毕竟也没什么可说的，他推门进去，他摔上门又走了，尼基却好像全都猜到了，他让汤米吃下一片迷幻剂，那些色彩又回到了黑暗的卧室。  
“我想要标记你。”尼基对回到他身边的汤米说。汤米想问他难道项圈还不够吗？但他正飘在迷幻剂的火山口，他只是点点头。  
尼基第一次就用的皮带，汤米靠在墙头看着着尼基甩了一下皮带，皮带在半空中卷成了一圈，打在皮带前段发出“啪”的一生，汤米口干舌燥的，分不出到底是在期待还是害怕。更多的是期待吧，他想，他需要这个，毕竟连他爸爸都不要他这个儿子了。第一下没有他想的那么疼，反倒是热乎乎的。他趴在枕头上，皮手铐拴住了他的手腕，分别被绑在了床头。他还穿着上衣，紧身裤也只是脱到了大腿，勒在大腿根，把他的屁股挤在外面。汤米等着第二下，但尼基在他身后没有一点动静，汤米拽着手铐抬起身子，扭过头想要看他一眼，第二下突然打在了他的屁股上。他没准备好，吓得一激灵。“别动。”汤米赶快趴回到枕头上。尼基等到汤米完全得放松才抽下第三下，它打在前面两下的红肿上，汤米的屁股一下夹得耸起来，肌肉在下面颤抖着跳动。“还有两下。”尼基的声音在汤米听来像是隔着一层水，第四下和第五下落得很疾，汤米已经没有再多清晰的感觉了，只是更加得热，热得肉发紧，让疼痛更加瘙痒。汤米花了很久才再次放松，结束了，他完全是尼基的了。但“啪”的一声，汤米眨巴了几下眼睛才意识到皮带又抽了他一下，眼泪一下就留了下去，他哭得停不下来， 一抽一抽地。尼基把他搂紧怀里。汤米抓着他的腰，额头顶在尼基的肩头，耸着肩膀，哭得嗓子疼。皮带还绕在尼基的手腕上，冰凉的皮带扣在尼基反复扶过他后背的时候，一下下划过汤米的后背，冰冰凉。


	8. Chapter 8

尼基在沙发上又睡着了，汤米却没有回到卧室躺下。他还是抱着膝盖坐在地上，肩旁靠着茶几。尼基睡着了还不老实，他蜷缩着腿，一只手垫在脖子下面，另一只手夹在大腿之间，他不停地想要翻身，却哪次都没真的翻过去，盖在身上的夹克耷拉在了地上，他闭着眼睛，直往还挂在肩膀上的皮衣里缩。汤米叹了口气，凑过去把衣服从地上捡起来，重新给他掖好，一低头，瞟见了他翻在外面的手臂。除了在巷子里的那一眼，汤米一直刻意不去瞧它，但现在尼基正睡着，屋里只剩下他一个人，他忍不住伸过手，轻轻地摸过一个个针眼，很多都已经愈合了，摸不出来什么，只剩下少数几个还有着小小的突起，他抬起食指，看到下面一个小小的黑点，是没扎好的针头留下的硬痂。他们之前也用针头，但从没碰过海洛因。汤米舔了舔自己的牙齿，他的舌根发苦。  
汤米小心地把尼基夹在大腿之间的胳膊拉了出来，尼基嘟囔着想要回到刚才舒服的姿势，汤米赶紧用另一只手摸了摸尼基的头发，尼基向后靠在了他的掌心里，不再动了。汤米勉强挤着尼基的肩膀坐在了沙发的边上，尼基夹在沙发靠背和汤米中间，原本枕在脖子下的胳膊伸出去虚虚地揽着汤米的屁股，另一只手放在汤米伸直的大腿上。汤米等到尼基的呼吸再次平缓下去，才稍稍用力地掰过尼基的胳膊，露出藏在里面的一道手掌长的伤疤。增生的肉在平滑的皮肤上丑陋地突起，歪歪扭扭的，从大臂的下方一直到手肘的内侧。色素沉淀在伤口周围，显得突起的部分更加苍白，这里倒是没有什么针头留下的淤青。汤米只知道这一道是被刀划伤的，文思说是尼基他妈干的，米克却说是尼基自己划的，而尼基既没有否认，也从没承认任何一个说法，汤米没想过开口问他，却经常趁着尼基睡着了，一遍遍地摸过。尼基突然抓住了汤米的手腕，汤米以为他吵醒了尼基， “别。”他听到尼基小声说，汤米已经从沙发上站了起来，但尼基更紧地抓住了汤米的手腕，汤米不得不跪在了地上。尼基整张脸都皱在了一起，“宝贝，别，别走。”他说话的声音越来越小，两只手一起把汤米的胳膊搂进了怀里。汤米缓慢地吐出一口气，这不是在喊他，他知道，这是尼基在喊他的妈妈。  
汤米从来搞不懂尼基和他妈妈的关系，尼基总是梦见他妈妈，梦话里喊他妈妈宝贝。汤米第一次听到的时候直接把尼基推了起来，尼基揉着眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说那个老逼在他梦里都不放过他。这说的也是他妈。说实话，汤米搞不懂尼基跟所有人的关系，他一直猜弗雷德或许操过尼基，不然为什么他总是随着他们在他的地盘上胡闹呢？  
但汤米从来没真的认识过弗雷德，他只是远远的跟那个男人打过一个照面，刚看清他长什么样就被米克拉着跑走了。弗雷德长得很硬气，原本是部队的特种兵，退伍后被罗纳早早收到了手下。  
“被尼基睡过一次不代表你就加入我们了。”最早跟汤米说这话的是文思，文思跟汤米之前在一个学校，现在睡在尼基的沙发上，之前两次打断汤米和尼基的就是这个矮个子的金毛，但其实文思比汤米高一个年级，还时不时去学校里露个脸，他是那里的红人，所有女孩都想跟他亲热一番，而他来者不拒。“所以我要干什么！”汤米坐在合租房的沙发上，屁股陷进了沙发布料的破洞里。沙发里的海绵都被压瘪了，不锈钢的支架硌在汤米的掌心下，他撑在上面，使点劲把自己悠起来又荡下去，好像是在用自己的胳膊和那破沙发搭起一个秋千。“唐纳。”文思说着挑了挑眉毛，文思长了张娃娃脸，瞪大眼睛的时候像是一只戴了假发的吉娃娃。“星木俱乐部旁边的那家快餐店？我知道那儿！”汤米这次松开手，顺着他往回荡的劲儿，往后蹿到了沙发靠背上，脚踩在沙发的破洞里，他伸长脖子，越过文思的脑袋，看见尼基从卧室里走出来，尼基的头发被他睡得歪倒在一边。他刚喷完发胶，现在正伸手过去把它们抓开。文思皱了皱鼻子，更像一只吉娃娃了，汤米笑得差点从沙发上翻下去。尼基瞪了他俩一眼，他还没完全睡醒。  
“小孩，你还没懂。”汤米也皱了皱鼻子，被一个比自己矮一头多的娃娃脸喊小孩实在是别扭，“我们不只是一群逃课的小屁孩。”尼基听见笑了一声，绕过文思也坐在了沙发上，而文思叉着腰站在他俩对面，像是教训小孩的保姆，一小时也不用给几块钱的那种。汤米抬起腿碰了碰尼基的肩膀，尼基抓住汤米的膝盖把人从靠背上拉了下去，他手上还沾着发胶，黏起了汤米的紧身裤，汤米和他一起发出被恶心到了的呕吐声，尼基不等汤米坐稳就把手插进了汤米的头发里，用他的刘海擦干净手上正黏的发胶。汤米晃晃脑袋，被尼基抓起的一把头发又被甩了下来。  
“听着，傻逼。”尼基忍不住又笑了起来，而汤米装作他前面有一个书桌，他悬空地撑起胳膊，端正地坐直了身子，文思白了他一眼，“伊兹手上的粉都是从罗纳那儿套来的货，伊兹是我们的朋友。”文思对着汤米摊开手，一副等着汤米恍然大悟的样子，但汤米只是摇摇头，“谁是罗纳？”他问，文思这次连白眼都懒得翻了，他夸张地在屋里转了一圈，汤米耸耸肩，看向尼基。“罗纳就是那个婊子。”尼基不知道从哪儿翻出来了一包烂糟糟的大麻，他已经把大麻卷在了烟纸里，说话的时候正要伸出舌头舔过纸边。汤米盯着尼基探出的粉红色舌尖出了神，直到尼基啪的一声打点了烟才回过神来。  
哦！汤米眨眨眼，尼基吐出一口烟雾，顺着汤米的呼吸飘了过去。文思从尼基手里接过烟，他狠狠地吸进一大口，汤米感觉他都要跟着那一口气踮起脚了，但文思没有立刻把大麻递给汤米，他含着刚吸进的一口，又抽上一小口。  
好莱坞最不一样的一点就是它的头儿是个女的，塞尔维亚·罗纳，她原本想在大银幕上抛头露面，到头来却在经纪人、导演、制片之间做起了皮条客的生意，由此发了家。一个女老鸨成了当地混混的头儿，这放在哪里都让人瞧不起，尼基觉得他们当然可以独立门户，抢过罗纳的生意。说到底，那是个婊子而已。  
汤米叹了口气，尼基把他越搂越紧，他不得不歪着肩膀坐在地上，顺着尼基的劲儿抬高了胳膊，但很快他的胳膊和肩膀都麻了起来，他试了试想要抽回他的胳膊，尼基却哼哼着转过了身去，汤米又被他拉了起来。  
汤米现在回想他十年前，只觉得他们真的就都是不去上学的小屁孩。认识的关系一个巴掌就能数完，他们连弗雷德都收买不来，就觉得自己可以当个山大王了。但不论是当初还是现在，汤米都想不到一切都代价会那么大。  
“所以我到底要干嘛！”大麻终于轮到了汤米手里，他刚含进一口就把烟递回到尼基手上，然后赶紧张大嘴，一个烟圈贴着他的嘴唇飘了出来，他堵住一边鼻孔，伸长脖子去追那个烟圈，又把它吸了进去。“去唐纳店里把这周的油水收过来。”文思一边说着一边向尼基要大麻，尼基没搭理他，又把烟传回给了汤米。  
“为什么咱们他妈的还在做这个逼事？”汤米被吓得一哆嗦，他完全忘了米克也在这个屋子里。“什么为什么？”尼基贴着汤米坐直了身子，“从弗莱德手里抢唐纳的那份保护费，那甚至没几个钱。”米克给自己在茶几上扒拉开了一块地方坐下，米克刚开始说话，文思就不吱声了。“表明立场。”汤米余光看见尼基说完撇了撇嘴。“表明个屁的立场，文思是睡了人家服务员，人家才给他每周偷钱。”汤米掐着大麻不知道该给谁，尼基只是瞪米克，文思叉着腰站在电视跟前，也不搭理汤米，而米克耸着肩膀坐在茶几上，活像一个暴躁的黑熊，汤米碰都不想碰他。窗户突然被人从外面连着敲了三下，汤米看文思恨不得一下蹦了起来，去给外面的开开窗户。钻进来的男人看起来比他们大不了几岁，戴着一顶棒球帽，头发卷着小卷，挡在他的大鼻子前。汤米并不认识他，但他一副自来熟的样子，还没站稳脚就拉过文思抱了一下，然后挤着汤米也坐在了沙发上，从汤米手上接过大麻，抽上了一口，传给了文思。  
“听着，大伙，”这人说话带着英国的口音，“老大给我调了班，从下周调到了周末，但周末发工资，我照例在彩虹那儿有趴，人们都会去的，不可能因为我凌晨还要去开个车就推掉，对吧。你们到时候也要去。周末我还是晚班，还有货，不是同一批了，但周末的货更纯，更好了，对吧。所以计划不变，都包在我身上。”汤米一句话都没听懂，“就是过来告诉你一声，我车还停在下面，得赶快开走，不然又查我岗。文尼，再给我抽一口吧。”  
这人说完站起身朝着文思走过去，文思把烟塞进他嘴里。“哦对了，”他转过身，还叼着大麻，烟从他嘴里飘出来，他朝着汤米伸出手，“我是拉泽尔，你是？“汤米下意识地握住了他，“汤米。”他说道。拉泽尔撇着嘴点点头，晃了晃汤米的手，又从窗户爬了出去。汤米一头雾水，他从沙发上蹦起来，跑到窗户边，正看见拉泽尔钻进一辆货车里，货车的车厢上印着一个泰迪熊的卡通脑袋。


	9. Chapter 9

尼基只有睡着了才能当个小孩。汤米用他的指甲一节一节地丈量尼基大臂内侧的伤口。尼基又翻了个身子，脸朝着汤米。他的鼻尖就在汤米的嘴唇跟前，汤米叹了口气，尼基的鼻子皱了皱，整个人却朝着汤米凑了过来。汤米稍稍低下头，他没有亲尼基，只是用鼻头蹭了蹭尼基的，然后就拉远了两人之间的距离。他不敢。  
他不再是之前的狗崽子了，尼基让他往前冲，他不再会头也不抬地往前冲了。他从地毯上捡起来尼基抽剩下的半根烟塞进了嘴里，烟嘴湿湿的，汤米却忍不住又舔了一口，才摸出来打火机点上。  
他曾经问文思他们现在算是在干什么，汤米想不起来他当时是因为什么才问了这个问题，可能只是太饿了。但他记得清楚，文思先是抓了抓后颈的头发，然后摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，最后耸耸肩膀，走开了。没人知道他们到底都在干什么。没钱买粉了、小摸小盗地搞些钱、把钱都用在粉上、嗑嗨了就操……好像也就这么些事情。  
“别动。”尼基说着抬手扇了汤米的大腿一巴掌，汤米一哆嗦，堆在他屁股上的粉又散成了一摊。他枕在自己的胳膊上，鼻子埋进了枕头里。尼基让他不要动，但母狗一样地趴在床上，他只想摇尾巴。尼基在他身后清了清嗓子，他赶紧加紧了大腿，把屁股更高地送出去。“别动。”尼基卡住汤米的胯骨，鼻子凑近汤米的屁股，汤米不自觉地绷紧了屁股，他能感到尼基顺着他的屁股吸粉吸到了他的股缝。他再也忍不住了，左右地扭着屁股。尼基的指甲掐进了汤米大腿的屁股里，他把脸埋进汤米的屁股中间，张开嘴，狠狠地咬下，在汤米的尾椎上留下一圈泛红的牙印。尼基抬起脸，但舌头却没离开汤米的屁股，他扭过脸，仔细地舔过汤米，用舌尖卷走最后一点黏在汤米屁股上的粉。汤米感觉是水蛇在他的皮肤上歪歪扭扭的爬过，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，他需要这条蛇钻进他的身体里去，从他的屁股里面咬他。汤米哼哼着往后伸手，扒开一瓣屁股，尼基却撤开了身子。  
汤米急切地扭过头，他半个身子都倒在了床上，是一条落水狗，爪子扒在木板上苟延残喘，他用肩膀隔着枕头抵在床头，想要往起蹿一蹿，尼基在他身上留下的口水还没干，那条蛇还在慢悠悠地滑过他的屁股。“尼基……”汤米发出的声音像是他要哭了，或许他已经哭了，他已经分不出区别了。尼基却连眼皮都没抬一下，他往后跪在了脚后跟上，手心里拖着毒品撑起来的鸡巴，他俩一起舔了舔嘴唇，尼基用拇指和食指握住了鸡巴的根部，像是往外挤奶一样地撸起来。木板浮在水面上，却因为暗流而狠命地晃动，蛇缠在了狗的后腿上，捆着狗肚子，把它往水里拽，一口脏水呛进狗嘴里。汤米看着尼基打手枪，只觉得自己的鸡巴硬邦邦地往下坠。他哼哼着往床垫上蹭，尼基这才抬起头。“你知道，”狗被彻底拉进了水里，它往外吐出一连串细密的气泡。但尼基终于凑近了汤米，汤米急切地把他的屁股往尼基的大腿之间送，尼基却伸过手掐住了汤米的后颈，把他的脸直接压在了床垫上，枕头挤在了汤米的头顶，床垫硌得汤米的颧骨又痒又疼，“我不喜欢你不听话。”汤米应该害怕，他知道的，但他先软了骨头。  
他呜咽着撅起屁股，整个身子都贴在了床垫上。他像是要被人从正中撅开，尼基却没有一丁点要放开他的意思。汤米的另一只手也伸到了身后，从两边扒开他的屁股。他没再试着扭动，尼基满意地哼了一声。汤米等着尼基裹满了润滑剂的手指头，却没想到直接被鸡巴强硬地撑开了。他先听到了自己沙哑的声音，才意识到是自己疼得喊了起来。更多的肠道被鸡巴撑开，尼基压着汤米脖子的手往前够到了汤米的嘴，他夹住汤米滑溜溜的舌头，口水沿着汤米的嘴角流到了下巴上。尼基扯着汤米的舌头，把那块可怜的软肉抵在了汤米上下牙之间，他合不上嘴，发出了跟多呜呜的喊声。  
汤米的屁股紧紧地裹住了尼基的鸡巴，他却还在不停地往更深的地方顶。汤米只觉得疼，他不敢松开扒着自己的屁股的手，只好用肩膀蹭着床单想要往前爬走，却没有更多的地方让他逃了。尼基握住汤米软掉的鸡巴，却只是为了把逃开的人拉回来，汤米一下吞进了尼基的整根鸡巴，但他没觉得更疼，准确说，他除了麻酥酥的要被撑破的感觉外，其他的什么都感觉不到了。他的舌头干掉了，嘴里却有更多凉掉的口水流回他的嗓子眼。  
尼基不等汤米有更多反应就开始操他，鸡巴干涩地将几褶肠道翻到了外面，尼基用指甲戳那截粉嫩嫩的肉，它像是一条肉虫子，条件反射地往回缩，却只是又贴在了尼基的鸡巴上。汤米已经发不出更多的声音了，他咬破了自己的舌头，血很快就凝在了他的牙齿上，硌着他的牙龈。汤米没有昏过去，却不知道尼基是什么射的。  
汤米的烟很快就抽完了，他没有续上一根，而是碾出烟嘴最前面被烧热了的金属圈，让那玩意在他的手指头上留下一层烟灰。他想不起来那事儿是什么时候发生的了，可能是在拉泽尔死了之后，也可能是之前，最有可能是在文思刚回来的时候。  
哪怕是五天前，他都没想起过那样的尼基。帕米拉要汤米操她，但汤米实在硬不起来的时候，他想起来的都是合租屋里缓慢的性爱，尼基趁他的屁股还张开着，把手指头伸进去揉搓，咬着他的肉垂要他射。但现在，看着尼基睡得像是个无辜的小孩子，他只能想起来当时的麻木，他甚至不记得被强行撑大的酸痛，只有那种正被操却没有任何感觉的麻木。他或许应该走，就把尼基扔在这间汽车旅店里。  
汤米站起来，却没走出门，而是回到了卧室。他往后仰着躺在了床上，床垫发出“噗”的一声。他向两侧伸直胳膊，只觉得又冷又空。  
尼基放开汤米的舌头，但他的舌头已经僵掉了。汤米的嘴还不如他的屁股湿润，好歹屁股里还有尼基的精液。尼基侧身躺在皱皱巴巴的床单上，他拉着汤米的胳膊，要汤米侧躺在他的对面。汤米温顺得像是一个没有生命的玩偶，汤米下意识地弯起腿，搂住自己的膝盖，尼基却凑得更近了一些，他强硬地要汤米伸直腿，把自己塞进汤米的怀里。尼基伸出手，把粘在汤米脸上的头发别在耳后，然后轻轻拍了拍汤米的脸蛋，“我不喜欢事情失去控制。”汤米听到了直往后躲，尼基却揽过他的肩膀，像是妈妈安慰一个吓坏了的孩子，一边发出“嘘嘘”的声音，一边就着心跳拍他。“会好的。”汤米不知道自己当时为什么就相信了。  
“操。”汤米翻身坐了起来，他把烟盒里剩下的几根烟都一股脑地倒在了床上，捡起一根还算完好的，一边往外走，一边把烟塞进嘴里。他一屁股坐回刚才的地方，正对着尼基。地板还有些温热，汤米刷开打火机的声音大得吓人。


	10. Chapter 10

“这活很简单，先别回头看！”尼基拽着汤米的胳膊，他俩背对着唐纳快餐店，站在马路边上，米克在店里，他坐在吧台的尽头，只要了一杯咖啡。“你进去，坐到吧台靠近门的第三个位置上，不要跟服务员点单，而是从后厨的叫来厨子，所有的事情都在后厨，而不是吧台。汤米！”汤米在尼基刚提起后厨的时候就走神了，他饿了。他们醒来都已经是中午了，大麻和美沙酮不能当饭吃，汤米想吃唐纳家的蓝莓煎饼，他已经能在嘴里尝到浸了蓝莓酱的热腾腾、甜滋滋的松软蛋饼，他的肚子连着叫了几声。“汤米！”尼基抬手扇了汤米的后脑勺一巴掌，汤米没站稳，被他打得往前绊了一个趔趄。“干嘛！”他一只手掐住尼基的腰挠他，另一只手按住他的肩膀，不让他跑掉。尼基两只手一起推着汤米，让他离自己远点，但还是笑得缩成了一团。尼基笑起来漂亮得像是个女孩，汤米不敢告诉他。又长又乱的刘海挡住了尼基的绿眼睛，只留下歪歪挑起来的嘴唇，尼基笑着的时候总是只挑起一边的嘴角，露出半颗尖尖的犬牙，却带不出一点凶狠的样子，汤米总想去舔舔，一条小狗蹭蹭另一只的鼻尖，打个招呼。汤米听到尼基说事情都发生在后厨，他却想说所有的都发生在尼基的眼睛上。尼基嗨着的时候，他眼睛看起来像是一个浅绿色的玻璃球，瞳孔是扎进去的针尖，动不得，但那不是现在的尼基，现在的尼基是汤米最喜欢的，他瞪大了他的绿眼睛，看起来是带着奶香味的小猫崽，想要往前扑，又被弹起来的毛线球吓得往后跳。汤米的肚子又叫了一声，他红了脸，放开另一个男孩。  
汤米听到米克放下咖啡杯的动静才意识到他还没坐下就已经点了份蓝莓煎饼。他赶紧坐在了第三个座位上，吧台后的服务生瞧了他一眼，放下手里的小本，回过身敲了敲后厨的大玻璃窗，一个胖厨子从送餐口探了脑袋出来，服务生指指汤米，汤米赶紧转过身子，背靠在吧台上。这根本没有尼基说得那么简单。快餐店里人不多，只有一桌女孩坐在窗户边，然后就是吧台另一头的米克了，汤米也不敢看米克，他从另一边转回身子，脚踩在吧台长桌的隔档上不停地抖，手撑着小高凳的两边，食指和中指不停地敲打着人造革黏屁股的凳面。厨子一看就是个意大利人，像是一条喂得太肥的哈巴狗，脸蛋上的肉直往下坠。汤米抓住了他的凳子，手指头扣到了黏在凳子底下的口香糖，他的口水里都带着胃液的酸味。厨子趴在了他跟前，“弗雷德怎么了？”弗雷德？汤米梗住脖子才没去看米克，“嗯，酷，嗯，”他清了清嗓子，坐直身子，“我是新来的。”胖厨子敲了下桌子，他站起来也没有比他趴着高多少。“弗雷德没说过什么新来的狗崽。”汤米耸了耸肩膀，余光里看见尼基还站在路边，而文思跑来蹲在了尼基身边，俩人正说着什么，“哥们，反正他是让我来了。”他突然来了底气，凑过去也拍了下桌子，米克撇了撇嘴，喝完了最后一口咖啡。那厨子又盯着汤米瞧了一番，汤米觉得自己的底气正一点点从脚底下溜出去，他又抖起腿来，在他就要再张嘴的时候，胖厨子终于点了点头，“煎饼算我送你的。”他说着拍了拍自己的肚子，走回了后厨。好的，这也没那么难，汤米的肩膀松了下去，他趴在了长桌上，托着下巴看向窗外。  
文思站了起来，正抬着头，跟一个壮实的男人说话，尼基却不见了人影。男人浓眉大眼的，留着络腮胡子，像是汤米爸爸战友里还保持了身材的那几个，没什么意思，汤米就盯着文思看，文思看起来不太正常，他背着手站得笔直，像是正在被训话的小学生，那个男人也不知道说了什么，文思这才放松了下来，汤米看着矮个的金毛举起手，像是一手一个，托着两个小西瓜，在他自己的胸前上下比划着，“哥们，我和你说，昨天晚上给我口的妞胸足有这么大。”汤米跟着文思摇晃自己的肩膀，好像是一个喝多了的女人正在用自己的胸往文思脸上蹭，他学着文思有些尖的声音，小声嘟囔着配音。他玩得正乐呵，突然被人抓着胳膊从凳子上拉了下去，“他妈的！”他扭过头才看见动手的是米克，“干什么！”但米克没搭理他，只是抓着他快步走向快餐店的后门。后门上贴着一个“员工通道”的标志，米克直接推开了铁门，汤米的余光里看到后厨的胖子端着他的煎饼正找他，而络腮胡的男人坐在了吧台第三个的位置上。米克推着汤米的后背把他推进了巷子里，尼基正等在外面，他和米克交换了一个眼神，尼基抓过汤米就往巷子深处跑，米克看着他俩拐过了弯，才自己回到了大马路上。  
他俩甚至没有走正门，而是从楼后消防梯旁边的窗户翻进了合租屋。汤米蹲坐在沙发靠背上，他弯着腰，前胸贴在了大腿上，正用脚趾夹着洞里的海绵玩，而尼基不住地绕着茶几转圈，文思回来了一下然后又跑了出去，米克不知道坐在哪个角里抽烟。“这不正常，弗雷德从不下午去收钱。”尼基突然停住了脚，但汤米不知道他这话是对谁说的，他的肚子连着叫了几声，尼基瞪了他一眼，他的肚子又叫了一声。到最后也没吃上蓝莓煎饼，汤米趴在自己的膝盖上想，他抬着眼睛可劲瞧尼基，直到尼基走过来。尼基用手背擦了擦他自己的鼻子，他们手头什么都没有了，粉昨天就吸完了，今天本来应该收到的钱也泡汤了。尼基摸了摸汤米的脑袋，他的手插进汤米的头发里，在汤米的后脖找到了他给他戴上的项圈，他的手指顺着项圈的边缘塞进了革子和汤米的皮肤中间，厚重的皮革一直闷在汤米的脖子上，尼基的指尖都是汤米的汗。“去拉泽尔那个狗屁派对吧，好歹能有点吃的。”米克从角落里站起身，他撑着自己的后腰，老太太一样地往门口走。  
汤米承认他刚出校门，屁事不懂，但就算这样，他也知道只是给玩具公司开卡车送货是不可能有钱搞这种趴的。彩虹是一家脱衣舞餐吧，尼基再一次带着汤米从后门溜了进去，后门通向脱衣舞娘的后台，大家都很匆忙，在梳妆镜前找东西、补眼影或调整衣服，汤米被尼基拉着往前走，他也不看路，只顾来回扭着脑袋看各色女人。一个穿着白色T恤和阔腿牛仔裤的姑娘坐在一群几乎没穿衣服的女人，很是显眼，那个姑娘打远就看到了汤米，她朝着汤米招招手，汤米眨眨眼睛，但还不等他有再多反应，他就被尼基拉了出去。彩虹里放的音乐很吵闹，加重的贝斯和鼓像直接敲在了汤米的耳膜上，他忍不住往前蹦了一步，直接扑在了尼基的后背上，“这也太爽了！”汤米贴着尼基的耳朵喊着。周围都是人，空气中飘着从他们脸上掉下的亮片。“去点个喝的，记在拉泽尔的账上！”但汤米听不清，他只感到尼基贴向他的耳朵，说话的热气喷进他的耳蜗，他打了颤，“记拉泽尔的帐！”尼基又喊了一遍，但汤米还是听不清，他摇摇头，尼基啧地抓过他的手腕，用肩膀撞开跟前的人，挤到了吧台前。他没打算招来酒保，而是撑在长桌上，翘着腿趴在了上去，他探身到吧台里，抓来一瓶接一瓶的酒，直到他找到杰克丹尼。酒吧这时候发现了这个混帐在偷酒，他挥着手里摇酒的不锈钢瓶子跑过来，“操！”汤米赶紧抓着尼基的屁股把他拽下来，两个人猫着腰混进了人群。  
等他们终于找到拉泽尔的卡座时，杰克丹尼已经没了一大半，汤米靠着尼基走得歪歪斜斜，尼基也不嫌热，他的手顺着汤米的腰摸到屁股又摸回到腰。大鼻子的拉泽尔坐在米克和文思的中间，汤米不知道米克是怎么比他俩先到的，米克看见他俩，坐到了半圆形卡座的最边上，给他俩让出地方，尼基一个人站都站不稳，就拽着汤米一起蹭着米克的身子和大腿往里钻，米克不耐烦地推着汤米的屁股把他俩塞了进去。拉泽尔笑着把两杯伏特加推在他俩跟前，而尼基直接把一大瓶杰克丹尼摔在了桌子上。“我可不给你这瓶交钱！”尼基也不知道听清了没有，但他一仰头喝了口杯里的伏特加，然后擦了擦嘴。“那做完了今晚的，这一瓶算什么！”他朝着拉泽尔喊，拉泽尔撇撇嘴，文思在另一边不耐烦地啧了一声。他往上蹭着，贴着桌子站起身，“你要是就来搅兴的，那还是趁早滚蛋！”他说着拉上裤链。汤米这才意识到桌子下面还有人，只看见一个卷头发，小胖脸的姑娘钻了出来，她用自己的胸往文思的胳膊上蹭，拉泽尔探过身，往她的胸罩里塞了一张钞票，姑娘这才扭扭屁股走开了。  
“尼基，今晚上的是好货，我加班给你拉过来，价钱就不是之前说好的了。”拉泽尔点上两根烟，一支递给了尼基，“我其实有另外一个想法。”尼基一下说得很清醒，好像之前醉得走不了直线的不是他一样，但汤米管不得他们都在旁边说些什么，尼基一直放在他大腿上的手钻进了他的裤子里，握住了他的鸡巴，正慢悠悠地撸动。汤米往尼基身边贴了过去，尼基顺势朝着他稍稍歪过身子，让男孩半靠在自己的肩膀上。“这笔直接分你一成，但得等我们的货出去了，才能让你跟着湿湿嘴。”尼基的拇指刻意地用指甲划过汤米敏感的龟头，汤米咬住了他的下唇，整个人抖起来，抬着屁股往尼基的手里送，尼基却松开了他。“拉泽尔，你也说了，这是好货。”尼基的烟要抽完了，拉泽尔又给他续上一根，“文尼，你怎么说。”拉泽尔转过头去问另一边的金毛，文思耸耸肩，“你也不缺一笔急钱。”他比划着他们这个卡座。拉泽尔对着尼基点点头，尼基的手又握上了汤米。汤米发出一声被噎住的动静。“他没事吗？”拉泽尔问尼基，尼基挑着嘴角笑起来。“操，我操！”文尼知道对面这俩人在搞什么了，他拉过拉泽尔，“走，你那边几点聚头？我开车。”


	11. Chapter 11

汤米现在知道了，那天骑摩托车的多半就是弗雷德，所以他才会在下午就去唐纳快餐店收钱，而不是在店铺打了烊，坐在第三个座位上等胖厨子趁着打扫卫生把装了钱的牛皮信封进他的公文包里。但他猜不出那天下午弗雷德和文思说了什么，拉泽尔的派对吗？文思猜到事情会发展成那样了吗？  
尼基松开了汤米的手，但汤米还是跪在沙发前没有离开，他不知道自己到底在干什么。尼基已经醒了，他翻过身对着沙发的靠背，只留下一个后背给汤米，但汤米没有戳穿他，让他继续装作还睡着的样子。尼基一直不是个熟练的骗子，汤米总能知道他什么时候是在扯谎，可能是宠物对主人的直觉吧，汤米向后坐在了脚后跟上。夹克被尼基抱在了怀里，他的一节节脊椎整齐地突出皮肤下面，随着尼基的扭动，骨头也跟着在下面蠕动，像是就要孵出来的薄膜卵。汤米住在合租房的时候也是这么瘦，但不像是尼基现在只有一张皮挂在骨头上，汤米是长得太快，肌肉跟不上骨头的生长，汤米不知道尼基到底是看上了他什么，他每次蜷缩在尼基怀里都能感觉到自己的关节硌在尼基的骨头上，他扭着身子想要避开，尼基却更用力把他按回去。但不只是尼基想把他养在卧室里，还有海瑟，那个穿着白T恤和阔腿裤的女孩。  
“嗨！”没等文思和拉泽尔离开多久，那女孩就找到了汤米，“我刚在后台看见你了。”尼基的手还在汤米的裤子里，他哼了一声没搭理女孩，汤米只能勉强挤出一个笑容，他不敢发出一点声音，尼基却在桌子底下更快地撸他，汤米伸手下去握住了尼基的手腕，尼基挑着眉毛盯着汤米看了几秒，汤米咽了一口口水，他放开了尼基。“我叫海瑟，海瑟·罗克莱尔。我知道你，你是尼基，对不对？”女孩说话的时候还是盯着汤米，而汤米却看不清楚她。汤米就要到了，他是还没死就给扔到了油锅的海鲜，在高温里弹跳着挣扎，汗水顺着他的肚子流到尼基的手上，痒得他直哆嗦。尼基的拇指折磨着那块潮湿的皮肤，把汗水摸到汤米的勃起上。汤米在嗓子里发出几声呜咽消失在了酒吧吵闹的鼓点里，但他绷紧的大腿躲不开尼基，尼基知道他就要到了。尼基扭动着手腕，把汤米托在了他的虎口上，他的手指像是猫在玩弄死耗子，他拨弄汤米紧绷的卵蛋，羽毛划过一样的触感，带上指甲若有若无地刺痛，汤米受不起，他抓住了桌子，颤抖的身子靠在卡座的皮靠背上，四肢僵硬地伸了出去，触了电一样。他踹到了对面的海瑟，海瑟皱着眉在尼基和汤米中间看来看去，了然地“哦”了一声。汤米红了脸，他躲着女孩的视线，海瑟却没放过他，在桌子下用脚轻轻推了推汤米的小腿，汤米赶紧收了回去。他的精液打湿了他的裤子，他浑身都发了烧一样地烫，只有大腿之间凉飕飕的，但尼基的手还捂在他仍半勃的鸡巴上，他抬起腿，把尼基的手和他的鸡巴一起夹在两腿之间，却搞得精液干掉后黏糊糊的感觉更加明显。  
“告诉我，”尼基却好像刚才什么都没有发生，他从汤米翘着的腿里抽出手，终于看向海瑟，“警长知道他的宝贝女儿这个点儿还在脱衣舞吧吗？合法吗？”汤米却没有再多脑子想什么海瑟是警长的女儿，他仰头喝掉了已经温热的伏特加，放下杯子却看到尼基把刚握住他的手挡在了嘴前，拇指撑在脸颊上，食指抵着他的鼻尖。汤米的精液还挂在他的手上，半透明地反着光。也许海瑟看不见，但汤米清楚地看着尼基伸出舌头舔着他的手指和掌心，小猫喝牛奶一样。他刚射过的玩意又开始隐隐作痛。“警长的女儿正躺在床上睡觉呢，就像是警长想得那样，别这么混蛋。”姑娘从他们的卡座上跳了出去，“而且我身份证上肯定是合法年龄。”她说完扭头就走了，尼基夸张地撅着嘴唇学女孩说话的样子，而汤米追着她的后背，盯着她瞧，直到她穿过跳舞的人群，又回到了后台。   
“再看我就不得不惩罚你了，毕竟，我没有允许你射。”尼基几乎是爬到了汤米的身上，他咬着汤米的喉咙说着，汤米这才意识到他还盯着后台的入口，他闭上了眼睛。一阵寒意顺着汤米的脊椎爬上去，他的小腹又热了起来。尼基弓着后背亲汤米的肩膀，汤米伸手托住尼基的屁股，让他更紧地贴向自己，尼基笑了起来，“想要试点新鲜的吗？”他说着用舌头拨开汤米的嘴唇，汤米闻到了尼基嘴里的酒气。  
不论这个新鲜玩意是指汤米屁股里的震动棒，还是在他大腿上的尼基，汤米都喜欢得紧。汤米靠着床头，硬得上不来气，尼基背对着汤米，他的膝盖夹在汤米的大腿两侧，身子向前倾，汤米稍稍弯曲着膝盖，尼基就趴在上面，他一只手撑在床垫上，另一只手向后摸进了他自己的屁股里。汤米凑过去扒开尼基的屁股，床垫在他的屁股底下移动，推着震动棒又往他身体里钻了钻，他克制不住地呻吟，尼基听到了，扭着头向后看，汤米大着胆子把他推了回去。尼基的手指扣在他自己的肠道里，汤米帮着他更深地进入他自己，他把脸贴了过去，伸出舌头顺着尼基的手指舔进他的屁股，尼基发出的声音让汤米的鸡巴往外吐出更多的前液，“过来。”汤米的声音沙哑得像是一匹马，他拉着尼基转过身子，尼基扶着汤米对准自己，他慢慢地往下做，汤米顶开了他的身体，填满了他的屁股，汤米等不了尼基再多适应，就已经托着他的屁股往上顶，尼基舒服地往后仰起头，他的喉结暴露在汤米眼前，汤米凑过去张开嘴含住。他感到尼基的手摸上他的脖子，抓住了他的头发，“女孩不会紧得像我一样。”汤米先是感到尼基的声带在他的牙齿间颤抖，然后才听见他对自己说的话。  
文思喘不过气来，他的胸口卡在了坐位和方向盘之间，呼吸要费很大的力气，而嗓子里的空气带着浓重的血腥味。他在尖锐的耳鸣里朦胧地想起拉泽尔喊着说：“圣诞节了！看啊，圣诞树上灯！”，拉泽尔呢？什么圣诞节的灯，他睁不开眼睛，血黏住了他的睫毛，他想要抬手抹掉，却发现手也被卡住了。他扭着肩膀想要抽出他的胳膊，却被什么柔软的东西砸到了头，他顾不得管那是什么，他只想知道都怎么了。头很痛，浑身都很痛，他的眼睛酸酸地往外流眼泪，但他终于能睁开它们了。但他刚睁眼就看见一双没有生病的玻璃球，他被吓得在倒下的车座里蹦了起来，一下抽出了他的胳膊，另一个座位上发出“嘭”的一声闷响，是什么大件砸向了车前档。文思眨眨眼，终于看清了他刚才看到的是一个玩具熊，玩具熊的毛都被打湿了，结成了一缕一缕的，他伸手去拿，沾到指尖的都是血，他想不懂为什么，把手举到了眼前，几个手指间来回地碾过那几滴血，染红了大半个指肚。他突然听到了摩托车的发动机打火的嗡嗡声，他一下全都想起来了。他正开车，一辆摩托车突然插到了他们跟前，他和拉泽尔谁都没反应过来，但他已经打过了方向盘，然后，然后……拉泽尔！文思恶心得想吐，他看向副驾驶，这才意识到副驾驶已经被撞烂了，文思在余光里看到连着后车厢的小玻璃窗全碎了，玩具熊从纸箱里甩到了前面，堆在了他和副驾驶中间的挡位上，他抓起刚才正对着他的玩具熊，玩具熊的后背和肚子都被碎玻璃划破了，文思刚拿起来，藏在里面的白粉就顺着他的手指散在了空气里，文思想要把熊扔掉，手上却更紧地抓着玩具熊的脖子，血被他从玩具的毛里挤了出来，沿着他的手掌往下流，染红了正飘下的粉，像是被圣诞树上的红灯打亮的碎雪。文思直哆嗦，但他喊不出声，他不住地往后缩，脚腕却卡在了踏板之间。他只想醒来，但血腥的气味比疼痛更加真实，他又抓起一只玩具熊，更多的粉从胸的肚子里漏了出去，全洒在了下一只熊的脸上，盖住了玩具熊玻璃球做的眼睛，红红的像是磨了一层砂。文思把所有的熊都拉到了自己的怀里，血从熊身上压进了他的衣服里，一只断掉的手耷拉在挡板上，骨头折在外面，圆润的关节意外地洁白。手还连在肌肉上，文思不敢碰，更紧地抱住了怀里五六只玩具熊，顺着血钻进玩具熊里的空气被他挤了出去，发出几声“啵啵”的小声音。他顺着拉泽尔的胳膊看上去，跟着那弯曲的脊椎歪过头，颈椎也断掉了，突兀地折了下去。拉泽尔的头歪向文思，他的眼睛比玩具熊的还要空洞，文思盯着看了好几秒，他不能接受，那双眼睛怎么就失去了生命？恐惧来得太迟了，他已经不能再感到什么，他麻木地背着手推开车门，但他的脚还卡在底下，只有他的身子倒在了外面，树枝划过他的脸颊和肩膀。他推着坑坑洼洼地车门，不住地往外拉扯他的腿，他也不知道是什么插进了他的脚踝里，他顾不得，只是使劲地往外拽。直到他突然一屁股做到了地上，他才听见自己的叫声，他的脚腕火辣辣地疼，小腿和膝盖一起抽了筋。但他一秒都不敢等，他能听到警车和救护车的警铃正朝着他逼近，他从树丛里爬起身子，看到拉泽尔的大卡车整个歪出了道路，摔在车道旁矮树丛里，压倒了一片的树。他手里一直攥着最开始抓起来的玩具熊，他低头看了一眼，又一屁股坐在了土里，他这回站不起来了，就手脚并用地往更深的树丛里趴。  
汤米被突然打进卧室的光晃得睁不开眼睛，尼基也被吓得缩在了他的怀里。米克不管他们都还光着身子，鸡巴捅在屁股里，他一把抓过尼基的肩膀，把他从汤米的身上拉了下来，“噗”的一声。外面的电视开到了最大的音量，“……道上发生了一起卡车侧翻事故……”汤米听到新闻播报员冷静的声音，一下冲了出去。电视上播着歪歪扭扭的四道车辙，背景里是被压倒的树丛，“现场一人死亡。”汤米碰了碰尼基的胳膊，尼基把他推到了一边，汤米看向米克，米克只是摇摇头，“经调查，死者为玩具公司的员工，公司隶属塞尔维亚·罗纳名下……”汤米向后退着，他被茶几绊倒在了沙发上，他缩起腿，抱住了自己的膝盖。“他们报道运输的白粉了吗？在玩具熊里？”尼基抓过米克的肩膀，米克还是在摇头。什么运输的粉，汤米瞪大了眼睛瞧尼基，但他知道了，他都想明白了，他知道了拉泽尔一直说的是什么货，也知道了尼基说的又是怎么湿湿嘴。他想吐，酒气往他嘴里涌，他赶紧捂住，弯着腰往窗户跑。他吐出去的都是酒，溅在了消防楼梯上。他关上窗户，贴着墙又坐在了地上。尼基正跪在茶几旁，一个塑料袋接一个塑料袋地翻找，但他们都知道，他们什么都不剩了。  
什么都没有了。


	12. Chapter 12

米克走进约好的酒吧，中午刚过，米克一路走来，阳光靠得他外套发烫，但他还是哆哆嗦嗦的。酒吧刚刚开门，凳子都还掀在桌子上，一个服务员正在墩地，米克推门进来的时候，那人抬头看了米克一眼，也没搭理他，弯下腰继续墩地。厕所的水龙头开着，哗啦哗啦的动静盖过了正在播放的乡村蓝调。酒吧里的灯都没开，只亮了文思脑袋上的一顶，如果不是这盏灯，米克都找不见他。文思背对着门口坐在高靠背的沙发座里，站在门口只能看到他一个头顶。米克走到他对面，他站在桌子和坐位中间，半蹲下，两只手抓住桌子，文思这时候抬起头来盯着米克，米克撇撇嘴，他坐得很慢，上半身基本没有动，后背僵硬地像一块铁板，只有膝盖在缓慢地弯曲，等到他终于坐稳在沙发里，他发出一声叹息，像是要死的人终于躺在了病床上。  
“老东西，这才几年啊，你怎么就这样了？”文思坐直了身子，胳膊撑在了桌子上，他抬手擦了擦鼻子，灯正对着文思，就着从他头上投下的光，米克看到文思的眼睛肿着，眼眶发红，而眼袋发青。“老毛病了。”文思摇摇头，桌子上没有杯子，只有喝剩下一个瓶底的威士忌，文思把酒瓶推给了米克，米克接过去，仰头喝了一口，呲着牙放下酒瓶，“什么老毛病？”文思又吸了一下鼻子。米克抬手指了指自己的后背，“我的后背，脊椎一直在缩短，他妈的。”米克想要抬起胳膊伸直后背给文思看看，但他只把胳膊抬到肩膀的高度就不得不放了下去，文思被他发出的一声痛苦的闷哼惊得瞪大了眼睛，“天哪，老毛病？你从来没说过啊。”米克一口气喝光了剩下的一瓶底酒，“说什么？照顾你们三个逼崽子就够我忙得了。”文思低着头闷闷地笑了起来，“这倒是实话。”米克也哼哼着笑起来，文思招呼墩完地的服务员，服务员点点头，又直接给了他们一整瓶，他看了看米克和文思，走回去又拿来了两个杯子。文思拧开酒，把瓶盖直接扔在了地上。“你这几天怎么样？”米克接过他的那一杯，刚才喝下的几口酒让他慢慢热乎了起来，他想要脱掉外套，但他刚往后扭过肩膀，就又停了下来，脊椎的疼痛甚至不需要走脑子，像是拧开一颗水果糖，要把他从中扭开。他听到文思倒吸了一口气，桌子在文思起来时被撞得晃了一下，文思几步赶到米克身边，从他身上扒下了长外套。“操，我恨这样。”文思听到米克的话，拍了拍他的肩膀，甚至不敢用力拍他的后背，米克扒拉开他的胳膊，“操，我更恨你这样。”文思又笑了起来，他摇摇头，把米克的外套扔在沙发上，然后自己一屁股坐在了旁边，“不能治吗？”他指了指自己的后背，米克摇摇头，“我问你这几天怎么样呢。”米克盯着文思说，文思不自在地扭了扭屁股，“我也没去其他地方了。”他说着低下了头。再没人说话。  
“我真的想不懂！”文思突然拍了下桌子，同时用另一只手抹了把脸，米克弯不下腰去拍拍对面的文思，也不能把酒推给他，他只能僵硬地坐在座位上，抬手指了指酒瓶，文思却以为是他要喝酒，满上了他的杯子，“这违背了，这违背天理，你知道吗？”文思再也藏不住了，他的胳膊撑在桌子上，脸埋在了手掌里。米克听到他大声地吸鼻子，服务员这时候扔了一包餐巾纸到他们的桌子上，什么也没说，又走了。文思一把抓过纸巾，低着头撕开外面的包装，捏着两三张，把脸又埋了进去。米克知道这说的并不是拉泽尔，而是他的女儿斯凯拉。拉泽尔只能说是看错了他们四个，事情刚开始就死了，但小姑娘什么错都没有，她只有四岁，该死的，一个四岁的女孩能做错什么？  
文思终于抬起头来，挺厚的一沓餐巾纸已经湿透了，皱巴巴地瘫在他的手指上，他把它们一起压在了鼻子上，狠狠地擤了一把。“监狱里，我就总想，如果是我死了就好了，或者是萨拉斯，尼基，操，他最该死，哪怕是汤米呢，谁都好，但不应该是我的小女孩，没有天理。”文思说到最后声音又抖了起来，他把餐巾纸揉成了一团，扔在了桌子上，他低着头，肩膀随着他努力控制着的呼吸而上下起伏。“萨拉斯？”米克安静地问。文思点点头，“是，她是孩子的妈妈。”文思快速地抬头看了一眼米克，米克也没动，他一直都坐在对面看着文思，好像是在等着一个蛋自己孵化，“是在车祸之后……”文思深深吸了一口气，他说起从没对其他三人讲过的那几个月。  
“车祸之后，我躲在了萨拉斯的地下室，准确是说她爸妈的地下室……”酒吧这时候已经打扫干净，正式开门了，翻在吧台上的椅子都放了下去，所有的灯都打开了，巴掌大的地方充满了昏黄泛红的光，音乐换成了吉他重很多的蓝调，进来了几个人正在打桌球，球撞在球桌上，不时发出几声“嘭”的动静。“嗯……萨拉斯是我最开始的女朋友，之后我去了复读学校就没再见她了，但她一直住在她爸妈家。”  
萨拉斯不是个很漂亮的女孩，但她发育得很早，也是为什么她会成为文思的第一个女朋友，他们一起逃课，躲在她爸妈家的地下室里探索彼此的身体和还不成熟的性。但文思不知道萨拉斯怀孕了，直到他拖着一只受伤的脚腕倒在她家的院子里。  
“妈妈，妈妈！”小女孩的声音吵醒了文思，但文思没有力气再动一下了，“有个男人倒在了院子里！”文思听到女孩跑远了，他又合上了眼睛，但还没过几分钟，他就听见了一个稍微有些熟悉的女声叫了一声，然后是一双手用力地推他，“宝贝，先回屋去，好吗？”女孩又跑走了，之后是门被拉开又撞上。文思感觉自己只剩下了听觉，其他的都死在了那辆侧翻的大卡车里。“文思？文思·尼尔？”萨拉斯认出了他，她为了把受伤的男人抱起来，几乎趴在了草地里，她把文思的一个胳膊绕到自己的脖子上，弯着腰，拉着文思一起站了起来。文思的脚踝撑不住他，他歪了下去，压着萨拉斯也跟着差点摔倒。“我等下带你去医院，听到了吗？别睡着，文思，别睡着！”萨拉斯就要撑不住他俩了，文思听到了医院两个字，赶紧摇着头，他想说不能去医院，但发出来的都是呜咽。“斯凯拉！”萨拉斯在文思的耳边喊着女孩，门被打开了，文思这时候勉强能睁开一点眼睛，在上下眼皮之间，他看到一个小女孩把着门，她穿着一条粉色的蓬蓬裙，高高举着她胖乎乎的胳膊，两只小手一起按着门把手，文思下一秒就被萨拉斯扔在了门廊的地板上。  
“斯凯拉是我的女儿，米克，她是我的孩子。”文思冲着米克笑起来，但米克看到又有眼泪顺着文思的脸颊流了下去，“我当时还没醒，我不知道萨拉斯是怎么把我抬到地下室的，但我还没醒就听见她对我的女儿说：‘看，这是爸爸，爸爸回来了。’我是个父亲，米克，你能懂吗，我有个女儿，我有过一个女儿。”文思用手背擦了擦脸，却根本擦不干净眼泪，“我有过一个女儿……”他不断地重复着，“我有过一个女儿……”他说话的声音越来越小。  
“斯凯拉，听着，”文思躺在沙发上，他受伤的脚踝被萨拉斯放在了她的腿上，她坐在对面，斯凯拉就站在妈妈的旁边，她抓着萨拉斯的衣服下摆，看着萨拉斯用镊子从文思的脚踝里夹出来碎玻璃和塑料片，“爸爸是咱俩之间的秘密，不能告诉外公外婆，知道吗？”萨拉斯说着转头看向小女孩，镊子不小心戳进了文思的伤口，文思“嘶”地抽了一口气，“妈妈，你弄疼他了！”小女孩伸手去扒拉他妈妈的手，“没有，没有，没事的。”文思下意识地说着，女孩从她妈妈的胳膊下钻了过去，站在了文思跟前。她还很小，站直了也刚比沙发的扶手高出一个头顶，她的棕色卷发柔软地搭在肩膀上，脸蛋肉乎乎的，还挺着一个小肚子，“妈妈说，你是我爸爸。”她说着坐在了地上，扣着地毯的毛玩，“我想是的，我是你爸爸，”文思说着瞟了一眼萨拉斯，萨拉斯却正把碘酒倒在棉花上，不去看文思，“看，”文思收回眼神，朝着小女孩伸出手，小女孩也没从地上站起来，她蹭着地毯往前挪到了文思跟前，文思轻轻地托起她的脸蛋，用拇指揉了揉女孩的脸颊，“你有着我的眼睛。”女孩听了，凑得更近了一些，她研究着文思的眼睛，又摸了摸自己的眼角，笑了起来。“爸爸，”她喊道，“妈妈，妈妈！你看，是爸爸！”


	13. Chapter 13

“斯凯拉不像是我，也不像是萨拉斯，她想成为一个小英雄，你知道吗？”酒吧里的人陆续多了起来，坐满了整个吧台，不断有人把硬币浪费在点唱机里，点些吵闹的金属乐，但文思和米克早就没了心思跟着鼓点点头，“不应该所有小孩都想成为超级英雄吗？”米克在吵闹的音乐里说，文思听不清他说什么，挪到了米克的身边，他这才闻到米克身上像是橡皮绳一样的药味，“哦，米克，你也知道我，我就不想成为什么超级英雄。”文思抬起屁股拿过还在桌子对面的酒瓶，里面又只剩下一半了。米克听到了他的话笑起来，贴着文思的肩膀上下晃动着，“也就你这种变态打小就只知道想着胸和屁股了。”文思撇撇嘴，举起自己的杯子，向着对面的空座位敬了一杯，也跟着一起笑起来。  
斯凯拉是街道上的小英雄，她的玩具熊是正义的泰迪警长，而文思是偷吃了苹果的坏人。“为什么我是坏人？”文思已经能坐在地下室的沙发上了，他把受伤的脚翘在另一个凳子上，搭在另一条腿上，萨拉斯用纱布给他把整个脚踝都裹了起来，他试着站起来，但像是一条腿短了一截，站不稳，更不要说是走路了。斯凯拉坐在他的大腿上，她的后背贴着文思的前胸，一只手举着她的玩具熊，另一只手推着熊的屁股，从他俩的左边摆弄到右边，装作是熊正追着前面逃跑了的坏人。她的玩具熊很旧了，一只耳朵后的毛掉了一片，秃顶了一样，文思就撕下了一张杂志，叠成了一个小帽子，用斯凯拉的一个小卡子和很多、很多胶带把纸帽子粘在了掉毛的耳朵上，挡住秃了的那一块。“就跟这熊撞破了脑袋一样。”萨拉斯下到地下室洗衣服的时候看见后说，她手里抱着一筐旧衣服，就抬起脚，用拖鞋里的脚趾头指了指文思也被包起来的脚踝。萨拉斯不高兴了，眼泪在她的眼圈里打转，她把熊扔在了地上，自己缩到了洗衣机旁边，跟着转动的滚筒一颠一颠地打嗝，文思赶紧要萨拉斯找来一只红色的油画棒，他在纸帽子上画了一个五角星，斯凯拉这才从角落里出来，小姑娘一直托着她的脸蛋，两边都红了一大片，但她没哭，只是憋得流了鼻涕。“泰迪现在是警长了吗？”熊还在文思的手上，他本是松松地握着熊正要递给小女孩，但他听到斯凯拉的话，一下死死攥住了那只熊的脖子，另一手里的蜡笔好像正在一点点地融化，在他的余光里，那蜡笔化成的红汤里有白色的粉往上翻，“爸爸？”女孩的声音吓得文思一哆嗦，斯凯拉正把熊她的怀里拽，却远没有文思的力气大，文思挤出一个笑容，松开了手。他把蜡笔扔在了地上，用没受伤的脚把蜡笔往后踢到了沙发下面。  
“所以我是坏人，泰迪是警长。”女孩“嗯”了一声，在他的腿上转了个身，举着泰迪熊的胳膊，眯起一只眼睛，做出瞄准的样子，文思配合着往另一侧扭过身子，躲开泰迪警长的枪。“而你是小英雄，你是哪种英雄？”文思往前挺起胸，他的两只手插在他的腰侧，抬起下巴，稍稍侧过脸，摆出超人最经典的姿势。“嗯……”女孩摇摇头，却突然往前一扑，压着玩具熊的胳膊按在了文思的胸前，文思作势往后倒在了沙发后背上，他捂着“受伤”的前胸，女孩柔软的小手和玩具熊的爪子都在他的手底下，“我是能够治疗的英雄。”斯凯拉说着往前趴了趴，坐在了文思的肚子上，“看，我治好了你的脚。”女孩说着扶起她的玩具熊，让泰迪警长在文思的胸口上走了一圈，“但你是小英雄，我是坏人。”文思伸出手指头，绊倒了玩具熊，斯凯拉就用手指头戳了戳玩具熊的后背，文思看到有白粉从熊稀疏的毛里渗出去，粘在了他女儿的手指头上，他眨眨眼，又都什么都没有了。“是爸爸的脚坏掉了，不是坏人的。但坏人也被我治好了。”女孩说着又摸了摸文思的胸口，正对着心脏的位置。“坏人偷吃了苹果，但也不能受伤呢。”文思看着他的女儿，我也希望是这样啊，他想着，却什么都说不出。他抬起手，摸着女孩的头发，把她搂在了怀里。”爸爸，你压到泰迪警长了。”但文思没有放开手，他把女孩压在自己的心脏上，不敢放松一点点。  
“别走。”汤米重新穿好了衣服，走过沙发的时候突然听到尼基说。尼基还背对着他蜷缩在沙发上，汤米以为他又睡着了，但尼基翻了个身，盘腿坐了起来。他的头发打着结黏在了一起，被他一起揽到了脖子后，整张脸都露在了外面。尼基出了很多汗，流进了眼睛里，弄红了他的眼角，他正用手背用力地蹭，蹭开了之前贴好的创口贴，另一边的颧骨没有肿起来，却青了一大片。“哥们，我不知道你，但我要饿晕了。”汤米夸张地拍了拍自己的肚子，“别走！”尼基又说了一遍，汤米眨眨眼睛，他之前听了很多遍这两个字，却没有一次是在尼基清醒的时候说的，更没有一次是对他说的，他张开嘴又闭上了，“干什么！”尼基在沙发上站了起来，又屁股压在脚后跟上，歪靠在沙发扶手上，跪着坐了下去。你之前从没留过我，你为什么总是梦到你妈妈，又为什么总让你妈妈不要走……一连串的想法冒在汤米的脑子里，但他一句都没说出去，他只是舔了舔他的牙齿，但他的肚子在这个时候叫了一声，“哥们，要不就一起去吃饭，我想去看看唐纳家还在不在，说实在的，这几年一直想吃他们家的蓝莓煎……”还没等汤米说完，尼基突然捂住了自己的嘴，他几乎是摔下了沙发，连滚带爬地冲进了厕所，呕吐的声音在狭窄的厕所里带着回声，汤米赶紧跟着跑了过去，看见尼基跪在马桶前，头埋在里面，他两只手抓着马桶的边缘，到处都是头发，汤米帮着把他的头发揽到一边，却被尼基一把抓住了手腕。但尼基既没有把他推出去，也没有把他拉得更近，只是死死地攥着他的手腕，好像是一个孩子使劲攥着他好不容易得到的棒棒糖，生怕掉在了地上。  
厕所里很快都是发酵的酸臭味，汤米觉得他也要吐了，可尼基就是不松开他的手腕，但汤米也没试着拽出他的胳膊，只是任凭尼基掐得他的指尖发麻。他不再蹲在尼基的屁股后面，他站了起来，尼基就跟着抬高了胳膊，他用另一只手拿起刷牙的水杯，接上一杯水，用杯底压下水龙头，关上了水。他把还滴着水的杯壁贴在了尼基的太阳穴上，尼基这才从马桶里抬起头来，他一屁股坐在了旁边的墙根下，拉着汤米一个趔趄，水撒出去了大半杯，汤米翻了个白眼，把杯口贴在了他的嘴唇上，他就用另一只手捧住杯子，他的指尖压着汤米的手指，汤米不得不蹲在了他的对面。尼基垂着眼睛，他含下一大口，往前倾过身子，鼓着腮帮子漱了几下，转过头直接把这一口水吐在了地上，虽然水溅了起来，但离汤米的脚尖还远得很，那也不碍着汤米跳了起来，把尼基的胳膊直直地拉了出去，这回是尼基翻了个白眼。  
“你这是怎么的，唐纳家也不难吃。”汤米说着又给尼基接了一杯水。尼基只来得及抬个眼皮，就打了半个滚，把脸又埋进了马桶里，他吐出去的都是和着胃酸的口水，黄色的粘液挂在他的牙齿和舌头上，他不住地往下呸。“操你妈！”他抬起头骂汤米，汤米喂着他又漱了一次嘴，他这次把水都吐在了马桶里。“操他的毒品。”尼基坐了回去，汤米看他不继续吐了，盘着腿对着他，也坐在了厕所的瓷砖上，他的膝盖顶着尼基的膝盖，尼基的小腿盘上汤米的屁股，用脚后跟把汤米往他那边带，汤米往前蹭了蹭，尼基把大腿放在了汤米的膝盖上，尼基弯起腿，膝盖夹在汤米的腰的两侧。“那你也总得戒了。你还有粉吗？”尼基摇摇头，不可能再在日落大道买到粉了，他俩都知道，汤米不知道的是尼基的戒断反应会是怎么一场噩梦，但尼基自己大致猜得出。“那他妈也不是这么戒。”尼基说着仰起头往瓷砖上撞，汤米不知道该干什么，就半张着嘴看他呲牙咧嘴地用另一只手抱住了他的肚子。  
“斯凯拉，该睡觉了。”萨拉斯叉着腰站在地下室的楼梯口，她已经换好了去上班的衣服，红色的细高跟鞋，黑色的丝袜和皮短裙，她在毒蛇夜总会跳舞。文思躺在沙发上，他扭过头去看她，她上半身穿着一件细渔网的打底衫，外面是和皮裙一套的胸衣，萨拉斯正穿着另一间夸大的卫衣，她护着卷好的头发，撑大卫衣的领口钻了进去，把这套性感的打扮藏在卫衣的里面。斯凯拉早就打哈气了，这时候已经蜷缩着躺在文思的肚子上睡着了，她侧躺着，膝盖抱在胸前，含着她的大拇指。听到妈妈喊她，女孩在文思身上扭了扭，去没有醒来。萨拉斯叹了口气，踩着高跟鞋走下楼梯，“再等五分钟吧。”文思说着拍了拍女孩的后背，女孩顺势转了个身，搂过文思的胳膊，含住了他的手指头。萨拉斯又叹了口气， “我要是迟到了，就更没钱养你和你女儿了。”她说着却坐在了对面的凳子上。


	14. Chapter 14

尼基吐到了自己的身上，汤米看不下去，甩开他一直握着自己的手，站了起来，尼基立刻瞪向他，像是被一脚踹醒了的野生动物，汤米觉得尼基的头发都要跟着立起来了。他把两只手举到胸前，一点点地往尼基跟前蹭，尼基也站了起来，但他绷着肩膀，直往后面的瓷砖墙上靠，“我没要走，就是洗个澡。”尼基这才稍稍放松下来，却在汤米放下手的时候又紧张起来。汤米警告地哼哼了两声，抓过他的上衣下摆，直接从他头上脱下脏衣服，汤米这才看见尼基身上还有更多的淤青，是被人用脚狠狠地踹了几下。汤米摇摇头，解开了尼基的裤子，尼基往上顶胯，汤米没理他。他手心里抓着尼基的衣服，手指勾着尼基的裤腰带，扒拉着让他转过身去，尼基听话地踩掉了他的裤子，胳膊撑在墙上撑住自己，汤米从他的尾椎往上，慢慢地摸过，他后背上的皮肤恨不得还没有脱下的衣服厚，太瘦了，他的肩胛骨把皮肤顶起了两个圆弧，没有一点肉包裹在上面。汤米又哼了一声，他把衣服扔在地上，推着尼基让他绕过马桶去站到了喷头底下。他快速脱掉了自己的背心和短裤，走过去拿下水龙头，用还没烧热的凉水把尼基吐在外面的胃液冲进下水道，凉气从下面往上蹿，尼基冷得发抖，但他同时还在出汗。汤米用手背贴在尼基的额头上，他的体温倒也没有比汤米的热很多。水终于热了，他举着水龙头，直对着尼基的头发冲，尼基不乐意地往后躲，汤米就从后面掐住了他的脖子。汤米觉得自己是在给一只怕水的猫洗澡，时刻做好猫会抓他一巴掌就跑的准备。  
旅馆准备的洗发水和沐浴露装在一模一样的白色塑料瓶里，汤米懒得看哪个是哪个，他松开尼基，见他不再躲了，就随便抓过一瓶，单手拧开瓶盖，把他之前用剩下的半瓶一股脑地往尼基的头发上倒，一大坨白色的粘液甩在了尼基的头顶，汤米直接空瓶扔在了身后，揉搓起那团乱草一样的头发。尼基有一阵没染头发了，浅棕色的发根就藏在底下，淋了水才露出来，被汤米这么一搓，几厘米的棕色又被卷上来的黑色发梢盖住了。“哥们，你总得自己干点活吧？”尼基听到后，一把抢过汤米手上的喷头，挂在了墙上，然后两只手一起插进他的头发里，狠命地打着圈地搓，但还是没出什么泡沫。汤米笑了一声，关上喷头，拿过另一个白色塑料瓶，把里面薄荷味的乳液挤在手上，他先是在手上搓出了泡沫，才抓住尼基的腰，开始往他身上抹。尼基摸起来不像是十年前那么舒服了，就算是滑溜溜的，他的肋骨还是硌在汤米的掌心里。泡沫只够糊满尼基的上半身，尼基拍掉汤米的手，打开了水冲干净了自己。他俩都看到了对方的勃起，却他俩只顾围着屋子里的大象转圈，谁也没说什么。  
没有干毛巾了，尼基也没打算擦，他推开汤米走进卧室，等到汤米跟进去的时候，尼基已经伸展着四肢，一个人占满了整张双人床。电视一直没关，不断地发出“刺啦刺啦”的噪音，尼基的脸也被罩在了电视无信号的蓝光里。汤米的肚子又响了起来，他妈的，他还是没吃到蓝莓煎饼。“你知道，我就应当把你拷在床上，自己去吃饭。”汤米说着也上了床，他跪在了尼基岔开的两腿之间，弯下身子，按住尼基的手腕。尼基还在抖，但没有之前那么明显了，汤米挡住了电视的蓝光，但还是看到尼基在阴影里挑着嘴角，伸出舌头舔了舔他的犬牙，一片黑里，一小截浅粉色的、肉乎乎的舌头裹住了白色而突起的牙尖，“那是你喜欢的，不是我。”但他没有挣扎，而是往下收了收胳膊，让汤米更容易地把他压在床上，“哦，是吗？谁说我喜欢被人拷在床上了？”汤米那时候才十七岁，哪怕是路上开过一辆公交车都能让青春期的男孩勃起，更何况是另一具肉体了。“你自己说的。”尼基别着他自己的手腕，用手背撑起了上半身，他的鼻尖贴着汤米的，“你回来找我了，不是吗？”  
“我必须得问问你，”米克说着用胳膊稍稍撑起上半身，整个身子一起向着文思转过去，他重新坐下的时候，嗓子底下发出“唔”的一声闷哼，文思听到后也转过身，两个人都侧着坐在沙发凳上，面对着对方，“你当时干嘛回来？”米克问他，他仰着头笑了一声，声音都卡在了喉咙里，“因为我需要钱，米克，为了斯凯拉。”  
事情坏得很突然，前一秒汤米还因为终于埋进了尼基的屁股里而呻吟，下一秒尼基就倒在了他的身上。尼基发出的声音像是被人掐住了嗓子，还带着哭腔。汤米被吓得不敢动，尼基趴在他身上哆嗦，一只手抓着他的肩膀，另一只手攥住了一把床单。汤米僵硬着胳膊扶住了尼基的腰，但这是一步错棋，尼基像是触了电，他猛地向后绷直了身子，柔软而黏滑的肠道本是松松地裹住了汤米，突然就夹得紧紧的，汤米只感觉他的鸡巴更热了，带着卵蛋一起绷了上去。“尼基。”他的声音也都噎在了嘴里，尼基却好像没听到，他不住地哆嗦，又出了一身汗，他从汤米的胸前滑倒在旁边的床单上，汤米还被他抓着，他跟着尼基转过身，用胳膊撑着自己才没压在尼基的身上。尼基死死闭着眼睛，身下的被单和针头在他扭动着身体的时候皱在了一起，“尼基。”汤米的声音更紧了。他抽搐得幅度没有很大，却抖得很快，汤米以为他犯了什么病，房间里满是汗臭，不像是性爱中混着腥味的那种，而是带着另一股令人作呕的气味，汤米这才意识到尼基是需要毒品。  
尼基这下真的哭了起来，他松开汤米，捂着眼睛往床垫里缩，他的嘴唇颤抖着大口地吞咽空气，竟噎到了自己。他像在趴着呕吐，却是平躺在床上，整个身子都随着他一口接一口地鱼一样地往上顶，但他什么都没吐出来，反倒像是个小孩吃进了凉气，不断地打嗝。汤米觉得他也要死了，不只是尼基的食道，他的屁股也跟着他哭而不断地加紧，肠道挤着汤米往上蠕动。汤米直接射在了尼基的屁股里。  
汤米不等自己完全软下去就拔了出来，精液顺着一起流到了床单上，反着电视机的蓝光，他不敢多看，转过身坐在了床边。尼基没了他，在汤米的身后蜷缩成了一团，像是一只小虾米，鼻子顶着他的膝盖，不住地小声呜咽着。电视还在不停地发出“刺啦刺啦”的声音，“操！”汤米猛地站起身拔掉了电视的电源。他是强奸了尼基吗？还是尼基刚强奸了他？这都是什么事！“操！”他又骂了一声，给了电视屏幕一圈，没了电源，电视一点反应都没有，反倒是他的小拇指生疼。他必须要抽上一根，汤米狠狠往后拉扯自己的头发，直到头皮发酸才松手。他走出卧室，从茶几上一把抓起烟，抖出一根掉在嘴里。他的手也在颤抖，按下了打火机，却对不准烟头。“操！”他咬着烟屁股又骂了一声，直接吹灭了火。一、二、三、四、五……他闭上了眼睛，数着他的心跳，直到数字和数字的间隔逐渐延长，他再次睁开眼睛，按下打火机，深深地吸入一口气。  
他抽完一整根才又回到卧室，在黑暗里，他又点上了一根，趁着几秒的火光，他看到尼基还是蜷成虾米一样，但床单已经被他完全蹭掉了，在地上堆成一团，“别……”尼基的声音已经被他哭哑了，“宝贝，别……”汤米刚慢下的心跳一下又上去了。尼基竟然睡着了？他怎么能又睡下了？他几步跨到床边，抓着尼基露在外面的肩膀前后晃他，尼基哼哼着又发出几声呜咽，但汤米不买账，他更加用力地晃他，直到尼基突然蹬了两下腿，整个人弹了起来，汤米才放开手，倚着后面的窗台又抽了一口烟。“他妈的。”汤米听到尼基嘟囔着骂道，但他没着急说话，而是抽完了第二根的最后一口，等所有的烟都化在了他的舌头上，这才坐在了床上。他一条腿弯曲着放在床上，另一条腿踩着地，“你为什么一直喊你妈宝贝？”他说话的语气异常地冷静，尼基被他吓到了，汤米能看出来，尼基瞪大了眼睛，半张着嘴，但尼基却选择了装傻，“什么？”  
操！  
表面的冷静像是一个吹过了的气球，“啪”就炸得粉碎。他扑过去，抓着尼基的肩膀把他往后推，尼基的脑袋撞在墙上发出一声闷响，“为什么，”尼基反过来抓住了汤米的胳膊，指甲陷进了肉里，“你一直喊你妈，”汤米稍稍松开尼基就为了再一次把他撞到墙上，“宝贝。”他喊着。尼基还在挣扎，他踹汤米的肚子，汤米松开一只手按住他的腿，另一只手的拇指卡进尼基的锁骨之间，尼基咳起来，他松下身子，拍打着汤米的胳膊求饶。但汤米刚放下尼基，尼基就又扑到了他的身上，汤米被他压在了床垫上，但就凭现在的尼基，他根本压不住汤米，汤米踩着床垫用力扭过身子，翻身就把尼基按了下去。尼基的脖子被他按在了床垫里，腿卡在了身子下，屁股撅在半空中。汤米往他的屁股之间吐了一口口水，然后插进了一根手指，之前的精液都已经干在了褶皱里，汤米把它们都又塞回到了尼基的屁股里，他用力地摩擦过尼基的肠道，直到尼基发出一声哭喊才放开他，汤米推着尼基的屁股让他往旁边躺躺，他也倒在了床上。  
“是因为，”尼基往另一边挪了挪，他俩没有一丁点皮肤还靠在一起，“小时候，我妈总是有很多傻逼男朋友，我知道那些男的都那么喊她，而她每一次，每一次都会扔下我。所以，我记得，我后来就不喊她妈了，我也学着那些傻逼，在她终于回家的时候喊她‘宝贝’。”  
“他妈的……”汤米揉了一把脸，他都干了什么，他突然想起来之前总是做的梦，他伸出手把尼基拉到怀里，这一次，尼基没有再挣扎了。


	15. Chapter 15

文思回来之后，一切都不再是小打小闹了，汤米不能更开心了。这才是他想要的，这才是其他高年级在体育场后吹嘘的在街道上混社会。买包烟要出示身份证？砸个店不需要成年的证明吧。不交保护费？那你们卖菜的这几块钱干脆都给我们算了。  
最先动手的就是文思，菜摊的男人已经四十多了，也就米克的个头，还是米克没站直的时候，他的头顶秃得能反光，挺着一个啤酒肚，汤米几乎看不到他的两条腿。“交钱？”他清了清嗓子，一口痰吐在了文思的白裤子上。哦不。文思冲了过去，男人被他撞翻在了地上，像是一头翻了个的河马，文思坐在他的肚子上，好像是一个姑娘坐在大瑜伽球上，只不过这个姑娘正挥着拳头，文思打得一点章法都没有，碰到哪儿算是哪儿，那男的举起胳膊护着自己的脸，他的拳头就落在他的小臂上。菜摊的伙计跑了出来，尼基抄起旁边的高凳抡圆了朝他挥过去，瘦高的伙计被砸到了头，往后错了两步也没站稳，一屁股坐在了地上。凳子上本来放着一筐苹果，圆得像是女孩儿的胸脯，红扑扑地裹着一层果蜡，现在都滚在地上，沾了一层灰。再没有别人了，汤米就在旁边看着。菜摊的伙计在地上爬不起来，尼基不停地踹他的肚子，那人躲都躲不开，另一边的河马不知道从哪里来了力气，他把文思翻在了地上，自己打了个滚，站了起来。汤米冲过去想要帮忙，但文思比他还不管不顾，他站起来抹了把嘴，他朝着男人挥挥手，让他打过来，汤米见状退了回去。那人大吼一声给自己壮胆，汤米只看见文思乱蓬蓬的金发像是一个弹出去的毛绒球，他俩又扭在了，文思一只手抓着男人的衣领子，另一只手从下面给了男人下巴一拳，就连汤米都下意识地往后躲了一下，文思松开男人，男人往后缩，文思啐了一口在他脸上。“男孩们？”汤米转向米克冷静的声音，他不知道什么时候走进了店里，手里拿着一沓零钱，身边还站着一位妇女，系着一块花布做成的围裙，汤米撇撇嘴，这没啥，不牵扯女人和孩子是街上的规矩，起码汤米当时还这么认为。女人身后是那位伙计，正躲在女人的身后，两只手一起揉着他的肚子。他一边的眼睛肿了起来，像是一大块葡萄口味的口香糖黏在他的眉毛下。“该走了。”米克说话的时候，尼基已经拉着文思走到了隔壁的店铺，汤米捡起脚边的苹果颠颠地跑过去。  
汤米正用他的背心擦干净苹果上的灰，“放回去。”他听见文思说。哥们，开玩笑呢？人都打了，还不能吃个苹果？文思没再重复第二遍，而是一把抢过了汤米手里的苹果。“嗨！”尼基抓起文思的领子，文思推了一把尼基的肩膀，但尼基没放手，“看清楚你吼的是谁！”尼基说着把文思压在了一家餐厅的落地玻璃窗上。文思握紧了拳头又松开，尼基抓着他衣领的手抵在他的下巴下，文思扔下苹果，歪过头咬住了尼基的指关节，“操！”尼基一下松开了他，“你他妈的！”尼基皱着鼻子在自己的裤子上擦手，文思走开了。汤米捡起又滚到他脚边的苹果，这回也不擦了，他直接咬下一口，满嘴苹果汁，但果肉都被摔软了，没有汤米想得那么好吃。尼基凑过来，扒开汤米的手，趁汤米还没反应过来就拿走了苹果，三口两口吃完了。  
弗雷德是特地在唐纳的店里等他们，就连汤米都看出来了，汤米也知道尼基是故意要弗雷德找到他们的，毕竟他们去得越来越晚，那天店门上都挂起了“打烊”的牌子，尼基带着他们三个推门就进去了。门口的地板刚墩过，汤米差点滑倒，他仰着身子抓住了米克，听见尼基在前面哼着笑了一声，汤米回过头，看见他们在干净的地板上留下一串黑汤。胖厨子正在用一块发黄的抹布擦吧台，弗雷德朝着他摆摆手，他扔下抹布，又拿起墩布绕出了吧台。尼基坐在了弗雷德旁边，文思蹿上吧台，勾着脚跟前后晃着腿。弗雷德和尼基都没说话，文思左右看看，把手边的抹布扔给了汤米，汤米就拿着它，靠在了一张桌子上，米克守在门口没往里走。“别逼我做那事。”最后还是弗雷德开了口，“做什么事？”尼基用他最欠揍的语气轻飘飘地说，“你们过分了。”弗雷德叹了口气。  
汤米撇撇嘴，他转过身研究胖厨子假模假样地墩地，矮胖子背对着汤米，他还穿着后厨的白褂子，围着个大围裙，细细的一根带子陷进了他的肉里，系在腰后。厨子先是托着墩布抹过每个桌子下，扭着屁股他自己在过道留下的脚印，再去墩下一个桌子，他走过过道的时候，撅着的屁股撞歪了后面一排码放整齐的椅子，墩完的地方比之前还乱。但当胖厨子转过身的时候，汤米在他围裙的大兜里看见了一条牛皮纸露在外面，他知道那是胖厨子每次给弗雷德的信封，里面装着至少十成今天店里的收入，他舔舔嘴角，抓着手里的抹布，朝胖厨子走了过去。  
“我们过分了？”文思呲着牙对弗雷德吼道，他和弗雷德瞪着对方，米克虽然站在门口，但他的全部注意力都在吧台的三个人身上，没人在意汤米正在干什么，除了尼基。汤米能感到尼基的视线黏在他的后背上，像是一个拉扯着木偶的提绳。“弗雷德，听着，不是我们先动手的。”尼基说着把头发别在了耳后，余光里留意着另一边的动静。“不不不，”弗雷德摇摇头，在座位里挺直腰杆，他比尼基高出一头，“是你们先对泰迪熊动了心思。”  
汤米拍了拍厨子肉乎乎的肩膀，厨子的肩头圆得像一个肉丸，汤米又戳了一下，厨子抓着他的墩布猛地转过身子，脏水弄湿了汤米的鞋子，“混小子，你干什么！”他两只手一起把墩布的木把举在胸前，好像那是什么致命的武器一样，汤米举起手做出投降的姿势，“只是想帮帮忙。”他把手里的抹布当成一面小白旗挥了挥，厨子白了他一眼，要赶他走。“嗨，我那天点了个蓝莓煎饼！”汤米赶快说，他绕到厨子旁边，把抹布按在桌子上擦起来，“你们家的蓝莓煎饼真的很好吃。”厨子这回放下墩布，拉开一把凳子坐了下去，他的肚子把桌子顶得翘了起来，汤米给他拉出足够的地方，“好吃吧，那是我家招牌。”汤米坐在了他旁边，可劲地点头，“窍门在鸡蛋，其他人都觉得要多加糖，但其实是鸡蛋啊，打在煎饼糊里……”厨子把墩布靠在桌边，两只手举在桌子上，做着打鸡蛋的动作。  
尼基不知道汤米在搞什么名堂，但他明显做得不咋地，那个胖得跟猪一样的厨子都坐下了。但他这边更不咋地，文思一直呲着牙，也不知道是打算把弗雷德的脖子给咬断了还是怎么的，而米克就站在门口，什么忙都帮不上，“罗纳给的话是直接做掉你们，”哦？“但你瞧，我觉得咱俩之间可以做个交易，起码达成个共识。”汤米还在跟厨子聊天，操他的。尼基蹦到地上，他站在弗雷迪跟前，凳子顶在他的大腿后，他像是一只挑事的公鸡，挺着胸往弗雷德跟前撞，“什么共识？也让我们撞死你的一个手下？那个胖子怎么样？”  
汤米和厨子都听见“胖子”两个字，然后是凳子被撞倒的声音，厨子一下跳了起来，桌子彻底被他的肚子顶翻了，就是现在了！汤米趁着厨子扒拉开椅子要过去帮忙的时候，手伸进厨子的围裙里，抓起信封就往门口跑，“混小子！”他听见厨子在后面骂他，赶紧猫下腰，一块抹布从他的头顶飞了过去。米克已经把门给他开开了，他低着头就往前冲，看见路口就拐，也不知道跑到了哪条街上才停下脚。他撑着膝盖喘气，文思就在他后面，米克过了一会也赶了过来，“尼基呢？”文思耸耸肩，米克累得半死，只是朝着汤米抬了抬手，“操！”汤米掉头就往回跑。  
胖厨子不见了人影，尼基被弗雷德按在吧台上，尼基蹬着腿却踹不到高个子的退伍军人，他两只手都抓着弗雷德的胳膊，但弗雷德的手死死掐着他的脖子，尼基的脸都憋红了，他半闭着眼睛，露出的只有眼白。汤米抄起旁边的椅子砸向弗雷德的后背，弗雷德转过身，尼基在吧台上侧过身子直咳嗽。汤米不知道该怎么办了，而弗雷德捡起汤米扔过去的椅子正朝着他走来。汤米不停地往后退，一下踩在了抹布上，坐个了屁墩。弗雷德把椅子朝着他砸过去，汤米连忙往旁边趴，腿被椅子打了个正着。他哼了一声，抓起地上的那块抹布，胡乱往上扔，只听到弗雷德一声意外的闷哼。汤米抬头看见抹布竟然砸在了高个男人的脸上，他赶紧连滚带爬地从旁边跑走了，冲到吧台，抓起尼基的胳膊就把人往下拽。尼基摔在了另一个高凳上，汤米管不得，弗雷德又追过来了，他拖着尼基就往外跑，没想到还没跑出去几步就遇见了海瑟，尼基这时候还没完全站起来了，但他一把抓住了海瑟的腰带，把女孩拉倒在了地上，“什么？”汤米吼道。“快！”尼基这回跑到了前面，他死死攥着汤米的手，汤米的腿疼起来，他跑得一瘸一拐的，但两个人都不敢慢下步子。  
“你跟那头猪搞什么鸡巴呢？”尼基最后把汤米推进一个巷子里，两个人躲在半人高的垃圾桶后面，汤米朝着尼基挑挑眉毛，尼基不明白地瞪大了眼睛。汤米撩起来他的背心，从裤裆里抽出一直塞在里面的信封，尼基笑起来，他还没喘匀气，笑声里带着口水，“操啊，有你的。”尼基抢过信封，打开里面是崭新的钞票。他挥着信封轻轻地扇汤米的脑门，汤米眯着眼睛抓他的手，尼基就压下汤米的脑袋，手插进汤米的头发里使劲揉了揉。


	16. Chapter 16

当然，尼基把他那份钱都用在了毒品上，没人知道米克拿钱干什么去了，这不是什么新鲜事了，新鲜的是也没人知道文思拿钱干什么去了。一般来说，准确说是拉泽尔之前，文思的钱要不花在小药片和酒上，要不花在脱衣舞女郎身上，这就是他最喜欢的两件事，但现在他即不在合租屋，也不在酒吧，像是蒸发了一样，问他的话，他就会说他在他的女朋友家里，一个在商店里结账的姑娘，“不像是尼基，正常人总要吃饭，”文思说着把钱装进了裤兜里，“而商店里总有卖不出去的吃的。”说得也有道理，汤米耸耸肩，不再去管了，毕竟除了文思的感情生活，他还有更感兴趣的，比如说尼基介绍给他的针管。  
还不是海洛因，只是可卡因。  
“过来。”尼基已经飘在火山口了，加热后的可卡因的烟雾拢在他周围，烟枪就扔在手边，他岔着腿，一个人占满了整个沙发，汤米乖乖盘着腿坐在了对面的地上，他的长发成卷地耷拉在脸的两侧，像是垂下的耳朵，他瞪着眼睛仰头看向尼基，像是一条小奶狗等着吃的，尼基“啧”地咂了咂嘴，他弯下身子，勾过汤米的项圈，拉着汤米跪在了沙发上，汤米的膝盖顶着尼基的大腿内侧，尼基往后退了退，让汤米能在窄窄的破沙发上呆稳了。汤米的腿还在疼，这个姿势刚好把砸肿的小腿压在了沙发的铁架上，汤米皱着脸，不住地蹭着想找个更舒服的姿势，尼基被他烦得抓住了他的头发，汤米一下就不敢再动了，尼基这才满意地哼了一声，他用指甲划过汤米的头皮，汤米向他的掌心贴过去，一些细小的动静从他的嗓子里跑出来。尼基安静地玩了一会，另一只手揽过汤米的屁股往怀里拉，汤米待不稳，摔在了尼基的身上，他俩身上都黏糊糊的，谁也不干净，不知道都沾着什么。尼基过了几秒觉得热，他推开汤米，汤米怕摔下去，一把抓住了尼基的胳膊，尼基吃痛地抽了口气，汤米不懂，他捧起尼基的小臂，看到上面有接连几片青晕，指甲的大小，他轻轻摸过每一个，尼基又发出一串黏连的呻吟，“你也想要吗？”尼基凑到汤米的脖子上说，汤米点点头。  
尼基把汤米抱在了怀里，汤米的后背贴着尼基的前胸，尼基的下巴放在汤米的肩膀上，他搂着汤米，在他的胸前将白粉融在一勺子水里，要汤米拿着勺子，他从沙发缝里扒拉出来一个针头，他用食指和拇指捏了捏针头，把上面干掉的血渍碾了下去。汤米看着细细的针头像是蚊子吸血一样把勺子里的溶液都吸了上去，他突然害怕了，他扭着想要跑掉，尼基像是哄孩子吃药一样，“嘘”地冲着他的耳朵吹气。尼基把针管立了起来，挤出里面的空气，汤米看得口干舌燥，像是被困在了陷阱里等着猎人麻醉枪的兔子，“握拳。”汤米机械地重复尼基的命令。尼基拍了拍他的小臂内侧，斜着针管，缓慢地将针头插进了他的皮肤里，汤米倒抽一口气，屏在胸口。他能看到他平滑的皮肤上突兀地鼓起了一道，它在生长，不断地往汤米的体内侵入，直到终于捅破了血管，是寄生虫抓住了寄主，汤米向后仰起头，靠在了尼基的就肩膀上，溶液正在进入他，他能清楚地感觉到血管在一点点变凉。他不喜欢这样。“没事的，没事的。”尼基轻声地一遍遍重复着，不知道是在说服谁。针管的撤出不像是战败的军队退出阵地，而是蜘蛛已经将毒液都注射进了猎物体内，只要退后几步，等着汤米的五脏六腑慢慢融化。  
“你能感到它吗？”感到什么？汤米现在什么都能感到，窗户没有关严，一只苍蝇正埋头往里钻，坏了的电视插头在漏电，灯泡的电线拧住了，正缓慢地旋转，从黑色油漆里钻出来的光每隔几分钟晃过他俩一次，从左到右，从凉下的烟枪到用过的针管。有太多的感觉一股脑地侵入汤米的脑子，他忙不过来，也不知道到尼基是什么时候又打了一针，汤米只在余光里看到同一个针头从尼基的血管里带出了一滴浅粉色的血珠，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你也感到了，对不对？”尼基又问了一次，汤米点点头。“操，我就知道！”汤米突然被尼基一把推到了地板上，他冲到了窗户旁，把那一条缝“嘭”地撞上了，苍蝇被碾在了窗户缝里。“我就知道！”尼基在屋里转着圈，“知道什么？”汤米放弃了，他踹着沙发平躺在了地板上，尼基叉着腰站在了他头顶，居高临下地看着汤米，“弗雷德要来杀了咱们，他正在过来的路上。”  
“或许吧。”汤米直直地看着从天花板上垂下的灯泡，感觉他也跟着一起打转，“又或许，你之前和弗雷德有过一段，所以他会放过咱们。”汤米伸出手，想去抓住那灯泡，却怎么都够不到，“你他妈的说什么呢？不，没有，弗雷德没睡过我。满意了吗？”尼基咬着牙走进了卧室，汤米又朝着他的后背伸出手，这个他也够不到了。突然一阵敲窗户的声音，尼基又骂了一声，然后是一阵细细簌簌的动静，在汤米的耳朵像是尼基要把整张床都拆掉，他没管是哪个不长眼的在这时候敲窗户，他爬起来跑进卧室，却没看见散架的床，而是尼基躲在了床单下，抱着他的膝盖蜷缩在床头。“哦……”他也爬到了床上，尼基的脸埋在了膝盖里，汤米扒开他的头发，尼基打掉了他的手，汤米就坐在了床边，不敢走也不敢再往前靠。窗外的人还在不停地敲窗户，尼基越缩越小，汤米不知道他还能往哪里钻。窗外的人突然不敲了，汤米试着把手放在了尼基的后背上，尼基一哆嗦但没有挣扎，他让汤米顺着他的脊椎一下接一下地抚过，逐渐放松下来。汤米轻轻地推他，让他侧躺在床上，尼基还是缩成一团，但也许是因为毒品逐渐过了劲，也可能他只是累了，他不再像是装死的甲虫一样把自己抱成一个球了，汤米给他掖好杯子，像是一位母亲守着做噩梦的孩子。就在汤米以为尼基睡着了的时候，窗户外的人又开始了，“真是操了！”尼基在汤米的手底下又一次绷紧了身子，汤米按着他的肩膀，不让他坐起来，自己走出卧室。  
“是哪个傻逼一直在敲？”汤米吼着推开窗户，“是我！”站在消防楼梯上的姑娘高高举起了手，汤米看到海瑟的手肘被紫药水染了一大片，他抓了抓头发，回头看了一眼屋里，没听见尼基再出什么动静就翻出了窗户，坐在窗台上。“你怎么找到这儿的？”女孩放下了胳膊，她今天穿着一个吊带，露出的肩膀上也有擦伤，“我昨天一直跟在你们后面来着。”她说着跳上楼梯的扶手，晃着腿坐在了上面，汤米被她一句话吓得说不出话，姑娘笑了起来，“没有啦，我问了几个朋友。”汤米这才闭上了嘴。“所以……你过来干嘛的？”  
“嗯……”海瑟突然低下了头，浅棕色的刘海挡住了她的脸，“来找你玩呗。”她突然又抬起头笑嘻嘻地说。汤米又看了一眼屋里，尼基好像在卧室说着什么，“等一下。”汤米迈进屋里，尼基明显已经睡着了，他稍稍伸开了四肢，汤米蹲在了床边，尼基在嘟囔着说梦话，汤米一个字都听不清，但他知道无非就是“别走”、“宝贝”之类的，他摸了摸尼基的头发，尼基一点反应都没有，汤米走了出去。  
“为什么你大半夜还在外面玩呢？”汤米和海瑟并肩走在街上，海瑟的个子不高，头顶还没到汤米的肩膀，姑娘背着手，每走一步都往前踢一下脚尖。  
“因为我和我爸吵架了，我就跑出来了。”汤米眨眨眼，一直没人和他提起爸爸妈妈之类的话题，他以为他早忘了，但其实他是在做一只鸵鸟，把头埋在了沙子里，“谁需要他们呢！”汤米还不肯把脑袋从沙子里拔出来。  
“这个嘛……其实我需要，我想去好莱坞当个女明星！”海瑟往前跑了两步，学着梦露的样子压下不存在的白色裙摆，她还是穿着那条阔腿牛仔裤，“我爸那边，警长嘛，认识好多人，有那个很著名的女制片人，塞尔维亚·罗纳。”汤米差点没反应过来，这是洛杉矶女老大的对外职业，“其实罗纳阿姨和我小时候就认识了，”海瑟自顾自地继续说下去，“爸爸说，也许罗纳阿姨可以让我在电影里当个配角什么的，过过瘾。但那不是我想要的！”海瑟突然停下了，她拉着汤米的胳膊，汤米不明白地低下头看她，“我想要当女主角！我想要当女明星！”汤米摸了摸鼻子，不知道该回答些什么，好在海瑟放开了个他，俩人继续沿着路溜达。  
“咱们要不回我家吧！”海瑟突然又抬起头对汤米说，汤米瞪大了眼睛看向矮个子的姑娘，“不！天哪！你在想什么！不！”海瑟尖声喊着，“我知道你和尼基，好吗？所以我才说你可以去我家的，毕竟你们是男同性恋，又不会对我怎样。”汤米张开嘴又闭上，他觉得自己有义务指出海瑟的错误，但又找不到合适的话，“而且我爸现在肯定带着他的狗腿满大街找我，家里正好没人呢，走吧！”海瑟说完拉着汤米的手腕就往家里走，没有给汤米一点拒绝的余地。  
海瑟指着她家二层小楼的下水管，“你得从这儿爬上去，走正门肯定被我爸发现。我的房间在二层，就那一间，”开什么玩笑呢？“快啊，咱们可以在我的房间里抽点，我爸多半早上才回来了，他发现不了。”好的，爬就爬吧。


	17. Chapter 17

谁能想到警长的女儿有最好的大麻呢？汤米抽上两口已经晕乎了，他靠着床板坐在柔软的地毯上，房间不是他想的粉色的天花板、粉色的壁纸和粉色的衣柜，反倒是白色更多一些，还有一张鹅黄色的书桌。“我没给别人看过，你可不能告诉我爸爸！”海瑟也抽嗨了，她说一个字要笑上三声，汤米就眯着眼睛等她喘匀气再继续说，“在我的衣柜里！”她倒着躺在床上，头发搭在床板上，脚翘在墙上，她伸下手推推汤米的肩膀，汤米也不想起来，他就着半跪半坐的姿势往前蹭，“在衣服后面！”海瑟吼完又咯咯笑起来，汤米想说他俩还在同一间屋子里，实在没有吼的必要，但他打开海瑟的衣柜就愣住了。衣柜里不只是T恤和背心什么的，直接撞进他眼睛的是几件挂起来的内衣，他红了脸，“在后面！”海瑟还在吼，汤米僵硬地扒拉开内衣，瞧见了一张海报，是街头很流行的摇滚乐队，四个成员穿着厚底的增高鞋，银色的紧身衣外贴着土棕色的盔甲，每个人的脸都盖在黑色和白色的涂料下，四个人画着四种面具一样的妆。但这不是一张正版海报，乐队的名字写错了。汤米看着笑起来，“干什么啦！”海瑟朝着汤米直着胳膊乱挥，汤米摇摇头，又倒在了地毯上，“我啊，”海瑟在床上滚了一圈，趴在了床边，汤米盯着她压在床边的胸，“也许我会嫁给一个摇滚明星。”那也得等你记清楚乐队的名字再说了，汤米没意识到他把自己的想法都说了出去，海瑟一个胳膊撑在了地毯上，伸长另一个胳膊，用力拍打他的肩膀，“干嘛！”他喊着直往旁边躲。海瑟干脆也躺在了地毯上。“但我也想像罗纳阿姨那样，不靠男人，自己就赚很多钱，”汤米听见海瑟又开始说塞尔维亚·罗纳，就用胳膊肘撑起了他的上半身，“我还想有一个孩子，就像是罗纳阿姨那样，”罗纳有一个孩子？“嗯，可小了，才上幼儿园。”汤米又把他的想法说出去了，海瑟举起胳膊，张开手指，好像一个小婴儿要妈妈抱进怀里，“但我不想生孩子，我想直接就有一个孩子。”汤米又倒在了地上。“生孩子肯定会影响我的演艺事业……”他没在听海瑟的话了。  
传真机突然响起来，海瑟和汤米吓了一跳，都以为她爸回来了，仔细再听才发现声音是从隔壁传来的。“嘘！”他俩一起出了屋，站到了楼道里，汤米把海瑟护在身后，海瑟却又开始笑起来，“小声点！”汤米向后上下扇胳膊，但他也忍不住笑了起来，“传真机是自动接收的。”海瑟指了指隔壁关着的房门，“我知道！”汤米去捂海瑟的嘴，他其实不知道。“嗷！”汤米甩着手，他现在知道尼基被文思咬了一口是什么感觉了。“直接推门进去啊，又没狗咬你！”海瑟被自己逗乐了，她擦擦嘴，绕到了汤米跟前，推开门却没进去，“怕了，是不是？”她说完又笑起来，汤米只感觉脚底发热，站都站不住，他没搭理海瑟，大步走进了屋里。传真已经传完了，他一把抓过还热着的A4纸，上面只有一行字。  
“我同意你离开了吗？”  
他听不清海瑟在说什么，周围只有成片的朦胧的噪音，她扯着他的胳膊晃他，“汤米！天哪！汤米！”海瑟的指甲抓进了汤米的胳膊里，留下一道抓痕，他才回过神，“汤米，汤米！”海瑟把他拉到了地上，两人对着跪在一起，“你能听清我说话吗？”她摸上汤米的脸颊，汤米也不躲，就愣愣地点了个头，“跟着我数，好吗？”她拍拍汤米的脸，汤米这才发现他的脸憋得比海瑟的手热多了，海瑟拉着汤米的手，放在汤米的胸前，跟着汤米的心跳，从一开始依次数过。汤米到最后也不知道他俩数到了几，他只是不断地重复海瑟说出的每一个音节，“好点了吗？”汤米眨眨眼，他竟然觉得好点了，他捡起之前掉下的的传真，横竖对折了两次，拿在手里，“我得回去了。”他一边说，一边在手里转着叠好的传真，海瑟点点头，但汤米压根没看见，他已经转身往外走了。  
汤米下意识地爬上消防楼梯想从窗户进去，但他刚迈上两步就停下了，他不敢回去，不像是坐过山车，而是当面和家长承认错误的恐惧，没有安全带的保障，只有不可测却肯定糟透了的后果要承担。为什么他当时就跟着海瑟走了？汤米说不清楚，但他终归是把尼基一个人扔在了合租房里，他又往上爬了两级台阶，为什么他就不能跟着海瑟出去玩呢？汤米皱着眉突然来了气，他就是觉得自己不应当出去，却找不到一个合理的理由。他这时候感觉到了尼基总是黏在他身上的目光，哪怕他知道尼基根本看不到他。万一是他的走得太大声，尼基已经听到了呢？但其实只是偶师提拉木偶的线绳，汤米转身下了楼梯，绕向前门。  
尼基坐在沙发上。他脱掉了上衣，光着脚，只穿了一条皮裤，汤米踩掉了他的鞋子，站在门口，不住地扭动他的脚趾，把拇指压在旁边两个上。尼基正在抽烟，沙发的破洞在他岔开的两腿之间，烟灰直接掉了进去，他抬眼瞟了汤米一样，汤米立刻朝他走过来，他却把烟屁股按在了破洞里的海绵上，一缕灰色的烟弯曲着升起来。他朝着旁边的空墙指了指，汤米顺着看过去，不再走了。他朝着尼基摇头，但尼基动都不动，还是指着那面空墙，汤米的眼眶酸痛，他抬手去揉才发现里面都是眼泪，他深深吸入一口气，转过身走到墙边跪了下去。  
他的脚跟并在了一起，打开大腿，扭动着调整到和肩膀差不多的宽度。往前倾身，膝盖顶着墙角，额头贴在竖起的墙面上，他的手背在腰后，抓住另一个手腕，向后展平蝴蝶骨，绷紧脊椎，他像是一具姿态标准的教学用人偶。他必须咬住自己的舌尖，才没在尼基走出来的时候抬头看他，尼基蹲在了汤米的旁边，撩起他的头发，把他的项圈转过去一半，汤米这时候听到了熟悉的铃铛声，在尼基把他的项圈转回去的时候响个不停。尼基的手伸出去稳住那个黄铜的小东西，“别让我听到铃铛响。”他的手停在汤米的后颈，他用指甲划过他的每一节脊椎，留下一道发痒的疼痛，汤米觉得自己要从中裂开了，尼基最后用手指敲了敲汤米背在身后的小臂，汤米立刻更紧地握住了自己，铃铛响了几声，汤米把他的舌尖咬破了，尼基却没有发出一丁点声音，他的触碰像是一只在皮肤上爬过的虫子，汤米的肌肉下意识地绷紧了，瘙痒沿着一道扭曲的轨迹从他的手腕走了上去，“你让她在你身上留下痕迹了。”汤米扭着胳膊抓住了他的手腕，食指压在了血管上，他的指尖发麻，皮肤像是吹起来的气球，没有丝毫真实的感觉。  
时间失去了意义，汤米的大腿酸痛，腰也僵硬得像是用水泥砌死了。他试着数自己的心跳，但他找不到节奏，脉搏倒是跟血管一起被他攥在了手指下，他死死闭着眼睛，血管一下接一下的鼓动隔着他的皮肤传到了另一只手上，带着他一整条胳膊一起跳，他是在被打气筒不断打气，脉每跳一次，他就肿大一圈，而项圈上的铃铛是把他拴在地上的秤砣，任凭他不断地膨大，却一点高度都上不去。  
一根银针插进了气球里，气球没有立刻爆炸，而是含进了银针注入的每一滴毒液，沉甸甸的，气球是在银针被拔出去的时候才承受不来的，针头刚往回抽动一毫米，它“啪”就炸了。铃铛响个不停，汤米不知道自己是怎么歪在了尼基怀里，而尼基正捂着他的眼睛，他也不知道自己什么时候又哭起来。  
尼基坐在地上，汤米爬上了他的腿，一边蹭着尼基的大腿，一边往下扒他的裤子。尼基任由汤米讨好自己，他的手就撑在他自己的身后，一点忙都不打算帮。汤米蜷缩着跪在了他的两腿之间，他双手一起捧着尼基的家伙，把它往嘴里塞，但他根本受不来，刚进去一点就干呕起来。汤米咳嗽着把他吐了出去，那上面还站着一条往下掉的粘液。汤米抬着眼皮瞟了一眼尼基，对上了那双绿色的眼睛，却什么都没读出来，但他没有开眼睛，而是伸出舌头，用那条黏滑的软肉托起尼基的鸡巴，他把尼基从头舔到尾，直到整个玩意都裹满了亮闪闪的口水才起身。他没给自己做任何准备就扶着尼基的肩膀，生硬地往上坐。每一个褶皱都被撑开了，他张着嘴，喉结顶着那颗铃铛费力地滑动。他生涩地移动，一点都不舒服，但他不断地收缩屁股，尼基越来越热了。尼基终于在他射进汤米屁股里才抬手掐住了汤米的下巴，那上面又是还湿润的口水又是半干的前液，“我说，别让我听见铃铛响。”


	18. Chapter 18

汤米总是想，如果他那时候没有和尼基说罗纳的女儿就好了，如果海瑟没有告诉他罗纳还有个孩子就好了，但这就是他和尼基的问题，他什么都和尼基说，但他连尼基之前叫弗兰克都不知道。  
汽车旅馆闷热，虽然时不时有风吹进来，可风也是热的，尼基躺在汤米的怀里也出了一身汗，俩人的身子黏在了一起，但没人想动。尼基平躺在汤米的胳膊上，李哥侧着身子，把腿搭在尼基的腰上，他玩着尼基的头发，“我之前回了西雅图，”尼基突然嘟囔，汤米把一缕头发从尼基的耳后拽出来，又给它别回去，他一下没听清尼基在说什么，“我前几年都在西雅图，”尼基抓住汤米的手腕，把他的手放在了自己的肚子上，汤米带着尼基转了个身子搂过他，手指在尼基的屁股上轻轻地敲着玩，“和我妹妹住在我妈家”，“妹妹？”汤米开口才发现他的嗓子哑了，舌根黏在了嗓子眼，“一个小贱人，那个老逼总是带她去男朋友家住，不带我。”汤米抓着尼基的屁股把人往怀里更紧地搂过去，尼基抬起脑袋枕在了汤米的肩膀上，“之前的邻居还叫我弗兰克，那群老不死的。”汤米侧过头，他的下巴撞到了尼基的鼻子，“弗兰克？”他问道。“你他妈不许这么叫我。”尼基往后靠了靠，拉开两人的距离，他举手指着汤米的鼻子，“我猜是他俩甚至懒得给我起名，就用了……”尼基突然说不下去了，他张开嘴却没能说出爸爸这个词，只是发出了几个含糊的音，“就用了弗兰克的名字。那个老逼怎么不继续用她的名字给我妹妹起名呢，也叫戴安娜。”   
“弗兰克！”尼基的妈妈是个漂亮的女人，总是浓妆艳抹的下午出门，凌晨才回家。她手里拎着高跟鞋，一边往屋里走一边从裙子下面脱掉丝袜，“宝贝！”尼基坐在地上，他朝着戴安娜伸出胖乎乎的小胳膊，戴安娜听到她的儿子喊他“宝贝”皱起眉，她走过尼基，用脚背轻轻顶了顶尼基盘着的腿，“你怎么还没睡？”她一边说，一边走到窗户前，没听尼基回答了些什么，只顾朝下面招了招手，“你叫我什么？”她说着摘下耳环，“宝贝！”尼基朝着她爬过去，“其他人都这么叫你。”戴安娜这才勉强地笑起来，她弯下腰，托着尼基的腋下，把孩子抱在怀里，“所以你也这么叫我吗？”她让尼基坐在她的胳膊上，另一只手挠了挠尼基的胸脯，尼基笑起来，伸着手去摸戴安娜的脸，他的手指戳在了戴安娜的嘴唇上，口红沾在他的指甲上，在戴安娜的脸颊上留下一道浅红的印子，“弗兰克！”戴安娜尖声叫着，她把孩子扔在了沙发上，跑到楼道的镜子前，抽了张餐巾纸去擦口红印，尼基憋着不想哭，但门突然被敲响了，他被吓得打了个嗝，控制不住地哭了起来。“他妈的，”戴安娜站在门口，从猫眼往外看，“操！弗兰克，别哭了！”她回过头朝孩子吼，尼基用两只手一起捂在了嘴上，却停不下流眼泪，戴安娜瞪了他一眼，回过头打开门，探了半个身子出去，外面站着今晚请她吃饭的男人。  
“哦，你真是不懂女人，”戴安娜说，但她把男人的领带绕在了手指上，“等我收拾一下好吗？女孩家里不常有男人来的。”她说着关上了门。戴安娜在家里跑来跑去，她把晾在衣架上的胸衣抓下来扔到了沙发上，尼基想去拿，戴安娜一把打在了尼基的手背上，男孩转身往旁边爬，“过来！”戴安娜抓住了尼基的腿，把孩子拉到了怀里。她把尼基放在小卧室的床上，“听着，”戴安娜一边说，一边瞪着眼睛在四周找着什么，“这！”她爬上床，拿过来床头的玩具熊，熊的脖子上系着一个小铃铛，铃铛下连着的是一条小领带。她扯开领带，尼基挥着胳膊拉他的手，不想让她弄坏了自己的玩具，但戴安娜不管他，她解下领带，跑过去蹲在门口，把领带系在了门把手上，小铃铛垂在下面，“听着，”戴安娜按着尼基的肩膀，要他看向自己，“别哭，也别出声，更别出门，明白吗？别让我听见铃铛响，明白了吗？我问你呢！”男孩吓得不敢说话，不住地点头。  
“老天，所以你才对我也那么说的吗？”汤米忍不住问尼基，“我一直恨这句话。”尼基听到后从汤米的怀里爬了出去，他拿过来电视柜上的打火机和烟盒，盒里没剩下几根了，他咬出来一根点上火，就坐在床边抽起来，汤米起身趴在尼基的后背上，伸手过去从尼基的嘴里夹出香烟，自己抽上几口，又放回到尼基唇间。“那你就被关了一晚上？”他问尼基，尼基耸耸肩，一根烟抽完了一大半，“没有。”汤米听到后控制不住地笑起来，尼基跟着床垫一颠一颠的，“我就知道！”汤米笑够了，拿过尼基的烟继续抽。“他们就在隔壁，所有的声音，”尼基有点上一根，“我不懂为什么女的都要叫，再说了，我得去撒尿。哥们，总不能尿床吧，我都四岁了。”汤米撇撇嘴，坐到了尼基旁边。  
尼基还没开始长个，他要踮着点脚，抬高了胳膊才能按下门把手，铃铛发出一阵细碎的动静，男孩没管它，他顺着墙，摸黑走向厕所。“嘘……”尼基都走到了厕所，突然听见里屋突然安静了，他站在马桶前不敢动，“你家有风铃还是什么的？”尼基想着自己要不要赶快溜回去，但他紧接着就听到他妈骂了一句，之后是一串脚步声。完了。厕所的灯被戴安娜打开了，尼基在突然的亮光里紧紧闭上了眼睛，“我怎么说的，弗兰……”但他妈还没说完，睡她的男人就把她拉了出去，尼基赶紧放下马桶盖爬了上去，他蹲坐在上面听外面的争吵。  
“你都有孩子了？”  
“他不会打扰到咱俩的。”  
“那他妈的是个该死的孩子！”  
“所以呢？”  
“你他妈的婊子，我不敢相信我竟然把鸡巴插进了你那个被撑大的逼里！”  
“啪”的一声，戴安娜给了那个男人一巴掌，尼基抱紧了自己，“我他妈，你个松逼！”之后是戴安娜的尖叫，不像是之前的，而是刺耳的宣泄，紧接着大门就被撞上了。尼基深深提起一口气，下一个就是他了，他知道。  
“那是谁？”他在他妈开口前先问道，“你想知道那是谁？那个男人是谁？”戴安娜开口时还很冷静，但她的声音越来越大，紧紧地拳头，上下挥舞着。尼基从马桶上跳了下去，他抬头瞪向歇斯底里的女人，“那他妈的是另一个被你逼走的！我的男人！”她朝着尼基的脸吼道。  
“事情不断地重复，”尼基对汤米说，“所以我才做了那事。”汤米拉过尼基的胳膊，摸过突起的伤疤，“我划伤自己，骗警察说她家暴，我想让她蹲劳子。”尼基还没说完就笑了一声，多好笑啊，他小时候想把自己的娘扔进监狱里，长大了却让自己的哥们进去了。汤米低下头，他把嘴唇贴在了那上面，弄得尼基有些痒，“成了吗？”汤米说话时呼出的热气打在尼基的皮肤上，尼基摇摇头，“她要是进去了，我就得去寄养中心，我不想去，就自己跑来了洛杉矶。”  
汤米的嘴唇从尼基的大臂内侧亲到他的肩膀，他轻轻地咬尼基，留下一片口水，尼基歪过头让他亲上自己的脖子，汤米吃进了尼基的头发。“但她是对的，那个弗兰克在我两岁的时候就不要我了，”汤米抬起手捂住了尼基的嘴，他抬起头，用嘴唇换过他的掌心。尼基的脸颊都是湿的，汤米一边亲他，一边给他擦干净。“你都不擦眼泪的吗？”尼基的舌头追着汤米的伸了出去，汤米说话的时候，嘴唇就滑过尼基的舌尖，“闭嘴。”汤米听到后笑起来。  
尼基扶着汤米的肩膀靠了过去，一切都很安静，只能听见他俩舔弄对方的动静，他俩之间从没有这么慢过，之前一切都很快，是正在发育的手活，而现在只是亲吻，缓慢地交换唾液，汤米推着尼基躺回到床上，用舌头数着尼基的牙齿，再一次地、重新地认识他的主人。


	19. Chapter 19

“我们应该去找文思。”汤米突然撑起自己，尼基趴在他的两腿之间，正反复地咬住汤米的大腿内侧，留下一片牙印，他听到汤米的话抬起头，下巴上挂着汤米的前液，他用拇指从嘴角抹到下颚，又伸出舌头裹住了他的手指头，他故意做给汤米看，大张着嘴，像是一只练习吼叫的幼兽，汤米呻吟着又躺倒在了床上，“操文思的。”尼基说着，他用鼻子把汤米的玩意拱起来，去舔那下面最敏感的皮肤，汤米的脚趾抓起了床单，“这么说不太公平，”汤米在喘息间断断续续地说，他伸手下去，在尼基含下他的时候抓住了他的头发，尼基握住他吞不进的部分，转着手腕撸动，“文思受得太多了。”汤米的声音跟着尼基的嘴而颤抖，尼基听到后爬到了汤米的胸前，他薄薄的嘴唇红肿着，“不会让那个婊子有好果子吃。”尼基说完舔了舔他的犬牙，汤米把胳膊压在了他的眼睛上，尼基每次说了这句话都是他们没好果子。  
所有人都知道那不是个好主意，但没人能说服尼基不去做。“尼基，”汤米蹲在破沙发的靠背上，尼基坐在他的脚边，针头刚插进他的胳膊里，他“嗯”了一声，“不碰女人和小孩，这不是规矩吗？”他看着针管里的溶液被全部推进了尼基的身体里，他咂咂嘴，也想要一针，尼基没有立刻回答他，也没有拔出针头，他扶着自己的手肘向后靠在了沙发上，空气拉着针管往回缩，几滴血染红了细细的针头，尼基发出一声呻吟，他突然睁开了闭着的眼睛，对上了汤米的，他的绿眼睛又是一双玻璃球了，“规矩是不碰女人和小孩，”尼基放开了他自己的胳膊，“如果，”他把针头拔了出去，更多的血从针眼里渗了出来，汤米的眼睛追着尼基的手，他没听清尼基还在说什么，“如果对方没侵犯到我的荣誉。”尼基又抽进大半管可卡因，他朝着汤米摆摆手，汤米蹦了下去，贴着尼基的大腿，坐在了沙发的破洞里，“而拉泽尔是我们的人，”他用拇指按在汤米大臂的血管上，汤米握住拳头，手肘内侧的血管没过多久就鼓了出来，“那个婊子杀了拉泽尔就是侵犯了我们的荣誉。”他把针头扎了进去，汤米呻吟着往尼基身上贴，在汤米的眼睛里，空气中的尘埃越来越明显，“操，你真的什么都不知道。”尼基抓着汤米的脖子把他带到自己的腿上，“你就像是一个小处女。” 尼基哼哼着咬住了汤米的喉结，疼痛被放大，汤米张着嘴，眼睛翻了上去。  
汤米是被文思的声音吵醒的，毒品跟着汗排了个干净，他只感觉累。他不记得自己怎么跪在了地上，他靠着尼基的腿，手搂着尼基的脚腕，尼基的手护着他的脑袋，时不时拍他一下。“别让我给你干这些屁事！”文思的声音太大了，汤米还很困，睁不开眼睛。“不应该是狗每天给你叼报纸吗！”文思说着把一个塑料袋扔在了汤米的脸上，汤米一下给吓醒了，“看着点！”尼基朝文思吼道，文思夸张地翻了个白眼，站在了电视前面，挡住了正在播的动画片，尼基虽然没在看，但他还是朝着文思挥着胳膊让他滚远点，但文思没有动，反倒是叉腰瞪了回去。汤米打开塑料袋，里面是四个万圣节的面具，他瞪大了眼睛，突然渴得要命。他们是真的要做那事，汤米被周围的空气压得喘不过气来。“米克呢？”尼基说着拿过面具，汤米没反应过来，手还握在上面没松开，被尼基拉着抬起了胳膊。文思突然泄了气，他晃晃脑袋，揉着他的头发，“在搞车，他晚上直接把车开过来。”尼基没再回答文思，而是带了一个面具到脑袋上，面具是空白的，只留了三个洞，两个在眼睛的位置，一个在突起的鼻尖下。 嘴的位置很敷衍地向下凹下去一条弧线。“我看起来怎么样？”尼基问汤米，汤米盯着尼基从面具里露出来的眼睛，还有几率碎头发挡在前面，那双眼睛冰冰凉，汤米吞下一口口水，说不出话。“很蠢。”文思说着也坐在了沙发上，尼基从茶几上给他拿过烟枪，文思叼住了烟嘴，尼基用打火机烧热烟袋，白色的烟雾顺着透明的烟管被文思吸进了肺里。文思还没抽完一整口，就把烟枪扔到了一边，他跪着扑到地上，拉过没人用的垃圾桶，把脸埋了进去，他呕吐的声音盖在了尼基的笑声下。“你他妈的给我抽的是什么？”文思终于抬起头，他抹了把嘴，朝着尼基吼道，但尼基笑得停不下来，他抱着肚子，缩起腿倒在了沙发上，脚来回蹬着。“好货，纯的。”尼基笑得说不完一句话就开始喘，他用手背抹掉了流出来的眼泪，“你他妈什么毛病？”文思从地上冲向沙发，用胳膊卡住了尼基的喉咙，“你知道我戒了！”尼基的舌头卡在他的上下牙齿之间，他用力推着文思的手肘，但文思把全身的重量都压在了胳膊上，“找点乐子，”尼基扭着身子踹了文思一脚，文思才松开手。金发的矮个啐了一口在地上，走到了窗户跟前。汤米就在一旁看着一切发生，手里拿着剩下的三个面具。  
“那时候要戴的？”米克直到第二天中午才走进合租屋里，面具都扔在茶几上，汤米递给他一个，“蠢得要死。”文思说着从米克身子后钻了进来，米克举着面具在脸前比划着，面具明显比他的脸大多了，“这破玩意能挡住吗？哦，伊兹给你的。”米克说着把手伸进腰带里，拿出别在裆前的手枪，“给我那个！”尼基从沙发上跳了起来，蹦到米克跟前抢过枪，跑回了卧室。米克手撑在膝盖上，撅着屁股慢悠悠地往沙发上坐，汤米盯着他，往旁边挪了挪。“干嘛？”米克不知道从哪里翻出来一听啤酒，他“啪”的打开了易拉罐，一边喝下一口，一边往下拉了拉T恤的领口，汤米没有回答。卧室里发出“嘭”的一声闷响，汤米蹦了起来，“他妈的！”文思又靠在窗户边，他也被吓得一激灵。汤米进屋看见床垫被掀了起来，而尼基正伸手从床板上拿起另一把枪。屋里都是灰，汤米被呛得直咳嗽，尼基没理他，他拿着两把枪，从汤米身边挤了出去。  
米克正试着把面具戴在脸上，但不论是面具还是后面的皮筋对于他的脑袋都太大了，他一松手，面具就耷拉在了胸前，皮筋挂在他的脖子上，“你他妈是要我怎么戴这破玩意？”他向尼基摊开手，尼基把枪扔在了茶几上，凑到米克跟前，他把面具按在米克的脸上，手伸到米克的脑袋后面，把皮筋勒着米克的脑袋系了个死结，“看，很难吗？”面具终于呆在了米克的脸前，米克往两侧歪了歪脖子，然后把手指头从下巴塞进了面具和脸之间，“那我现在怎么拿下来？”他在面具后面翻了白眼，文思在旁边耸了耸肩，“操，是真的蠢。”尼基歪着脑袋看戴上面具的米克，“早就跟你说了。”文思走了过来，尼基转过头瞪了他一眼，“除非你想把你那头乱毛都塞进丝袜里，不然就闭嘴戴上面具！”汤米也试着把面具戴上，皮筋松松地勒在他的头发外面，他拽了拽面具，松松垮垮的，但也掉不下来。“过来。”汤米听到尼基喊他，他抬起眼睛。尼基站进他的两腿之间，托着他的下巴要他抬起头。汤米在尼基的手指碰到他的瞬间摒住了呼吸，他俩之间隔着一个面具，汤米却感觉他好好藏在身体里的恐惧都暴露在了尼基眼前。但尼基只是盯着他的面具瞧，然后歪过身子，扒拉开茶几上的枪和塑封袋，拿过一个小小的扁平的圆盒，是他们很久都不用的眼线膏。尼基转开盒子，舔了舔拇指后伸进去抹了一把。他用了另一只手掐着汤米的脸要他扭过头，汤米觉得自己是已经被咬死了的猎物，正被猎豹挂在枯树枝上，尼基用他的犬牙咬住了他的舌尖，他压着汤米，在面具的下巴上斜斜地抹上两道。他画完往后退了一步，挑着嘴角看他的作品，汤米不敢把脑袋歪回去。  
“这活还干不干了？还是得等娘娘腔描完眼线才能出门？”文思说话的时候，尼基正低着头，他把面具放在曲起的膝盖上，正用黑色的眼线膏在面具给眼睛留的两个洞下面各自画上一笔横道，文思故意蹭着尼基的脚走过去，他的膝盖上一歪，尼基的指甲在面具的脸颊上留下了一道黑色的划痕，“操你妈！”他骂文思，但文思撇撇嘴，从茶几上抄起伊兹的手枪插进了他的裤腰带里，面具还挂在他的脖子上没有戴上，“你和狗坐后座。”


	20. Chapter 20

汤米去厕所冲了个凉，出来的时候尼基蜷在床上，他背朝着卧室的屋门，贴着床的另一边，手抱着膝盖，头顶蹭着枕头边，被单堆在他的脚边，他的屁股和下巴上都沾着干掉的精液，汤米回去拿来一条打湿了的毛巾，给他擦干净身子。尼基睡得很沉，像是刚出生就死掉的婴儿，还带着母亲的体温。汤米随手把毛巾扔在了地上，他抖开被单，先给尼基盖上，但还没等他也钻进去，被单又成了一团，尼基没醒，但他伸出一条胳膊，胡乱扒拉着把单子从身上推了下去。汤米摇着头，咧开嘴安静地笑了，他也躺在了床上，用被单裹住他一个人，侧过身，隔着被单把尼基抱在了他的怀里。  
汤米回到落日大道后连轴转，躺下了才感觉骨头都要散开了，他叹了口气，热气喷在了尼基的头顶，尼基往上蹭着也躺到了枕头上。汤米闭上了眼睛，他的眼球干涩地发酸。他的肚子又叫了一声，尼基往外躲他。汤米上一次吃东西还是住进汽车旅馆之前了，他已经想不起来都吃了什么，但他没有力气再爬起来、穿上衣服、出去找一个还营业的餐厅了，他用压在身下的手揉了揉肚子上，暖烘烘的。  
直到汤米又开始做那个梦，他才意识到他也睡着了。熟悉的场景和熟悉的人物，他却醒不来，接下来他就应当看到尼基了，尼基会穿着一条牛仔裤站在树荫下，直到汤米走到了他跟前，在他鼻子前面招手，尼基才会认出来这原来是汤米。汤米深深提起一口气，朝着那棵树走去，但这次树下谁也没有，汤米慌了神，他在原地转圈，四下的人却全没了踪影。他喊着尼基的名字跑出树荫，但阳光还没晒在他的身上，他就摔在了床垫了。汤米眨眨眼，窗外不再是一片昏黑，黄色中混着蓝色、粉色的日光从窗台上爬了进来。汤米的眼皮发沉，他翻了个身又闭上了眼睛，却在下一秒瞪大了眼睛。床上只有他一个人，他猛地坐了起来，头晕脑胀的。原本躺着尼基的地方只剩下了他的枕头，汤米把它拿过来抱在了怀里。他揉眼睛揉得太用力，放下手又只能看见一片黑影，过了一阵，电视机的轮廓才清晰起来，他这时候听到了厕所的动静。汤米一下又困了。  
尼基在厕所里连口水都吐不出去，但只是漱漱口就能引起一阵反胃。如果他早知道回到日落大道是这个德行，他一定让约翰或者杰森给他搞足了粉，但他没有。尼基叹了口气。他真的什么都吐不出了，就干脆放下马桶盖，蹲在了上面，他的下巴放在膝盖上，左手握着右手的手指，放在了脚背上，和小时候一样。他感觉糟透了，像是被一辆卡车迎面撞上。不，被卡车撞死都没有这么糟。他的屁股和嗓子都火辣辣地疼，他想要坐在马桶上，但马桶盖硌得他生疼，凉气还从他的屁股往身子里钻，他又蹲了起来。脚很快就麻了，他用指甲在脚背上扣出几个指甲印，压在了筋上，他的脚趾头不受控地往上弹了一下。他摇摇头，走回了卧室。  
汤米横着躺在了床头，他枕着自己的胳膊，他的枕头压在了肩膀下，尼基的枕头被他夹在了两腿之间，抱在怀里。尼基爬到他跟前，前几天在合租房留下的伤口已经愈合了，结了一层深色的硬痂，尼基伸出一根手指轻轻地摸过，汤米迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，想要伸展开身子，小腿耷拉到了床和墙之间的缝里，他又哼了一声。尼基用指甲去扣那个硬痂，汤米扭着身子朝他贴过来，硬痂下的皮肤只长好了一半，愈合了的地方翘了起来，尼基舔了舔嘴唇，他把脸凑过去，小心地用食指和拇指捏住翘起的一角往上拽，痂的另一边还连着刚长出来的嫩肉，尼基却把整个痂都撕了下来，它往外渗血，很快积成了一小团，尼基抬眼去看汤米，汤米已经醒了，正直勾勾地看向他。他不错眼珠地盯着汤米，同时伸出舌头，一口一口地用舌尖舔过新绽开的伤口，汤米倒吸一口气，伤口周围的肌肉不受控制地绷紧了，像是高潮却不是高潮，汤米的手找到了尼基的脑袋，但他没有把尼基拉开，而是更深地按向他的腰侧。汤米感到尼基贴着他笑起来。  
汤米撑起了身子，尼基却离开了他。尼基下了床，揉着汤米的头发，汤米下意识地靠了过去，“继续睡。”他说着走出了卧室。继续睡？汤米把自己摔在了床垫上，他摸向自己两腿之间，他还没勃起，他“唔”的一声，也不知道是叹了口气，还是松了口气，他把手松松地笼在上面。他不想起床，就干脆身子都没起来，蹭着床单转了个个，顺着床躺下了，床单都被他碾了起来，皱巴巴地拧在他周围，他抓过床单的一个角，裹住自己，把带着一层薄垫子的床单夹在了两腿之间，露出下面的包裹在塑料保护膜里的床垫。他听到尼基正在外面打电话，他带着床单一起往卧室的门边蹭。他趴在床边，胳膊顺着床板垂下去，手撑在地上。“约翰，你欠我的，你必须得来。”他听到尼基说，约翰？尼基说话一直不太清楚，他的声音低低的，偶尔挑高一下，音节全都奇怪地黏在一起，像是他在舌头下含着一块糖。汤米听着听着又困了。  
汤米再醒来的时候又热又饿，他从床上爬起来，床单缠在了腿上，他骂骂咧咧地把它们都扯到了地上，他挠了挠鸡巴，走向厕所用漱口杯给自己接了一杯水，喝下半杯，剩下的都洒在了身上。哪里不太对劲，他掀开马桶盖，胯在上面撒了泡尿。脏衣服扔在了厕所门口，他捡起来闻了闻，又套在了身子。裤子不知道怎么被扔到了沙发上，他一边在屋子里绕圈，一边单脚蹦着把短裤穿上。电话没挂好，一半话筒歪在了桌子上，他突然知道哪里出了错。  
尼基呢？  
天已经完全亮了，汤米站在沙发前，他转了圈，屋里都是尼基身上的汗味，人却没了。呼吸、一、他吸入一口气、二、他把这口气吐了出去。他拍了拍裤兜，烟不在里面，“操！”他骂着跑到卧室，烟也不在电视柜上，他又打了一拳电视屏幕，地上乱糟糟的都是白色的被单，汤米踹向那些无辜的布料，床单钩在了他的脚趾上，被他扬到了房间的另一个角落，床单下面也没有烟和打火机。“操！”尼基这个婊子还顺走了汤米的烟。  
汤米回过头看着从未露在外崭新的床垫，他冲过去抓着塑料膜下突起的厚厚的缝线，用力把床垫掀起来，他脱了手，床垫掀起来一半又掉了下去，砸在了汤米的肩膀上，汤米低吼了一声，是被驱赶出自己领地的孤兽，闻到了雌兽的味道却不敢靠近。他像在举重，反手撑着床垫，把它砸在了对面的墙上，床垫挡住了窗户，屋子一下就暗了下去。几只蟑螂从床底下四散跑走了，汤米皱着鼻子踩死了一只。汤米的肚子连着叫了好几声，汤米踩着床单上在上面擦了几下脚底，留下一滩黄绿色的污渍。  
操尼基的！  
汤米走到电话旁，他举起话筒又狠狠地把它摔在了电话座上，塑料的话筒硬生生弹了起来，又歪到了一边。“他妈的。”他一把撤掉了电话线，反手把话筒和电话座一起扔到了房间的另一头，话筒的连线也被扯断了，它飞到了厕所门口。汤米的耳鸣是电话占线的滴滴声，好像那是他自己的心跳，越来越尖锐。他咬牙瞪着断掉的电话和话筒，“操。”他又骂了一句，没有烟就只好用手指头抠了抠嘴角，他摔上旅馆的破门走了出去。  
老板娘还是坐在柜台后看杂志，汤米本来都走了出去，但他停下步子想了一下，转身走到了柜台前，他敲了敲长桌子，老板娘稍稍放低杂志，盯着汤米看，等着他开口说话，“嗯，”汤米又抠了抠他的嘴角，“看到一个黑长发的男的去哪儿了吗？这么高。”汤米大概比划着，但老板娘根本没看，她又把杂志挡在了脸前面，“没看见。”她说着翻了一页，“嗨！”汤米把胳膊伸进柜台里，一把抓过老板娘的杂志，“你收了我的钱。”他用杂志指着老板娘的鼻子，老板娘瞟了汤米一样，用手背把杂志挡开，“你给我钱是让我盯着弗雷德会不会过来的，不会，他都不在洛杉矶了。”老板娘说着拿起另一本杂志，随便翻开一页又看了起来，汤米瞪大了眼睛盯着她，但她就像汤米不存在一样，翻过看杂志里的漫画，咯咯笑起来。汤米把他抢过的那本杂志摔在了老板娘跟前，踩着步子走到了街上。  
汤米随便在报摊上买了包便宜烟，叼出一根打上火，劣质的尼古丁抽得他嗓子眼发紧，但他的耳鸣逐渐好了。他靠着树干，躲在树荫下三心二意地看来往的路人。他像是被扔进了一个廉价圣诞球里，原本是被粘在丑丑的房子旁，但随便一翻，他就被扔到了本空中，摇晃几下，他又摔回到地上。他用抽完的烟屁股点上第二根烟，约翰，这个名字就停在他的舌尖，他舔了舔烟屁股，那也带着劣质烟草的苦味。操他妈的，算了，他要去吃蓝莓煎饼。


	21. Chapter 21

20  
“你这破车他妈的还能开？”尼基一边把面具戴到头上，一边钻进车里，汤米跟在他身后。米克开来的这辆破车的后车门被撞进了一个篮球大的凹陷，根本关不上，只能从里面拉着，米克从驾驶座回过头说，“那你从汽车处理厂再找一辆来。”米克的面具勒得太近，脸颊两边弯了过去，随着他说话，那两边跟着很小幅度地扇动，像是鱼鳃一样，汤米觉得有点好笑，但他笑不出，他只是朝着米克眨巴眼睛。  
“所有人都知道到时候该干什么？”车还没开出去多远，尼基就开口说道，汤米扭过头看向他，而他前面的文思不耐烦地、拖着长音地哼了一声，用后脑勺撞向车座，整个座位都往后错了几厘米，顶在了汤米的膝盖上，汤米一下没拉住车门，车门忽闪着打开了，“老天！”尼基跨过汤米，一把拉上了逆风的车门，汤米这回紧紧抓着没有玻璃的车窗。尼基坐回到他的位置上，他把枪从腰带里拿出来。那是把有些年头的左轮手枪了，银色的枪管上有了几块油泥一样污渍，尼基把六颗子弹都卸了下来，攥在手心里，他抖了下手腕，转轮回到了腔里，他把枪举到眼前，闭着一只眼睛，用里另一只瞄准后视镜，米克看到抬手把镜子掰开了。尼基把枪管对着自己的眼睛，汤米不知道他在看什么，但看尼基的样子，他是在认真地钻研那个枪管。“所以到时候咱们从后门进去，米克就等在路边，别熄火，听到没？”汤米看到米克抬头看了眼后视镜，尼基又抖了下手腕，空的转轮弹了出来，“咱们直接去找那个婊子的女儿，还很小，叫昆尼。进去之后没人开枪，懂吗？没人，开枪。”尼基把六枚子弹重新塞进了转轮里，“啪”的一声把它们扣了回去，他抬起腿，踹了踹文思的坐位，文思朝着他竖起中指，“你知道怎么的，你最好连子弹都别装。”文思把另一只手也伸了过来，朝着尼基竖起两根中指，“至于你，”尼基把枪在手里转了一圈，他握着枪管，用枪把指着汤米，“找到昆尼，守住她，她是一切的关键。”尼基凑过来用枪把拍了拍汤米戴着面具的脸颊，汤米直到尼基蹬着米克的坐位坐回到他那边，才敢转过头去盯着窗外。  
幼儿园在富人区，米克把车停在了整齐而漂亮的绿化旁边，汤米钻出去，幼儿园是一栋两层的小楼，他们站在小楼的围墙后，“看看他们这些有钱的猪，”尼基站在汤米的旁边，踢着水泥路上的一个石子，“住在漂亮的别墅里，开着跑车，不管我们连饭都吃不上。”汤米看向周围，一切都井井有条，他们和那辆破车与周遭格格不入，文思已经钻进了绿化带的灌丛中，一道栅栏藏在爬山虎里。栅栏门上挂着一个巴掌大的锁，文思把它拿起来看了看，又扔了回去，铁锁打在铁栅栏上，发出不小的动静，“天杀的，小点声！”尼基用更大的声音朝文思吼道，文思朝他俩走过来，“那玩意怎么办呢，老大？”文思把“老大”两个字说得极其轻佻，尼基一把抓住了文思的领子，“没工夫给你俩打架了！”米克从车窗的里探出了个脑袋吼道，尼基推着文思的肩膀松开他，他撩开他的背心，从下摆上解下一个一直别在里面的曲别针，掰直它的针尖，在文思的鼻子前面晃了晃，然后钻进了灌丛里。  
文思和汤米两个人站在路边，汤米用脚尖不停地点地，文思先是低着头，也盯着汤米的鞋头看，但没过了几分钟，他就叹了口回到车旁，但他刚拉开副驾驶的车门，汤米听到米克冷静地说：“不。”文思一把甩上车门，走回到了汤米身旁，汤米听见打火机“啪”的一声，然后余光里看到文思把烟盒递给了他，他接过去也给自己点上一根。他俩都把面具推到了脑门上，下半张脸露在外面。“操，他还要多久？”文思的烟只抽了一半就被扔在了地上，大马路上再没有其他垃圾了，文思一脚跺在烟头上碾了碾。他抬起脚后，被踩扁的烟头下还有星星红点烧着。汤米吸进最后一口，把他的烟头也扔在了地上，尼基这时候拿着终于开开的铁锁钻了出来，“你们他妈的干什么呢？把面具戴回去！”尼基还站在绿化带里，他把锁随意扔在了地上，文思故意不按照他说的做，推开尼基，第一个钻进了幼儿园，汤米跟在尼基身后。  
他们绕到小楼的院子里才遇到一班正在活动的大孩子们，正在堆沙子的孩子先发现了他们，他们朝着这三个陌生的男人跑过来，像是从来没有见过野生动物的家养宠物，总觉得对方也和自己一样，其中一个女孩看到他们的面具突然哭了起来，老师从远处跑过来，“你们怎么进来的！”她把那个女孩和其他孩子都护到身后，汤米看到一个男孩凑在最前面，抱着老师的小腿，正歪过头和他们挥手。文思的手摸向了他的腰带，汤米赶忙拉住了他的胳膊，文思想要把他的手甩开，但汤米没有松手，文思从面具下面瞪他，“我要叫保安了！我要报警了！”老师一边说一边赶着孩子们往后退，但那个朝他们的招手的小男孩不乐意，老师越往后推他，他越往前挤，孩子还不止他一个，老师像是一只护着一群小鸡崽的老母鸡，向两边伸长了胳膊，要所有的小鸡崽都藏在她的翅膀下面，但终究是忙不过来，老师刚扭过头让另一个女孩往后退，这边就绊在了朝他们招手的男孩身上，老师一下矮了下去，再没有护着鸡崽的翅膀了，其他孩子立刻哭成了一片，最开始招手的小男孩左看看、右看看，其他孩子都在捏着嗓子大喊，他眨巴眼睛，也跟着哭了起来。  
两个保安从小楼和正门跑进操场，文思立刻拔出了枪，但他没有把它举起来，尼基却直接朝着天开了一枪，“嘭”的一声，远比所有人想得声音都要大，好像突然按下了暂停，只有空气中弹药的气味往外弥散，汤米不知道是自己被震得耳鸣，还是大家都被吓得不敢出声，有几秒的安静，像是被扔进了一块巨型的果冻，再微小的动作也带着弹性，留下一串震动的痕迹，汤米扭过头去看尼基，尼基举着他的手枪，枪口冒着烟，他打穿了果冻，留下的痕迹越开越大，包裹住他们的胶体从中裂开，瘫在地上消失殆尽，一下子孩子的哭闹，女人的叫喊和男人的吼叫同时侵入了汤米的耳朵，“报警！”保安朝着女老师喊道，女老师这时候只顾自己跑回了楼，孩子们却都自觉地跟在她身后跑了进去，只剩下了那个男孩，他一个人坐在地上没有跑，也不再哭了。保安看见他，连忙挡在了他前面，他却从保安的腿之间钻了出来，想往汤米这边走。“走了！”文思拉着汤米往楼里跑，汤米最后回头去看那个男孩，男孩见他们三个都跑走了才真的哭起来，保安把他抱在怀里，他就打保安的胳膊。尼基站在门口，他的枪对着挡在门口的保安，保安两手举在肩膀上，却没有让开。文思骂了一声，他站到保安旁边，枪口对着他的太阳穴，保安却看都没看他。  
他开了枪。  
汤米感觉他的心脏跟着停在了胸膛里，但文思在最后抬高了胳膊，子弹斜斜地射到了天上，打下了另一边的房檐。他又把枪对准了保安的脑袋，“让开。”他吼道。每间教室的旁边都贴着一块牌子，上面写着班级的名字和一个卡通形象，尼基停在了一楼尽头的一间教室前，牌子上画着一个青苹果，他把门踹开，举着枪走了进去。教室里的孩子都哭了，他们聚在老师旁边都蹲坐在一个角落里。文思收起了枪，尼基也放下了手。“谁是昆尼，昆尼·罗纳。”他问老师，老师只是摇摇头。她看起来没比尼基的年纪大多少，头发烫着正流行的大卷。一个女孩哭着往老师身后躲，“是她吗？”尼基手里还拿着抢，他用枪指了指那个小女孩，“不，不是，不是！”老师也哭起来，她喊得嗓子都哑了，一个劲地把孩子往怀里抱，尼基却跨过去拽着女孩的胳膊把她拉到他们这边，老师和他抢，却只抢过到一只鞋子。汤米接过孩子，孩子哭得直打嗝。汤米拍着她的后背帮她顺气。“报警。”尼基对老师说，老师不明白，“我让你报警！”他也收起了枪，老师哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，“别打孩子们。”她擦了一把脸，走向讲台，电话在那上面，“我说我要打孩子了吗？”尼基跟在老师身后，“我让你报警。”老师僵硬地点点头，她拨通了电话。


	22. Chapter 22

海瑟正在洗漱间解下头发里的卷发筒，她已经散下了后面的头发，棕发蓬松地搭在她的肩膀上，她的刘海和脸庞的头发还都夹在粉色的塑料卷发筒里，她歪着头解下一个，夹住的一缕头发一下松不下来，都卷在头顶，她用手指轻轻地把它们抓散。她爸敲了敲洗漱间的门框，她在镜子里看过去，她爸穿上了警长的制服，手里拿着帽子。她停了下来。“爸，你答应过我的。”她插着腰说，“就休息一天。”她爸叹了口气。警长不论是从长相、身材还是性格都是一个很普通的人，要不是他这身制服，在街上都认不出他来，或许正是这样，他才能当上警长。“我知道，宝贝，但你看……”海瑟挑着眉毛等她爸继续说，男人叹了口气，海瑟跟着他一起松下了肩膀，“好吧。”她凑近镜子去解刘海上的卷发筒，男人进到洗漱间，搂过她的肩膀，“改天，改天一定。”他亲了亲海瑟的头发，海瑟点点头，没再看男人。  
塞尔维亚·罗纳正在楼下等警长，她的跑车停在车道里，警长拉开门坐了上去。“你私生子终于被发现了，现在要我们去给你收拾烂摊子？”警长抓了抓头发，戴上帽子，把他的眼睛挡在了阴影里。塞尔维亚·罗纳是个印度裔，剪了一个男人的短发，她把墨镜拉到鼻尖，从反光镜里看向警长，“她从不是我的私生女，跑腿的不需要知道而已。”她的法令纹很深，显得她异常年老，“至于你，你可是有个女儿的人，街上随便抓个人都知道。”警长看向了窗外的草坪，罗纳把墨镜推了回去，她继续说：“那可是洛杉矶未来的小明星。”好莱坞烫手的制作人拿出手包，从里面掏出一个牛皮纸信封，放在了挡风玻璃上，“要我说，我这可是在帮你的忙。”她掏出口红，裸色的唇膏还是全新的，她扭过后视镜，“给你钱，还帮你解决一桩绑架。”她涂完口红，扯下皮手套，用指甲划过下唇的唇线，把稍微出边的口红擦掉，“那现在，”她把信封推到副驾驶前面，警长转回头看向她，“可以让我用我的方法解决这事儿了吗？”  
“嘿，老大，这不可能是什么好迹象。”文思说道，尼基撑着桌子站在讲台上，文思靠在门旁，汤米坐在讲台下的地上，昆尼趴在他盘起的腿上，正在玩汤米的手指头，年轻的女老师又回到了孩子群里，他们都坐在教室后面的角落里，有的孩子还是害怕，哆哆嗦嗦地拉着老师的胳膊和衣服，女老师摸摸这个，拍拍另一个，有几个孩子哭累了，正靠在一起打瞌睡，其他的各玩各的，好像全忘了教室里的三个陌生的男人。“警察还没来。”汤米听到文思的话，仰着头去看尼基，昆尼不乐意身子底下的腿突然动了，她拍了拍汤米的膝盖，汤米伸手揽过孩子，让她坐在自己怀里，女孩抓住汤米的发梢放到了嘴里。“那怎么了，这才几分钟？”尼基说着转了转枪，汤米瞟见老师在枪口扫过她们的时候一哆嗦，文思明显也注意到了，他歪过身子看了看孩子们。“再说了，这是富人区。”尼基继续说，女老师听到富人区三个字抬起头瞪向尼基，尼基笑了一声，“你觉得我是为了钱，对不对？”他用枪指着那姑娘，这回她没有瑟缩，“不不不，大错特错。”尼基用拇指扒拉出转盘，里面还剩下五枚子弹，转盘“唰”的一声，转着圈弹了回去，“我和你一样，”他用枪管碰了碰他的额头，“我想要公平、正义和真相。”那姑娘听到后皱起了鼻子，尼基朝着人家点点头，文思冷笑了一声走了出去，“得找个机会好好问问你们那位塞尔维亚，极端情况采取极端手段。”  
昆尼躺在了汤米的胳膊里，她举着胳膊扣着汤米的面具玩，用她肉乎乎的小手指沿着面具的边缘开会划，汤米探出下巴给她，他知道尼基正趴在桌子上往下看他，他挪了挪屁股，孩子的手指头戳进了面具和脸之间的缝隙里，昆尼笑起来。远处的老师不错眼珠地盯着他俩瞧。文思突然冲了进来，他抓着尼基的胳膊把他拉了起来，把他压在了黑板上，他呲牙抬起头，汤米一下站了起来，孩子从他的腿上掀了下去，她愣了几秒才开始哭，“你他妈的最好是在逗我！”尼基一拳打在文思的肚子上，文思咬着牙站住脚，昆尼朝着对面的一群孩子伸着胳膊爬过去，老师站起身，她怀里的孩子突然被抱起来，“唔呀”地喊了一声，讲台的三个人一起看了过去，老师连忙捂住了孩子的嘴，汤米跑过去托着昆尼的屁股把她抱起来放到了桌子上，昆尼朝着女老师伸出胳膊，汤米一手揽过她的两个胳膊。“弗雷德在下面！”或许文思都看不出，但汤米知道尼基慌了，像是一只猫突然被更大的物种吼了一嗓子，虽然猫下意识地呲着牙弓起背。但它已经愣住了，它的尾巴灰溜溜地夹在屁股下，不知道下一步是该转身逃走，还是挥着爪子扑过去。尼基的面具动了动，汤米想是他咬住了嘴唇。“正好！”尼基过了一阵才说，他拍了一把文思的肩膀，文思皱着鼻子把他的手推了下去。女孩的小手逃出了汤米松松握着的拳头，“你疯了吗？”文思跟在尼基后面走到楼道，汤米让昆尼趴在他的肩膀上也走了出去。女老师也要出去，汤米回过身子冲她摇摇头，把门撞在了她的鼻子前。  
楼道的窗户开着，尼基抓过汤米手上的女孩，汤米的头发还缠在女孩的手指上，汤米被一起拽着歪过了身子，他差点倒在尼基身上，尼基转过头看了他一眼，却什么都没说。尼基把孩子挡在胸前，他推开窗户，汤米听见一串手枪上膛的声音。教室里也听见了外面的动静，老师不停地拍门，又有孩子在玩命地哭喊。“他妈的闭嘴！”文思一边吼着一边用枪托狠狠地砸门，拍门的声音一下安静了，孩子的哭声也被捂住了。  
外面操场上不止有弗兰克一个人，警长就站在弗兰克身后，他们两个人身后是一排警车，车门都看大开着当作挡板，后面各蹲着一个或两个持枪的警察。他们之间只有一墙之隔，尼基站在窗户后，他单手按着孩子，另一只手里拿着枪，枪口冲着孩子的小脑袋。文思拉着汤米的衣服，带他一起藏在了窗户间的窄墙后面，“让你的人退后，弗兰克。”尼基喊着弗兰克的名字，却看向站在弗兰克身边的警长，“还有正溜墙边过来的那几个耗子。”弗兰克朝着两边摆摆手，各有三个人从阴影里走了出来。“我手里抱着孩子，后面还有一屋子，操他娘的，我有整个幼儿园的人质，弗兰克，让那些走狗都放下枪。”这次是警长朝着后面打了个手势，蹲在车门后的警察把枪收回到腰侧，一个车门后有两个警察的各站起来了一个人，但他们的手都还搭在枪套上。“我也不想看到我身上有红点，我离这孩子可比你们离我近多了。”弗兰克听到后举起双手到肩上，“没有狙击你们的。”弗兰克开了口，他试着往前走了一步，尼基把枪直接顶在了孩子的太阳穴上，弗兰克退了回去。“要求都可以满足，”警长在他身后跟着点点头，“但让我们先谈谈。”  
尼基听到后稍稍放低了枪口，他哼了一声，“那不如先谈谈，弗兰克，你在这儿干嘛呢？罗纳派你来的？”警长这次往前走了半步，尼基作势又要抬枪，警长赶快举起手，“弗兰克是警局的谈判专家，先让我们谈谈，好吗？”尼基笑了起来，“谈判专家？”他用枪指了指弗兰克，弗兰克朝着他挑起眉毛，“告诉我，罗纳给了警长多少钱才给你安排了这么个身份？”警长低下了头，“哦不，我知道了，不用给警长钱，答应给海瑟小姐一个角色就够了，是不是呢？”警长听到女儿的名字猛地又抬起头，尼基隔着面具朝警长眯着眼睛，挑起嘴角笑得像是正在红毯上亮相。“谈谈？”尼基继续说，“和塞尔维亚·罗纳的打手有什么可谈的？就因为你打架不咬人，我差点忘了你还有张嘴。”弗兰克被他逗笑了，他耸耸肩往前走，尼基这次没有其他的动作，弗兰克也只是迈了一步而已，警长瞪向弗兰克的后背，“因为我前几天揍了你？你那个小跟巴也把我打得不轻。”汤米听见后要冲出墙后，文思一把隔着面具捂住了汤米的脸，把他按了回来，“男人之间，打一架不算什么。”弗兰克瞟了一眼文思和汤米躲着的方向。  
“不算什么？”尼基说着把孩子往上托了托，昆尼的手抓在了尼基的衣服，“那拉泽尔呢？一条人命算得上什么了吗？”他吼道，枪又顶在了孩子的脖子上，枪口在嫩肉上压出一个红印。弗兰克不再笑了，他的眉毛和嘴角一起耷拉了下去，“尼基，你想要什么？”他的声音低得就要听不清了，尼基反倒是大声笑起来，“我要什么？”他的声音带着笑出来的口水，“我要是想要一命还一命呢！”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还没写完

“别开玩笑了，”尼基听到弗兰克的话，托着孩子的屁股让她趴在自己的肩膀上，小孩柔软的头发蹭进了尼基的面具里，“你知道规矩，不动女人和小孩。”文思稍稍放开了汤米，汤米也不再想要冲出去了，“你觉得我还管你们的狗屁规矩！”尼基吼着转过头看了一眼其他两个人，文思彻底松开了汤米，他一拳打在了墙上，而汤米往后退了半步，踩到了文思。弗兰克在外面摇了摇头，“我也不想这么做，”他说，尼基听到后转回身子，他咬着牙，下巴顶在了面具上，弗兰克在外面抬起手，但他刚把手举到胸口的高度就又摇了摇头，他说，“你猜怎么的，告诉我你到底是想干什么，我几天前就想和你说明白，也许咱们可以在半道上达成个共识。”弗兰克向着尼基摊开手，他撇着嘴，像是一个犹太生意人，而不是退伍的老兵，他又试着向尼基走过一步，尼基下意识地往后错了一步，孩子在他的怀里转了个身子，躺在了他的胳膊上，她拉过一缕尼基的头发接续玩起来，弗兰克放下手，他等着尼基开口，“新闻里没有报道车上的粉，”尼基说着又往前走了两步，他站在了窗户前，脚尖顶着墙，“我要这个，新闻报道。”尼基用更大的声音喊道，好像是特地要屋里也都听得清清楚楚，“事实真相，你说是不是？”警长听到后瞪大了眼睛，弗兰克直接抱着肚子笑了起来，好像是他家的孩子问了个很无知的问题，却又真的期望得到答案，“你是认真的吗？”他抹了把眼泪，顺手又捋了捋他的络腮胡，“你随口编的吧！”他问尼基，尼基的枪拿在手里，他对着弗兰克挥着胳膊继续吼道：“我看起来像是正在给你讲笑话吗？”他耸起肩膀，让昆尼坐在他的胳膊上，脸朝着窗外，昆尼本来正消消停停地自己玩，没想到突然被颠了起来，她瞪着大眼睛看向弗兰克和警长，还有其他的警察，眼泪又开始打转了，警长在弗兰克身后晃着，把重心从左换到右，又换回到左脚，“我没跟你开玩笑，”孩子在他怀里挣扎着要转回去，尼基干脆不再托着她，而是用胳膊搂着她的腋下，让孩子挂在了他的胳膊上，昆尼吓得打了个嗝，往外吐出一口口水，弄湿了她的下巴和尼基的胳膊。女孩这次是真的哭了起来，尼基抬起一条腿，用膝盖顶着昆尼的屁股，把她更稳地揽在了怀里。“我知道所有的都是怎么回事，或许你们把我们都当成街道上的垃圾，但我有脑子，”他用枪指了指自己的太阳穴，“我知道罗纳那个婊子控制着传媒，也收买了你们。”他指向每一辆警车和躲在车门后的警察，“海瑟是个幸运的姑娘，有这么一个爹为她铺好了之后的路，警长你自己也知道罗纳怎么发家的吧？那个婊子可是自己卖不出才当的老鸨。但你不用担心，”尼基盯着警长，警长摘下了帽子，他的脑门被勒了一道红印，尼基没有看到的是弗雷德插着腰的手在后面冲警长比划，要他别冲过去，“海瑟卖得出去。”警长把他的帽子扔在了地上，又啐了一口，尼基哼了一声，“现在我要电视上插播新闻，车祸有特大进展，玩具公司竟贩卖毒品。或者……”他没说完，只是用枪虚虚地比向昆尼，昆尼伸着胳膊要抓来玩。  
“得了，尼基，”弗莱德挠了挠他的眉毛，“你也知道就算是罗纳也做不到去电视台插播新闻。”这回轮到尼基笑得弯了腰，“她做不到？”尼基直往外流鼻涕，他使劲吸了一口，昆尼听见了也学着他的动静，皱着鼻子往上吸，“那么，弗雷德，你告诉我，为什么还没有媒体来这儿呢？”弗雷德立刻沉下了脸，是夏天的暴雨，没有一丁点征兆，突然就被浇成了落汤鸡，“尼基，为什么不帮自己一个忙？规规矩矩的，我让你们欺负几个老实人的铺子，你们好好埋了拉泽尔。”弗雷德说着又要往前走一步，尼基的枪又顶在了孩子的太阳穴上，他退了回去，“尼基，别逼我，我也不想那么做。”弗雷德说着把掌心在大腿上蹭了蹭，警长瞪向他的后背，尼基在面具后挑起了眉毛，弗雷德抬起手招呼后面的人，一个瘦猴从车后面跑了出去，他没穿着警察的制服，是弗雷德的人。  
文思一把拉过尼基，把他也拽到了墙后，“干什么！”尼基还在吼，昆尼不舒服地在他怀里扭，汤米把小姑娘搂进了怀里，让她趴在自己的胸前，他压着姑娘的头发，轻轻拍着她的脑袋，“你打算什么时候停手！”文思也朝着尼基吼，汤米从窗边探了个头，警长捡起了帽子戴在了头上，弗兰克正低着头和他说着什么，“你都他妈的说什么呢？”尼基压低了音量，语气还是一样地冲，“看看你自己，看看我们，你想要做到哪一步？让咱们都死在这吗？”文思还在吼，尼基推了他一把，文思没站稳，他擦着汤米的胳膊撞到了墙上，“哪一步？死的不是你，是拉泽尔。不是一就是零，你个混账，难道您不知道吗？”尼基的枪口冲着文思，文思也拔出了伊兹的那一把，两只手一起握着，“你回来是为了一个零吗，吃不饱饭，没钱买你吞下的那些药片？”  
“你知道最操蛋的是什么吗？最最操蛋的！”酒吧里已经不剩几个人，服务员正等着他们喝完打烊。就算是在日落大道，最近的几年里，夜晚结束也越来越早。文思已经坐不直身子，他趴在桌子上，一手还松松地握着空酒瓶，他朝着米克歪着头，脸上沾着一张用过的面巾纸，“是他妈的之后的调查和法庭，操他妈的，你知道吗？米克，米克！”文思伸手去推米克，米克一直一动不动地听他说，“一切都已经板上钉钉了，我从没说过你们的名字，都是我做的，我认，但他们他妈的还是要一遍遍地问，把照片推到你照片，他们先问：‘这是你的女儿吗？’然后他们问：‘你能复述都发生了什么吗？’我不能，米克，我不能，我什么都知道，但我只能说我不记得了，我不记得了，我不记得我的女儿，我的小女孩是怎么躺在一滩血里，她自己的血，我不记得了，我不记得是谁开了枪。米克，你知道吗，不只一枪，他们打了她不只一枪。”  
外面突然有了女人和小孩的哭声，文思一下僵住了身子，尼基瞪着他。“尼基！”弗雷德在外面喊人，“文思！”三个人听到还喊了文思的名字，一起扭过头去。“带来了两个朋友。”文思立刻知道完了，一切都完了，彻底完了，但尼基和汤米不懂。外面是一个女人，站在警长前面，警长向后扭着她的胳膊，还有一个女孩，看起来和昆尼一样大，被弗雷德抱在怀里，而昆尼在汤米怀里拽着他的衣服。 “我真的不想这么做，但就像尼基说的，一命还一命。”  
“你个混帐！”文思作势要从窗户直接冲出去，尼基一把攥住了他的胳膊，把他按在了原地。尼基猜到了那都是谁，他瞪着文思，文思却在他的手下使劲地挣扎，“超市结账的？他妈的！文思！”他朝着文思吼，文思还握着枪，枪和拳头一起砸在了尼基的脸上。  
之后的一切都发生得很快又很慢。  
“操他的！”文思骂了一句，他掀下面具，和枪一起扔在了地上，尼基伸手去拉他，但文思一把就把他甩开了，他抢过了汤米怀里的昆尼，外面的女孩一直在哭，昆尼也跟着喊起来，她挥着胳膊想要回到汤米身上，但文思已经把腿伸出了窗户，“操！弗雷德！”文思从窗台上跳了下去，外面的警察动作一致地全都掏出了枪，“把我的女儿给我！”他慢慢地贴着墙蹲了下去，弗雷德跟着他一起蹲了下去，他俩一起把两个女孩放在了地上，昆尼不敢动，但斯凯拉已经朝着爸爸跑了过去，文思眼睁睁地看着弗雷德又一次抓住了他的女儿，斯凯拉胡乱地把小巴掌往弗雷德的脸上拍，萨拉斯不停地后面喊文思，“好的！”文思朝着弗雷德吼，“好的！”他伸手推了一把昆尼，昆尼这才往前走过去，但她还没走两步，就又把自己绊倒了，“操！”文思跑过去扶起小女孩，这一次两侧的警察也举着枪往前推进，他们围城了一个半圆弧。斯凯拉低下头，她一口咬在了弗雷德的小臂上，文思没听到弗雷德骂什么，他只看到他的女儿终于又向他跑了过来，他管不得所有对准他的枪口，他甚至没完全站起来，弯着膝盖往前跑，在他一把拉过斯凯拉的时候直接跪在了地上。“没事了，”他摸着女儿的头发，“一切都会好的。”但还没等他说完这句话，枪就响了。  
一切都结束了。


	24. Chapter 24

汤米沿着日落大道找唐纳快餐店，应当是快餐店的店铺现在只有一家高定男装店，汤米从它走到星木俱乐部，又走了回去，一家店接着一家店地看过，没剩下几家他眼熟的，唐纳快餐店不知道哪年就倒闭了。汤米抓了抓头发，他饿得胃都抽了筋，刚买的一包烟抽得就剩下了几根，他叼出来一根，舔着烟屁股又捏捏瘪下去的软烟盒，他又把嘴里的烟放了回去。“操。”他随便进了一家看起来很便宜的快餐店，说到底唐纳和其他快餐店没有任何区别，都是黏屁股的椅子凳子和没热透的速成快餐，它只不过是开在了星木俱乐部旁边，尼基总是去罢了。蓝莓煎饼也涨价了，服务员把盘子扔在了他跟前，两块蛋饼温吞地摞在一起，底下的那块比上面的还塌，像是淋了水褶皱着贴在皮肤上的衣服，蓝莓酱黏在中间，也是一副无精打采的样子，难吃极了。  
幼儿园倒还是那个样子，汤米站在他们当初停车的地方还能听见里面小孩子玩闹的笑声和叫声，声音尖锐但语调柔软，汤米指尖脚尖都麻了，他闭上眼睛就还站在二层小楼的走廊里，藏在窗户和窗户之间，后背贴着墙上半人高的瓷砖。枪响的时候，墙跟着一起震，土地连起了墙和那女孩的身体，一起被子弹往前推，子弹停下了，能量还在往四周散，一圈一圈地扩大着震动，汤米僵硬地靠在上面，他感觉自己也在一起抖，但他其实像是一块没放稳的木板，直挺挺地往地上滑。够了！汤米猛地睁开了眼睛，阳光突然射进他的眼球，他一下只能看见明晃晃的光晕，他低下头揉揉眼睛，指尖上都是被晃出来的眼泪。他在裤子上蹭了蹭，然后矮身钻进了灌木丛里。他记不清原来的栅栏门在哪，灌木的枝子扎得他小腿痒痒，他歪下身子伸手去挠，灌木顶上的叶子轻轻地刮着他的下巴。汤米扭着身子抬起头，迎光打量幼儿园的后墙。铁栅栏有原来的两倍高，顶上有箭头一样的突起，箭头跟栅栏衔接的地方交错缠着两根半透明的电线。汤米抬起手去量，伸长中指和拇指刚好挡住相邻的两根，太阳的影儿卡在他的虎口上，他盯着看了一会，直到除了搀着白的黄光以外什么都看不清才闭上眼睛，眼球很干，黏住了眼皮，汤米在那上面看到了阳光留下的蓝色和绿色的点点。“汤米！走了！”尼基当时掐着他的胳膊把他从地上拽了起来，他站了起来，却还是一块木板，一动不动，尼基在几步外使劲地拍教室的门，但年轻的女老师不但把门锁上了，还把矮桌子挡在了里面。“操！”尼基退后一步，朝门连着射了两枪，汤米吓得蹦了起来，他觉得他就要死了，尼基回过头看他，他却低头盯着他的鞋尖，好像那里也有两个枪眼。“操，汤米！”尼基伸手拉过了他，然后转过身一脚踹开了门。幼儿园里只有给小孩用的安全桌椅，挡在门前的桌子根本承不住。尼基拉着汤米的手腕，压住了他的血管，但汤米什么都没感觉到直到尼基松开手，他的手腕内侧留着三个半月形的指印，他扭头看向老师，孩子们都躲在她的身后，像是一堆堆在墙角的玩偶，老师正朝他们吼着什么，汤米听不见，他的耳朵里都是尖锐的哨子，他眨眨眼去研究老师的嘴，他认出了老师在喊“海瑟”，但不等汤米朝着她摇头，尼基就推着他的屁股要他从窗户爬出去，“闭嘴，你个婊子！”汤米却在耳鸣中清楚地听到了尼基的话。  
弗雷德是故意放他们走的，像是特意挑一个有目击证人的街道执行黑手党的处决，在自己的地盘上炫耀权力。“开车！”尼基钻进车里就朝着挡风玻璃大喊，发动机一直转着，后座上闷热，“文思呢？”米克没踩下油门，“开车！”尼基踹了一脚驾驶座的靠背，米克在后视镜里对上汤米的眼睛，汤米摇了摇头，米克一脚踩下油门，尼基被甩到得脑袋摔在了靠背上。车门在他俩旁边前后忽闪，他俩都没心思去拉着那块破铁皮。“之后怎么？”米克突然问，尼基没有出声，他打开手枪的弹夹，倒出里面剩下的子弹，捧在掌心里用拇指扒拉着数过，还有三颗，他把子弹再次装回去。“停车。”汤米突然对米克说，米克在后视镜里挑起眉毛，却一点速度都没减，“你他妈的疯了吗？”尼基从坐位另一边伸手去推汤米的肩膀，汤米也没看他，他往前倾着身子躲开了尼基。“米克，停车。”汤米又说了一遍，“不行，”米克在后视镜里错开了眼睛，他直直地看着前面，“小孩，得赶快离开这破地方。”汤米点点头，然后看了眼外面，下山的路上只有他们一辆车，国道两侧都是平缓的山坡。汤米突然抱着肚子从车上跳了下去，“操，汤米！”汤米护着他的脑袋和脖子，从路中滚到了土坡，最后撞在了一丛灌木里才停下。他爬起来，瞟见那辆破车横着停在了两个车道上，尼基从关不上的废车门里探出一个头，他或许在喊汤米的名字，或许是在骂他，汤米不在乎了。他露在外面的皮肤都蹭破了，砂土沾在伤口上。裤子被蹭破了，他拍拍破皮的膝盖，沙子粘在他的掌心，伤口热乎乎的，汤米也觉不出有多疼。他试着弯弯腿又伸直，沙子更深地碾进肉里，组织液带着一些血挂在了他的汗毛上。他撑着一棵棵树沿着山坡往下走。破车发动时车胎擦在地上，汤米听见它在背后发出“吱呀”的一声就开走了。  
回到汽车旅馆，老板娘好像动都没动，还在看杂志，汤米再也不想搭理这个老婆娘，他径直走了过去，老板娘却放下了杂志，朝着他的背影不痛不痒地说了一句：“房间里的东西砸坏了照价赔偿。”汤米装作没听到继续往前走。他的房间在三层，刚转上楼梯他就看见一个人影蹲在他的房门前，那人有着单薄的肩膀和长长的卷发，正趴在他的膝盖上扣他的鞋尖玩。汤米的手下意识地摸向他的胯骨才想起来他从没有过一支枪。他往后退了一步，踩在最后一级台阶上，在四周找一间能揍人的家伙，在楼梯转角的地方放着三瓶灭火器，他走下去拎起一个在手里颠了颠，灭火器没有很沉，但看起来挺吓唬人的。“嘿，哥们！”汤米还在手里颠着灭火器，被吓得蹦了起来，他回过身子，把灭火器举在胸前，“哥们，这真的没必要。”那人说着走下了楼梯，他长得很清秀，眉毛却很粗重，眉尾耷拉着让它看起来像是一只无辜的小狗，汤米皱了皱鼻子，把灭火器突然扔到了对方怀里，汤米趁着那人弯腰接住灭火器的当儿往前迈过一步，攥着他的T恤，把他压在了墙上，灭火器还是掉在了地上，“哐”的一声在楼道里回响。“操你妈，汤米！”他俩听到尼基含糊的喊声都朝着楼上看过去，卷头发的男人只有脚尖点在地上，他扭动着想要往下错一错，汤米稍稍松开手，那人以为汤米就彻底放开了他，在汤米把他更狠地砸向墙的时候意外地发出“唔”的一声闷哼，汤米却看都没看他，他一直盯着楼梯口。刚才怎么没看见这个王八蛋？汤米想着挑了挑眉毛，“哥们，真的，我和你们一波的，我猜你就是汤米，我是约翰。”约翰的声音意外地沙哑，和他干净的五官很不相配，“尼基都这么喊我一晚上了，我从西雅图赶过来，也没地方去，你看这……”他没把话说完，而是贴着墙举起两边的胳膊做出投降的姿态，他像是一只被拎着耳朵拽起来的兔子。汤米垂着眼睛瞟了一眼他踮着的脚尖，这才松开他，转身走上了楼梯。  
尼基正脸朝下趴在地上，约翰之前把他完全挡住了，汤米才没看见还有这么个人。汤米蹲在了尼基的脑袋旁边，尼基闻起来像是刚从酒缸里捞出来。好啊，刚戒了毒就喝到死过去。尼基从身子下面抽胳膊，往汤米身边蠕动了那么几厘米，然后用整条胳膊搂住了汤米靠近他的那个脚踝，“嘿，汤米，”尼基转向汤米，脸压在地上，脸颊的肉挤到了他的鼻子旁边，“约翰是个朋友，别咬他。”汤米听见约翰站在了隔壁的门前，他抽着气笑了一声，汤米瞪向他，他连忙假模假样地咳嗽了两声，转过身去研究隔壁的门牌号，“我不是给你看门的狗。”汤米抓着尼基的头发拉起他的脑袋，尼基的下巴上也不知道都是什么，可能有酒也有口水，灰粘在上面和了泥，“嗯……”尼基哼了一声，蹭着汤米的小腿坐起身子，把下巴放在了汤米的膝盖上，他笑得像是个吃饱喝足的小孩，“你当然不是看门狗，你除了看门还能做好多别的呢。”他说着摸上汤米的大腿，汤米听见却直接给了他一脚，把他又踹到了地上，尼基就脸朝上躺着，也不挪动。“哥们，也不是想劝架，但我得撒尿。”汤米不去看尼基，而是朝着约翰点点头，从裤兜里拿出钥匙打开了房门。  
汤米直接进了屋，约翰在他后面把尼基扶进屋，尼基刚被约翰放到沙发上就立刻倒了下去，汤米在余光里看到他蜷缩成了前几天睡在沙发上的姿势，汤米给约翰敲了敲厕所的门框，约翰又回头看了一眼尼基，然后才一边解开裤腰带，一边小跑过去撒尿。汤米踩进床架中间的空当，伸着胳膊拽过被他掀到窗户前的床垫，再一边往后退一边把它拉回到床上。床单和枕头还都在地上堆着，他用脚趾头夹起来一个角，蟑螂黄绿色的汤还在上面挂着，他把那块污渍翻到了里面，用其他布料盖住藏起来。约翰撒尿的动静特别大，汤米感觉他不是在厕所，而是就在他身后，他挠了挠自己的耳朵，走到卧室里。尼基也不知道睡没睡着，一动不动地缩在沙发上，汤米盘腿坐回到茶几旁的地板上，他也一动不动地盯着尼基瞧。汗湿的头发黏在了他的眉骨上，被揍的伤已经好得差不多了，之前的破口只剩下一道深色的印子，而另一边的淤青也看不太出来了。他的眼睛红了整整一圈，眼袋浮肿地垂下去，薄薄的嘴唇也被舔得红扑扑地突在外面，他脖子上的手印还没完全退下，汤米的掌心发痒，他必须用左手握住右手的手腕才没用自己的两只手比着那泛青的印子上，也扼住尼基的喉咙。  
“哥们，”约翰走出厕所，正低头拉上裤子上的拉链，汤米看到他的阴毛也跟头发一样卷成了小卷，“厕所门口怎么有个话筒啊？”


	25. Chapter 25

即使是昏黄的路灯把文思的影子拉成了细长的一条，他再也不是之前的小耗子了，汤米抓了抓自己的头发，从耳朵后面滑出来之前抽剩下的半根烟，这倒没什么可奇怪的，毕竟他也不是之前的那条狗了。但或许是监狱，或许是酗酒和没有处方的处方药，又或许是尼基，文思不但不再像是一只在地缝里窜来窜去的的小耗子，反倒像是一头水牛，笨重地从鼻孔往外喷气，总是低着头，要用沉重的角和脑袋撞开前面的路。“这他妈的最好不是个馊主意！”他看都不看约翰，只是狠命地瞪尼基，同时伸过手从约翰抱着的半人高的传单上抓过一打，好像人家是一个书架，而不是一个活生生的人。约翰看起来倒也不介意，他走到汤米跟前，汤米也从上面拿下来一打，约翰把剩下的都夹在了自己的胳膊下面。“米克呢？“汤米走到灯光下就着一点黄色的暗光，拿起一张传单眯着眼睛看。“老头说他不要再掺和这些屁事了。”汤米听见尼基在旁边哼了一声，“回医院了吧，他那个屁股还得再让医生扒开看看。”汤米朝着尼基抬起头，什么屁股？尼基手里还拿着半瓶杰克丹尼，他抓着瓶口又往嘴里灌了一口，汤米朝着他扬了扬下巴，尼基抬着胳膊往他嘴里也灌了一口，汤米没喝进去的都顺着下巴洒在了他的衣服上，文思在旁边恶心地撇了撇嘴。“文尼，我从不跟酒过不去。”汤米用手背蹭了把嘴，这还是他今晚的第一口酒，威士忌在胃里暖烘烘的，“米克怎么的？”尼基却没理他，他走到了墙边，约翰慢着半步跟在他身后，尼基从约翰手上拿过几张传单，一股脑地都贴在了墙上，一连串拍纸的“啪啪”声。汤米扭过头去盯着他俩看，“老头前一阵换了个胯骨，脊椎的毛病还是怎么的。”文思说着用传单拍了拍汤米的胳膊，“他的脊椎怎么？”汤米还想再喝一口酒，“说是老毛病，但我也才知道。”文思说着把一张传单贴在了满是小广告的墙上，又继续往前走。汤米听到后耸了耸肩，换了就应该死不了了，对吧？“操，我是怎么说的！”尼基挡在了文思跟前，文思看起来更矮了，像是一个石墩，“看到一个小广告，就在旁边贴四张传单，你哪个字听不懂？”汤米瞟了一眼站在尼基身边的约翰，他薄薄的肩膀和一头卷曲而蓬松的头发让他像是个未成年的小跟巴，汤米不知道自己十年前是不是也这个德行，或许他更上赶着，约翰朝着汤米瞪大了眼睛，汤米憋着笑，撇了撇嘴。文思粗重地喘气，鼻孔都撑大了，他看上去就要抓着尼基的领子把他按到地上揍了，约翰缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，然后往后蹭了半步，汤米看到忍不住笑出声，那两个人一起扭过头去瞪汤米，动作倒是整齐得很。汤米摇摇头，走到刚才文思贴传单的地方又粘上三张。  
那一厚摞杂志一样大小的打印纸说是传单，但更像是一张大广告，正中间却写着塞尔维亚·罗纳的名字，周围是歪七扭八的“贩毒”、“黑帮”、“保护费”等字眼，背景的图片是当年车祸的新闻和幼儿园的正门照片，看过去就像是伪造来专门诬陷这位好莱坞幕后女主人的，汤米实在摸不清尼基是要干什么，但他又隐隐觉得这次搞不好就成了。但他们到底都干什么呢？文思最后瞪了一眼尼基，他又喷出一口气，然后用肩膀撞开约翰，从他俩中间挤了过去，约翰没夹住所有的传单，几张飘到了地上。约翰试着用脚把地上的传单蹭起来，但那几张纸已经牢牢地粘在了人行道上。尼基抬手用酒瓶子轻轻推了把约翰的肩膀，约翰顺着他的劲儿往前颠了几步，去跟文思一起贴传单了，尼基不再管他俩，转过身等汤米走向他。汤米站在他跟前却不抬头，他用脚尖反复地磨蹭地上那张传单直到印刷纸的角被他磨成了一个毛边的半圆弧，尼基突然抬手拍了一下他的后脑勺，汤米抬起头，脖子发出“嗑”的一声，他看到尼基正松松垮垮地对着他笑。  
大半瓶威士忌都是尼基一个人喝的，他已经醉得睁不开眼睛了，汤米能感到他身上暖烘烘的热度，他的头发被汗粘在了脸颊上，有几缕搭在他的眼睛上，汤米握住拳又松开，他一把抓过尼基手里的酒瓶，连着喝下好几口，尼基的视线黏在汤米的喉结上，汤米不自觉地用另一只手捂住了他的喉咙，刚含下的一口酒在他的舌根团成了一个小水球，顶开他的嗓子眼，隔着气管，一阶一阶地滑下他横着的每一根手指。尼基突然走近他，胳膊蹭着汤米的，汤米吓得一哆嗦，还没咽下的酒直接从鼻子呛了出来，酸得直流眼泪，但他还没骂出声，尼基已经大声地笑了起来。他笑得直不起身子，只好抓着汤米的胳膊，翘起来的头发蹭在汤米的肩膀上，汤米歪着身子用肩头轻轻地顶他，尼基胡乱挥着手，向后靠到了满是涂鸦和小广告的外墙上。两个人只是离对方远了几步，但各自打了个冷颤。汤米只穿了一件背心，他搂住自己，用掌心快速地上下擦过他的胳膊。  
汤米舔了舔嘴角，尼基却顺着墙一屁股坐到了地上，只剩下一个瓶子底的杰克丹尼放在他的两腿之间，汤米用左脚跟踩在右脚的鞋跟上，又用右脚去踩左脚。约翰这时候跑了过来，他手里的传单少了一半，“嗯……”他看了眼尼基，走到了汤米跟前，“文思让我过来问问你们怎么样了。”汤米翻了个白眼，文思的原话铁定不是这样，“去看看那两个基佬打完炮了没！”这才更像是文思·尼尔。他朝着尼基努努嘴，尼基朝着他直挺挺地伸出胳膊，像一个要妈妈抱到怀里的孩子，汤米叹了口气，他和约翰各自拉过尼基的一边胳膊，把他拽了起来，尼基却像是没了骨头，直往汤米身上赖。汤米撑着他的腋下让他扒着自己的肩膀站直，约翰拍了拍汤米的后背，又跑去找文思了。约翰刚走，尼基就一把抓住了汤米的手腕，汤米低头对上他的绿眼睛，“不是都喝得站不稳了吗？”他说着推开尼基，弯下腰拿起地上的酒瓶，把剩下的两三口一起灌进了嘴里，尼基就安静地站在旁边看他。  
汤米的嗓子发干，张嘴酒气就往鼻子里熏。他把手里的一打传单卷成一个筒，在掌心里打了几下，又朝着其他两个人的方向随便挥了挥，他舔舔嘴唇却觉得舌头都要黏在上面了。尼基先走了几步，汤米跟在后面，周围没有其他动静了，尼基按下打火机“啪”的一声恨不得在日落大道上带起一片回音。汤米一拍自己的口袋才意识到最后的半根烟都抽完了，尼基虽然没停脚，但他歪过身子，把刚抽了几口烟塞进了汤米的嘴里，他的手指头蹭过汤米的嘴唇，沾上了一点汤米的口水，尼基吹下手后碾了几下手指。汤米哼哼了一声，叼着烟使劲吸进一大口，尼古丁充满了他的口腔和鼻腔，麻酥酥的感觉顺着他的神经传到脚趾间，他又打了个颤。  
文思和约翰两个人已经把日落大道贴得差不多了，等汤米和尼基走到街对头时候，文思正靠在灯柱旁抽烟，没贴完的传单都被他扔在了脚边，而约翰站在马路的正中间，手里抱着传单，低头在地上找石子踢着玩。汤米正要把抽了一半的烟还给尼基，就听见约翰骂了一声“操！”，他扭过头刚好看到一颗拳眼大的石头被约翰踢起了起来，石块打在了人行道突起于沥青路的边上，换了个方向朝着斜上飞出去，不偏不倚地打在了前面店铺的门把手上。石块失去了冲劲，掉在了门底下，店铺的警报过了两秒才玩命地响起来，连带着路边几辆车的警报也跟着一起叫唤。尼基是第一个反应过来的，他拉过汤米的胳膊，推着他就往前跑，约翰跟在他俩身后，不停地有从传单从他怀里飞出去，而文尼又多抽了一口烟才把烟头扔到地上，他脚边的传单没剩下几张，他踹了它们一脚，几张纸零零散散地飘了起来，落下后横七竖八地粘在了人行道上。  
汤米只顾往前跑，尼基攥着他的手腕把他往回扯，“操！”汤米一下转不过弯，贴着巷口的砖墙才勉强跟着尼基躲进去，他大半个身子都蹭上了带着骚味的墙灰，尼基拽着他的背心让他一起蹲在大垃圾桶后面。重叠在一起的警报声听起来很远，但还是吵得人心烦，汤米必须扯着嗓子吼，才能勉强听见他自己的声音。他抓过尼基的头发，要他把耳朵凑到自己嘴边，“哥们，跑什么呢，他妈的只是警报！”尼基在他的手底下僵住了，他不轻不重地捶了汤米一拳，汤米不等尼基收回手就抓住了尼基的手腕，然后用屁股撞向尼基，要不是汤米还抓着他，尼基就要直接倒在垃圾堆里了。“你他妈的！”尼基骂骂咧咧地要从汤米手底下抽回自己的胳膊，但汤米就是不放手，尼基使劲地前后扭着他的肩膀，俩人一起失去了重心，并排歪着身子倒在了窄小的巷子里。汤米的脑袋直接摔在了脏得黏脚的地上，他一下子连警报都听不见，只有嗡嗡的耳鸣。但等他反应过来的时候，他已经抱着肚子朝尼基侧过身子，笑到岔了气。“笑什么！”尼基朝着汤米吼，按着汤米的肩膀要他重新躺在脏兮兮的地上，他跪着跨坐在汤米的肚子上，“笑他妈逼的什么呢！”尼基作势要打汤米，但他自己也忍不住跟着笑了起来。汤米平躺着做出投降的姿势，歪着头用肩膀擦掉笑出来的眼泪，“你还记得……”他没说完却又闷声笑了起来，尼基哼哼了两声也躺倒在了地上，一半身子压着汤米，他枕在汤米的胳膊上，后脖的头发压在他俩之间，在尼基点头的时候蹭得汤米很痒。他们都还记得清楚。


	26. Chapter 26

或许世道变了，但汤米躺在肮脏的小巷里，感觉什么都没变。尼基的手已经摸进了他的裤子里，他又爬到了汤米的身上，膝盖夹在汤米的大腿两侧，汤米的手抓着尼基的屁股。“尼基……”尼基只是松松地握住了汤米，汤米就已经控制不住地往上挺腰，把自己的家伙往尼基的掌心里送。“嘘……”尼基说得像是在哄小孩。他弯下腰，叼住了汤米的耳垂，用舌头玩弄那块嫩肉，在牙齿间缓慢而仔细地舔过，“尼基……”周围的警铃已经全都停下了，只有风吹响垃圾袋的簌簌声。汤米不知道他要说什么，他只是醉醺醺地控制不住自己。相比之前，他们今晚都不算是喝了酒，但俩人都醉得很快。汤米很快就肿大得填满了尼基握住的手掌，尼基仍是不紧不慢地上下撸动，汤米难受地往上顶，但尼基摇摇头，用另一只手按住了汤米的胯，汤米想要，什么都行，但尼基却在这时候松开了他。“尼基！”汤米带着尼基一起撑起了上半身，他的屁股在水泥地上硌得生疼。“尼基，求你了。”汤米感到尼基贴着他的脖子笑了起来，那根该死的舌头现在正顺着他的血管往下慢悠悠地舔弄，“求你了。”他重复了一遍，尼基“嗯”了一声，用犬牙磨蹭汤米的锁骨，汤米只感觉他的鸡巴顶着牛仔裤，硬得发疼。他抓着尼基的头发，强迫他抬起头看向自己。尼基张着嘴，用舌头舔弄他的犬牙，像是刚咽下小麻雀的野猫，“你可以做得更好，汤米·李。”尼基说着用两只手一起握住了汤米的脖子，像是一个项圈。操。“尼基，”尼基稍稍用力，拇指压在汤米的喉结上，“尼基，求你了，舔我的鸡巴，允许我射，求你了。”汤米在尼基屁股下面晃动屁股，狗可劲地摇尾巴，尼基又笑了起来，他往下坐在汤米的小腿上，汤米帮着他解开自己的裤子，拉下拉链，让他的鸡巴翘在外面。尼基伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又向上瞟了一眼汤米，汤米又贴着水泥地扭了几下屁股，尼基这才张开嘴含下汤米。  
尼基的嘴温暖而湿润，汤米不能继续撑住自己，脑袋又摔在了地上。嗡嗡的耳鸣中，他却清楚地听到尼基含着他吸口水。尼基吃不下他的整个家伙，只把头部含在了嘴里，像是小孩吃棒棒糖，他吸着脸颊，用舌头在上面来回地打转。汤米的手还绕在尼基的头发里，他按着尼基的脑袋，想要他张开喉咙让自己顶进去，尼基被他噎地往上呛了一口口水，粘液裹住了汤米的鸡巴，汤米舒服地发出一声粘腻的呻吟，但它却被尼基掐在了喉咙里。尼基用力地按下汤米的嗓子，汤米的气管疼得发痒，想咳嗽却咳不出，条件反射涌上来的唾液贴着尼基的拇指滑上去又被汤米咽下去。尼基用拇指在汤米的喉结上打着转地按压，好像那是汤米屁股里的敏感点，汤米的腰和脖子都被尼基按着，只有前胸不断地往上翻，好像是被扔进热锅里的活虾。尼基在汤米的两腿之间扭了扭身子，汤米知道他也在裤子里硬了。  
汤米憋得脸颊发烫，他却在尼基的嘴里更加肿大，尼基这才稍稍松开汤米的嗓子，汤米的每一次呼吸仍在尼基的手指间，他喘得又浅又疾，出了一身汗。他想要喊尼基的名字，却一点声音都出不来，他只好伸手下去把挡在尼基脸前的头发别到他的耳后，摸着他的耳朵把他往上带。尼基这次没有再难为汤米，他嘬着汤米的鸡巴，张开嗓子上下移动脑袋，让汤米每一次都能浅浅地进入他的喉咙。当尼基刻意地呻吟时，他的喉咙就挤着汤米的鸡巴震动，汤米觉得自己要死掉了，只要尼基准许他射，他可以把自己整个都送进尼基的嗓子里。但尼基却把他吐了出来，湿润的口水没了温暖的口腔立刻凉了下去。汤米不明白地贴着地面直摇头。“你信任我的，汤米，对吧？”尼基贴着汤米的耳朵问他，汤米说不出话，直点头，“我要真的掐住你，留下一圈青紫色的印子。”汤米瞪大了眼睛，“我要再次留下我的痕迹，汤米，我的。”汤米感觉他已经射了，但他更清楚地知道他还没有，他不能射，因为尼基没说他可以。  
尼基跪在汤米的大腿上，汤米的勃起顶着尼基的皮带扣。尼基看着汤米的眼睛，两只手并排地压在汤米的脖子上，虎口卡着他的喉结。汤米在尼基逐渐用力地时候两只手一起握住了尼基并拢的手腕，但他只是扒住了尼基，却没有推开他。那是他的狗链，而不是要吊死他的上吊绳。尼基往前倾着身子，屁股不再坐在汤米的大腿上，全部的重量都压在了汤米的脖子上，汤米克制不住地扭动，他的本能让他逃开，他却想要尼基留下更深的印记。他不住地咳嗽，往上翻着白眼，尼基还在更加地用力。汤米的脑子越来越晕，而就在他觉得自己受不了更多的时候，他听到尼基说：“好男孩。”这是他高潮的许可，他终于射了出来，却没有更多的感觉，甜美的空气终于进入他的肺泡，他却只感觉呼吸加重了尼基留在他身上的疼痛。  
汤米胡乱地把尼基往自己的怀里搂，尼基蜷缩在他的身边，一条腿跨在汤米的腰上，汤米的精液压在俩人之间。“我们回去吧。”尼基说着却更紧地靠向汤米。  
汤米再一次醒过来的时候嗓子肿得他咽不下口水，他眨眨眼，缓了好一阵才意识到他已经回到了汽车旅馆。“你感觉怎么样？”尼基压在汤米的身上，头埋在汤米的脖子里。汤米又眨眨眼，他听见了尼基说的每一个字，却一下子反应不过来他在问自己什么。“嗯……”这不是汤米之前回答过的问题，尼基从不问这些，尼基却没催他，只是抬起头看向汤米的脖子，他用手轻轻地要汤米抬起头，另一只手的指尖横着划过汤米的喉咙，他知道尼基是在检查他留下的标记，汤米干涩地咽下一口口水，忘记了自己的喉咙发了炎，疼得他皱起了鼻子。汤米听见尼基“啧”地咂了下嘴，湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的喉结，顺着他的脖子亲到他的锁骨，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。汤米的呻吟，他原本只硬了一半的晨勃现在完全地立了起来，尼基扭着屁股找到了汤米的鸡巴，两根家伙凑到了一起，汤米舒服地向后仰起头，更多地展示出他青紫得一塌糊涂的脖子，尼基满意地蹭他。  
“那事儿成了。”汤米突然听到尼基说，“嗯？”什么事儿？汤米曲起腿，用膝盖夹住撑在他两腿之间的尼基，“晨间新闻在播，”尼基伸手够来电视的遥控器，开大音量。汤米这才意识到那玩意是开着的，他歪过头看向穿戴保守的女主播，后面的视频在播放贴满了传单的日落大道，每一张传单都被打上了马赛克，女主播只是反复强调社区整洁和治安问题，丝毫没提及传单上的内容。这算是哪门子成了？尼基翻身躺到了汤米的旁边，“传单还都贴在街上，新闻肯定不会立刻插播重大消息：塞尔维亚·罗纳实为当地黑手党头目，涉及贩毒等违法案件。但普通人会看到那些传单，给她交保护费的会看到那些传单，她的手下会看到那些传单，跟她结过梁子的也会看到那些传单。这是一个姿态，汤米，告诉其他人罗纳就要不行了。”尼基说着把汤米拉到他的身上，他的胳膊搭在汤米的肩膀上，汤米只听尼基说了个开头，之后他只是没走脑子地嗯啊答应。他更在意他俩的勃起又贴在了一起，而尼基的腿盘上了他的屁股。“我想要你操我，汤米。”尼基说着低下头含住了汤米的乳头，汤米的呻吟更像是一串罩在胸口的震动，他亲了亲尼基的头顶。“等我一会。”他说着跳下床，沐浴露和洗发水都已经用光了，汤米在心里暗骂了一句娘，然后抓过水池旁整瓶的洗手液，三步两步地跑回到卧室。  
尼基躺在汽车旅馆廉价的破床上，床单皱皱巴巴地堆在他身下。他一手摸着自己的乳头，另一只手不急不缓地撸动他的勃起。汤米下意识地摸向他的脖子，粗糙的手指碰到肿起的指痕时，针刺一样的疼痛让他一哆嗦，但他的鸡巴却更翘地立了起来。他挤出一泵洗手液到手指上，趴到床上。他用膝盖扒拉开尼基的大腿，手指摸进他的屁股。他刚挤进一个指节，尼基就不耐烦地往下送他的屁股，这回轮到汤米把尼基按在床垫上，他学着尼基几小时前哄孩子的语气嘘他，尼基却发出一些细小的呜咽。汤米凑过去亲他，他就抬起屁股去蹭汤米的勃起。汤米倒抽一口气，然后扬手给了尼基屁股一巴掌，尼基一下咬住了汤米的舌头，汤米疼得抬起了身子。尼基抿着嘴朝他笑，汤米没了脾气。他又伸进去一根手指，从里面撑开尼基，尼基呜呜着要他探得再深一点，汤米却故意绕着肠道上那块突起打转，直到尼基不住地喊汤米，他才终于轻描淡写地揉了一把。  
“别他妈整我，汤米！”尼基咬着嘴唇，却使劲瞪向汤米。汤米哼了一声，听话地压下尼基的神经重重地磨蹭。尼基立刻软了身子，不管不顾地尖声叫起来。汤米抽出手指塞进他的嘴里，尼基张着嘴让汤米玩他的舌头，口水顺着汤米的手指流到了尼基的前胸，又蹭在了床单上。  
尼基在汤米终于埋进去的时候抓破了汤米的后背，尼基的屁股紧得汤米发疼。汤米翻过尼基的身子，要他四肢着地地趴在床上，撅起屁股。他凑过去把舌头伸进了尼基的屁股里，顶开那些缝隙，从里到外地舔过去。尼基向前伸着胳膊，却把屁股更高地抬了起来，像是一只正在伸展的猫，汤米最后又吐了一口口水到尼基的屁股缝里，扶着他的鸡巴，就着那口口水再一次挤进了尼基的屁股里。这一次，没等汤米整个都进去，尼基就已经裹着汤米蠕动了。汤米伸手搂过尼基的身子，两个人前后跪在床垫上，尼基靠着汤米。  
一切都很缓慢，不是在荷尔蒙的腥臭中又快又狠地操上几分钟就完事了，而是再一次熟悉对方，撑开每一寸褶皱，在所有细小的角落里留下自己的气味。早间新闻结束了，天气预报员正在用单一的语调分区陈述最高气温和最低气温，尼基已经射在了床单上，他全身都软了，屁股却夹得很紧，汤米没有等他的高潮结束就转过了他的身子，他的的鸡巴还埋在尼基的屁股里，他压着尼基的神经转动，尼基像是细针扎进了脊椎，他直挺地颤抖着往上挺起身子，他抓着汤米的肩膀，整个人挂在了上面。高潮的余韵被他自己的尖叫打乱了。汤米就着这个姿势，往上狠狠地又操了几下。最后他把尼基压在自己的胸前，射进了尼基的屁股里。  
汤米感觉自己终于躺进了火山的熔岩里，但迎接他的却不是连岩石都能融化的7800华氏度，只是热温泉，蒸汽比那一汪真正的热水更吓唬人。他完全软掉后才从尼基的屁股里滑出来，他俩一起转过身，面对着对方，“之后怎么办？”他问尼基，尼基只是眨眨眼，继续盯着他看，什么都没说，汤米也没想着真的要一个答案，只是这个问题自己就跑了出来。  
没人知道之后会怎么样，但没有再多的拉泽尔了，也没有更多的孩子了。  
谁他妈的能知道之后会怎么样呢？


End file.
